Il pleut ailleurs, quelque part
by Mel72000
Summary: Au terme d'une énième voie Génocide perpétrée par l'Anomalie, Chara sait que cela n'en finira jamais. Elle décide donc, dans un dernier pied-de-nez, de crasher le système et, tant qu'à faire, d'embarquer Sans avec elle dans l'inconnu. Ce duo improbable unissant une meurtrière et sa victime trouvera t-il une solution pour contrer la fatalité de leurs existences ?
1. Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans

Bonjour à tous, je commence une nouvelle fic sur Undertale, alors que je m'y suis mise il y a peine deux mois. Durant cette période, je me suis abreuvée de toutes sortes d'œuvres postées un peu partout et mon imaginaire a été fortement influencé. Je veux donc citer trois principales sources :

Cette histoire est fondée sur la théorie de Chara en tant que narrateur et qui n'est donc pas un personnage foncièrement maléfique. Vous pouvez la trouver en tapant A CHARActer's Analysis, de Determinator.

Concernant Sans, c'est basé en partie sur Handplate, la BD de Dzara publiée sur Deviant Art. Plus d'explications arriveront au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.

Enfin, j'ai sans doute pioché quelques idées dans la saga vidéo de Comic Sans TV, surtout celle Dogs of Future Past.

L'univers original appartenant à Toby Fox

Cette histoire sera courte et bonne nouvelle, elle est déjà finie. Les parutions seront donc régulière.

* * *

Chapitre 1

Une fois encore, Chara se retrouva au point de sauvegarde, se préparant à affronter Sans et, à ce stade, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une profonde lassitude compte tenu de ce qu'il se passait. Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'ils allaient (une fois de plus) se faire laminer en tentant d'exterminer le petit squelette comédien qui le gênait. Quoique… Si, c'était agaçant, Chara ne pouvait pas le nier : battre Sans était loin d'être une partie de plaisir. Cependant, le plus enrageant dans cette situation, c'était que l'Anomalie contrôlant le corps de Frisk et influençant du même coup leur esprit ne paraissait pas avoir compris qu'elle devait arrêter, quitter, abandonner leur petit jeu.

Non. Chaque fois, l'Anomalie effaçait tout ce qui avait été accompli pour découvrir ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'elle agissait différemment, tuant ou épargnant des monstres simplement par curiosité, afin de découvrir ce qui se passait par la suite. Chara avait très rapidement compris à quel type d'individu elle avait affaire : le type qui ne serait jamais satisfait tant qu'il n'aurait pas tout exploité de cet univers, le type complètement indifférent à la souffrance qu'il infligeait sur eux tant que cela satisfaisait son plaisir personnel, le type qui, parce qu'il détenait un pouvoir, se sentait donc en droit de faire ce qu'il voulait. En gros, selon les critères de Chara, un être dépourvu de toute morale.

Le fantôme du premier enfant tombé avait très rapidement compris que l'Anomalie prendrait tôt ou tard la voie du Génocide par simple curiosité malsaine et, effectivement, cela n'avait pas traîné. Chara avait donc pris sur elle d'enseigner le sens des responsabilités à l'ordure qui les manipulait, en ôtant toute chance de fin heureuse, même après avoir effacé et recommencé en se comportant comme un ange. C'était cruel de sa part, Chara le savait pertinemment, d'infliger cela à sa famille, ses proches et ses amis juste après les avoir délivré de l'Underground : prendre le contrôle de Frisk et tous les tuer, juste après qu'ils aient revu le soleil. Cruel, mais nécessaire. Si Chara ne faisait pas cela, l'Anomalie recommencerait aussitôt depuis le début, comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé. Sans jamais comprendre que ses actes avaient des conséquences. Au moins, en agissant ainsi, l'Anomalie serait tellement dégoûtée qu'elle cesserait ses efforts.

Excepté que cela ne fonctionnait pas. L'Anomalie en était désormais à sa cinquième route Génocide, très certainement pour voir quelle serait sa réaction. À ce stade, Chara ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment on pouvait être assez perverti pour désirer ce genre de chose. Rien qu'à cause de cela, le fantôme ne parvenait pas à croire qu'elle serait soulagée de ne plus posséder d'âme. Même Flowey n'était pas parvenu à atteindre ce niveau de dépravation et pourtant, celui qui avait son frère de cœur était devenu dépourvu de conscience ! Et malgré cela, quelqu'un avait réussi à le surpasser en immoralité. Est ce que l'Anomalie ne ressentait réellement rien ? Chara n'aurait jamais pensé cela possible. Elle était visiblement tombé sur la perle rare.

À ce stade, Chara ne savait pas quoi faire. Même la réponse amorale qu'elle délivrait ne pouvait toucher l'Anomalie. Il continuerait inlassablement son petit jeu, piégeant Chara pour l'éternité dans sa vision personnelle de l'enfer : un éternel cycle de Continuer et d'Effacer sans interruption. Et dire qu'elle avait tout fait pour y échapper ! Mais même la mort lui était inaccessible ! Cette ironie était tellement tragique, que Chara envisagea de la partager avec Sans, le seul qui saurait saisir toute l'absurdité de la situation au point d'en rire de désespoir.

À moins que…

Chara sentit soudain qu'elle avait la solution. En partie, du moins. À vrai dire, ce n'était pas tant une solution que le souhait désespéré d'échapper à la situation infernale dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Cela pouvait marcher. Il n'y avait pas de raison valable pour laquelle cela ne pouvait pas fonctionner ! Il lui fallait juste attendre patiemment le bon moment. Cela n'allait pas tarder : l'Anomalie était finalement parvenu au point du combat où Sans était quasiment mort d'épuisement et utilisait son attaque spéciale pour les immobiliser. Les minutes passaient et le petit squelette finissait par faire mine de s'assoupir. Le joueur lança son attaque, sachant pertinemment qu'elle serait évitée mais faisant confiance à son partenaire pour prendre le relais et achever l'adversaire d'un simple coup de couteau. Ce que Chara fit.

Avant d'Effacer ce monde sans attendre et recommencer tout en embarquant Sans au passage.

Alors que l'obscurité envahissait sa vision, Chara aurait juré entendre un hurlement de rage ou de frustration des plus satisfaisants. elle sourit alors réellement pour la première fois en projetant sa pensée le plus fort possible : Prends ça !

* * *

Quand Sans ouvrit les yeux, il ressentit, pour la première fois, une sensation de confusion. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé un pareil sentiment. Au lieu de s'éveiller dans sa chambre en perpétuel désordre avec l'impression tenace d'avoir déjà fait ça dans une vie précédente, il ne voyait...rien. Pendant l'espace d'un instant, le squelette se demanda s'il avait raté une téléportation pour finalement se perdre à son tour dans le Vide. Mais non, cela ne pouvait ps être ça puisque la dernière chose dont il se souvenait était...

Un coup de couteau le transperçant. Fatal. Il était mort.

Et ce n'était pas tout : il pouvait se souvenir de l'enfant, couvert de la poussière des monstres massacrés dans les Ruines, sortir par la grande porte. Il se rappelait quand il avait découvert l'écharpe rouge de Papyrus reposant sur un tas de cendres, la souffrance du deuil le consumant pendant des heures avant qu'il ne puisse se relever. Il avait encore le souvenir confus d'avoir traversé en un éclair tout l'Underground, croisant au passage de multiples monticules de restes poussiéreux parsemant toutes les régions. Enfin, il arrivait aux dernières minutes de sa vie : le Jugement de cet être abominable et son dernier combat. Papyrus aurait été si fier…

Mais non, ce n'était pas réellement ça l'important. Jusqu'à présent, il ne s'était jamais souvenu de ce qui avait pu se passer dans les autres lignes temporelles. Tout ce qu'il savait, tout ce qu'il avait compris de la situation, il l'avait déduit en se basant sur son don d'observation inégalé, un talent d'analyste empathique hors pair et sur de très vagues bribes qu'il avait pu entrapercevoir dans ses rêves. À force de travail acharné, il était parvenu à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, au point de réaliser sa théories des lignes temporelles et de prédire leurs conclusions avec exactitude. Mais jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas eu de réels souvenirs sur lesquels se fier.

Il s'était même demander si ce n'était pas lui qui imaginait tout cela, si ce n'était pas lui qui était devenu fou. Après tout, toute sa théorie se basait sur des rêves, des impressions fugaces, des sentiments de déjà-vu et son interprétation des réactions humaines alors qu'il n'en avait jamais croisé ! Difficilement ce qui pourrait être considéré comme une méthode scientifique. A vrai dire, il était certain qu'au début, son âme de scientifique s'était même refusée à envisager une telle hypothèse fondée sur une méthode aussi peu fiable. Et puis un jour, il s'était réveillé avec un sentiment de profonde dépression. Pratiquement du jour au lendemain. Il avait alors compris qu'il n'avait pas imaginé tout cela. La seule raison pour laquelle il aurait pu sombrer si soudainement dans un marasme aussi profond était s'il avait envisagé toutes les solutions possibles et imaginables...et qu'aucune ne fonctionne éternellement.

En étudiant par la suite les lignes temporelles, Sans avait vu que même celles qui avaient les meilleures fins n'étaient que des leurres. Soit la bonne fin finissait par s'effacer d'elle même et ce qui survenait ensuite était généralement une succession de massacres sans fin. Soit la bonne fin finissait corrompue, avec la disparition de tous ses amis. Du coup, il savait que même si, par miracle, il parvenait à atteindre la fin parfaite, alors il ne serait jamais complètement certain que ce soit la bonne. Il vivrait toujours dans l'angoisse qu'un jour, il se réveille dans l'Underground avec les autres, suite à l'effacement de leurs vies. Comprendre cela l'avait miné.

Certes, Sans savait qu'il avait un tempérament naturellement passif et flegmatique. Mais il savait également que, pour Papyrus, il aurait cherché à trouver la réponse au problème et tout mis en œuvre pour la concrétiser. Or, il n'avait désormais plus qu'une seule envie : abandonner. Il savait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas la peine de s'acharner à trouver ou même chercher la solution. Il n'y en avait pas. Quelqu'un d'autre détenait son destin et celui de tout ceux qu'il aimait entre ses mains et il ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour changer les choses si le pire venait à arriver. Il avait donc quasiment cesser de vivre, se contentant du minimum vital et dissimulant son désespoir sous son éternel masque souriant. La seule personne pouvant le faire sortir de son état mélancolique était Papyrus.

Papyrus… Il lui manquait tellement.

Même dans cette obscurité, son frère serait parvenu à transmettre son éternel optimisme, son absence était donc encore plus difficile à supporter. Pourtant… Si Sans était mort, alors n'y avait il pas l'infime possibilité que Papyrus soit là aussi ?

Non. Aucune chance. Son frère avait une âme complètement pure, bien que très naïve et restait dénuée de toute volonté malveillante. Selon les derniers souvenirs de Sans et ses meilleures estimations de l'expression de l'humain, le petit squelette avait dû être excessivement bon à le tuer. De façon répétée. Et bien que l'humain avait la faculté de pouvoir se relever après sa mort, Sans avait exercé sa fonction de juge depuis bien trop longtemps pour refuser d'assumer ses actes : Ne pas avoir su protéger son frère, ne pas avoir tenu sa promesse, ne pas avoir trouver la solution pour sauver tout le monde. Le poids de ses échecs reposait lourdement sur se épaules. Il méritait de finir dans un lieu aussi vide et aussi sombre que ses pensées, condamné à la solitude éternelle.

Oups. Il avait parlé trop vite. Il pouvait distinguer une silhouette brumeuse qui se rapprochait de lui. Elle semblait avoir sa taille et portait un pull rayé jaune et vert qui offrait un contraste plutôt marquant avec l'obscurité dans laquelle ils évoluaient. Mais au moins, avec la petite taille et les goûts vestimentaires, il n'y avait aucune chance que ce soit _cette_ personne. Maintenant que la silhouette devenait plus distincte au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait, Sans pouvait voir qu'il s'agissait d'un enfant mais pas exactement celui au pull bleu et violet et aux yeux mi-clos auquel il venait de se confronter. Cependant, Sans ne pouvait se défaire d'un sentiment de familiarité à son encontre.

L'enfant qui s'avançait vers lui avait une démarche assurée, plus impatiente que l'autre au pull bleu/violet et pourtant, à plusieurs reprises, le petit squelette avait pu voir ce dernier marcher parfois de cette façon : au moment où Papyrus s'apprêtait à expliquer l'un de ses puzzles et juste après que Sans lui ait offert un ultime avertissement. Le petit squelette sentit un frisson remonter sa colonne vertébrale, désormais certain de deux choses : que cet être se tenant devant lui avait suivi tout le voyage de l'enfant, du début jusqu'à la fin, avec tous les meurtres qui l'avait parsemé. La seconde certitude, qu'il ressentait dans la moelle de ses os, était que c'était cet être qui lui avait donné le coup de grâce à la fin de son dernier combat. Et cet être à l'apparence d'enfant continuait d'avancer vers lui.

Mais finalement, l'humain s'arrêta à deux mètres de Sans. Encore trop éloigné pour permettre d'initier un combat mais suffisamment près pour que Sans puisse observer par l'action d'Examiner. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas quelque chose auquel il s'attendait de la part de son meurtrier et une partie de lui se demandait ce qu'il manigançait à son encontre… Cela n'avait aucun sens (jeu de mot volontaire) et de plus, il n'aimait pas jouer selon la partition de l'adversaire. Il décida donc de faire ce qu'il savait le mieux faire : ironiser.

« Tu sais, normalement, quand on rencontre une nouvelle personne, la politesse veut qu'on se présente. Je commencerais bien, mais cela ne servirait à rien, n'est ce pas ? Après tout, tu me connais déjà depuis cette première fois dans la forêt de Couveneige. Il n'empêche… C'est bien que l'on se voit en chair et en os. Sauf que… oups, je suis mort et je n'ai donc pas fait de vieux os. Mes excuses. »

À la grande surprise de Sans, une petite lueur d'humour apparut dans les yeux rouges de l'enfant. Ce dernier appréciait sincèrement ses jeux de mots. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à cela venant d'un tueur sanguinaire. Il ne s'attendait pas non plus à la répartie de son interlocuteur :

« Pas d'inquiétude, vu que je ne suis plus de chair et de sang, je peux difficilement crâner à ce sujet non plus. Je suis morte depuis longtemps donc, pas de quoi avoir la chair de poule. »

Zut. C'était des jeux de mots plutôt sympas. Si ça continuait, il allait finir par apprécier son meurtrier et qu'est ce que cela disait sur son état mental s'il commençait à sympathiser avec celui qui n'avait laissé que poussières et cendres sur son passage ? Il devait reprendre le contrôle, sinon de la situation, du moins de ses nerfs.

« Il n'empêche que tu conserves l'avantage : tu me connais déjà mais la réciproque n'est pas le cas. »

« Effectivement, toutes mes excuses. Salutations, je suis Chara et rien ne t'empêche d'utiliser l'action d'Examiner pour en savoir plus à mon sujet. »

Bon d'accord...Chara, puisque c'était son nom apparemment, l'invitait à l'examiner, insinuant ainsi qu'il (ou elle, apparemment. Pourquoi fallait il que les sexes des humains soient tellement compliqué…) n'avait rien à cacher. Quelque part, Sans en doutait fort : bien des monstres pouvaient rendre leurs points faibles ou leurs statistiques inaccessibles à l'option Examiner. Cependant, Sans se décida à vérifier pour plusieurs raisons : d'une part, sa fonction de Juge rendait ses Examens de conscience beaucoup moins susceptibles à la tromperie. D'autre part...il apprendrait au moins quelque chose. Enfin, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Il lança donc son examen, son œil gauche brillant d'une lueur irréelle.

Chara, le premier enfant tombé.

Être devenu dépourvu d'âme et de conscience après sa mort et cherchant une réponse.

Apparemment amoral, mais d'une éthique inébranlable sur la responsabilité et les conséquences de tout acte.

Beaucoup d'informations à son sujet étaient dissimulées mais la dénommée Chara rendait accessible certaines d'entre elles. Et Sans ne pouvait pas nier que, bien qu'intéressantes, elles soulevaient autant de questions que de réponses. Il semblait donc qu'il allait devoir apprendre plus sur celle qui l'avait assassiné. Cependant, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait l'embarras du choix : autour de lui, il y avait du vide, au dessus de lui, du néant et en dessous de lui, absence de réalité.Il n'y avait littéralement personne d'autre. Alors autant discuter.

« Si je comprends bien, tu es le premier enfant tombé, n'est ce pas ? L'humain qui fut adopté par le roi, la reine et leur fils, c'est ça ? Et puis, vous, les enfants royaux, vous avez conçu ensemble un plan qui a tout aussi royalement échoué. Ai je tort ? »

Le visage de Chara montra une surprise soudaine mal dissimulée avant de se renfermer tout aussi vite avant de déclarer :

« Comment sais tu pour le plan ? Nous n'en avions parlé à personne et je ne me souviens pas que tu existais à l'époque. »

« Il y a quelques temps, l'un de mes raccourcis m'a ramené par accident au vrai laboratoire et j'ai visionné ces cassettes. Ajoute à cela quelques déductions sur ce que tout le monde connaissait de l'histoire et c'était facile de comprendre votre petit plan. »

En vérité, beaucoup de ces déductions et observations provenaient de ses rêves de lignes temporelles déjà expérimentées. Les cassettes avaient été visionnée dans l'espoir de trouver un indice sur ce qu'il s'était réellement passé dans cet horrible endroit. Sans succès. Néanmoins, cela lui avait permis d'apprendre beaucoup de chose sur cette partie très obscure de l'histoire de l'Underground, ainsi que d'en connaître un peu plus sur sa mystérieuse interlocutrice amatrice de plaisanteries. Réaliser qu'il plaisantait avec la reine avait été plutôt étrange.

« Mon plan. C'était mon plan qui nous a conduit à la mort, Asriel et moi. Et c'est Asriel qui a refusé de le suivre parce qu'il était trop bon et trop gentil, même pour sauver les siens. Comme tu le vois, c'est moi le vrai méchant dans l'histoire !»

Sans retint un rictus de victoire : il était finalement parvenu à ôter à Chara à la fois son calme et son sang froid, le faisant sortir de ses gonds et le poussant à dire vraiment ce qu'il avait sur son absence de cœur qui faisait office d'âme.

« De mon point de vue, les responsabilités sont partagées : tu avais une idée et la détermination de libérer les monstres. Tu as donc incité ton frère adoptif à poursuivre votre plan. Mais le fait est qu'il a choisi d'absorber ton âme et de remonter à la surface. Il a aussi choisi de préférer la mort plutôt que de vous défendre ensemble. Je n'aurais pas été étonné que tu lui en veuilles. Je n'aurais pas été étonné qu'il s'en veuille aussi. Culpabilité, rancune, doute et une question sans réponse : comment déterminer qui avait raison entre toi et lui ? »

«... »

« Plus tellement bavard, hein ? Objectivement, ton plan avait du mérite. La barrière ne pouvait être brisée sans que personne ne meurt comme l'aurait souhaité ton frère. Que ce soit en allant chercher les âmes à la surface en passant la barrière avec la tienne ou comme l'a fait Asgore, en attendant que sept humains tombent pour pouvoir détruire la barrière avec… À la fin, la seule solution pour que les monstres soient délivrées de l'Outre-Monde était de nous comporter de façon monstrueuse, donnant ainsi raison aux humains. Il n'y avait aucune bonne solution. Le dilemme perd de son intérêt quand il est décidé que tu en sortiras du mauvais côté. »

« … Ta dernière phrase était-elle une citation de L'Ogre de Jacques Ferron ? »

« Je vois qu'on a de la culture. J'ai toujours pensé que cela résumait notre situation. Il n'y avait pas de fin parfaite accessible. »

Il y eut un long moment de silence et Sans se sentait presque prêt à tout pour le briser tant cela devenait pesant.

« Même une fin imparfaite m'aurait convenue… Du moment qu'elle soit, tu sais… définitive. »

Sans soupira avant de s'allonger (plus ou moins) sur ce qui faisait office de sol. Il savait qu'auparavant, tout ce qui lui importait était que Papyrus survive et soit heureux, même s'il devait pour cela entretenir son ignorance. Ne jamais lui dire la vérité sur la réalité de ce monde, ne jamais lui en laisser entrevoir la cruauté. Sans ne détruirait pas son éternel optimisme en faisant comprendre à son frère que leur univers était destiné à se terminer dès qu'une fin serait atteinte pour ensuite recommencer. Mais désormais, dans ce lieu inconnu, froid et obscur, en présence du seul témoin conscient de la situation, le plus petit squelette pouvait honnêtement admettre qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait atteint le bout du rouleau. Il ne voulait plus recommencer une nouvelle fois tout ça en sachant ce qui arriverait inéluctablement. À ce stade, maintenant que son frère était mort, maintenant que plus personne n'avait à compter sur lui, alors que la trame du temps ne paraissait pas encore avoir recommencé à zéro avec Papyrus à nouveau vivant, Sans pouvait honnêtement admettre qu'il voulait en finir.

Que sa vie se finisse dans un hall éclairé par la lueur dorée du crépuscule ou au sommet d'un plateau, à contempler le soleil levant en compagnie de Papyrus et tous ses amis, Sans ne pouvait plus continuer. Certes, il donnerai beaucoup pour voir son frère admirer le soleil avec émerveillement, ignorant tout de ce qui se passerait ensuite. Mais maintenant, maintenant qu'il était désormais certain qu'il n'y avait pas d'issue, Sans donnerait tout pour effacer définitivement son existence et ne plus subir ça. Même s'il ne devait plus jamais revoir son frère…

* * *

Plusieurs minutes avaient dû s'écouler quand Sans releva la tête et s'aperçut que Chara s'était rapproché sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Il avait l'habitude d'être plus alerte mais dans le cas présent, il pouvait invoquer des circonstances atténuante compte tenu que c'était un fantôme. D'ailleurs, un fantôme pouvait il le blesser sans corps physique ? Lui-même était il encore vivant ou n'était il plus qu'une âme errante ?

« Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire ? » Demanda Chara en paraissant hausser un sourcil. Difficile à dire avec les visages transparents…

« Non. » Marmonna t-il, satisfait, au fond de lui, de n'avoir réellement rien de mieux à faire.

« Lève toi, sac d'os. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, ce genre de chose n'est jamais arrivé dans aucune ligne temporelle jusqu'à maintenant. »

Une lueur bleutée revint animer les orbites vides de Sans. Chara avait raison : d'après les comptes rendus qu'il avait enregistré dans son labo personnel, les lignes temporelles génocidaires se finissaient toujours de la même manière : il mourrait le premier, aussitôt suivi par Asgore et le Pissenlit. Et ensuite seulement, le monde était effacé et recommençait pour le pire. C'était une constante qui ne changeait pas, sauf pour quelques détails mineurs devant être des bouts de conversations. Et les constantes, par définition, ne changeait pas et se répétait toujours sur le même schéma. Or, son adversaire l'avait tué tout en annihilant le monde dans la même seconde. Son petit assassin avait tout à fait raison : cela n'était jamais arrivé une seule fois d'après ses souvenirs.

Peut-être que finalement, cela pouvait valoir le coup d'agir…

* * *

Chara sourit en voyant Sans se relever avec la petite lueur caractéristique dans son œil gauche. Il restait donc une infime touche d'espoir dans le squelette. Tant mieux. À vrai dire, le fantôme ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait pu se débrouiller sans lui à ce stade. D'une part parce que la Modification s'était produite uniquement lorsque Chara avait embarqué Sans avec elle de force dans l'inconnu. Cela signifiait que le petit squelette était en partie la cause de cette situation inattendue. Ce serait donc non seulement complètement stupide mais aussi impoli de le laisser tomber maintenant. Ensuite, Chara savait que le petit squelette était sans doute le plus intelligent monstre de Underground, assez bon en science pour comprendre des livres de physique quantique entre deux bouquins de blagues. Enfin, ou plutôt, surtout, Sans était quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait. Purement et simplement.

Elle aurait adoré faire connaissance avec le squelette, de préférence sans tuer son frère ou planter un couteau en lui. Mais bon… Ce qui est fait est fait. Peut-être que Sans lui pardonnerait s'ils parvenaient à tirer au clair cette situation, peut-être que non. Remarque, pour tirer cette situation au clair, il faudrait déjà un peu de lumière. Donc autant se mettre en route puisque apparemment rester ici ne résolvait rien et ne déclenchait aucune action en particulier.

D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de ne pas se séparer. Sans point de repère, ils ne parviendraient jamais à se retrouver et se perdre ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Au début, ils avait marcher en silence pendant ce qui avait paru être des heures. Cela avait été très ennuyeux. Puis Sans, presque par inadvertance, avait sorti un jeu de mot et Chara n'avait pu s'empêcher de rétorquer par un autre, encore pire, qu'elle tenait de Toriel. Sans n'avait pas voulu laisser le dernier (jeu de) mot à son compagnon de route et avait répliqué par un autre. Depuis, moitié en discutant, moitié en s'insultant, ils avaient réussi à épuiser leurs répertoires respectifs de blagues sur les champs lexicaux de la lumière, l'obscurité, le vide, le temps et, pour une raison inconnue, les chiens. Évidemment, ils avaient décidé de compter les points pour déterminer les meilleurs. Le score était en faveur de Sans pour le moment et cette fois, le thème se trouvait être la physique, où Sans avait un avantage injuste.

Mais alors qu'ils venaient à peine de commencer, ils virent une lumière briller au loin.

* * *

Voilà ce qui arrive quand vous accumulez autant de voies Génocide à vous seul. Chara finit par comprendre que les choses se répètent beaucoup trop au point de prendre les choses en main, même si elle a été suffisamment corrompue par les actions génocidaires pour tuer Sans, tout en lui sauvant la vie.

Je me suis toujours dit que Sans avait, de façon ironique, beaucoup de points communs avec Chara narrateur : ils apprécient les blagues, sont des trolls, croient qu'avoir un pouvoir implique des responsabilités et que chacun est responsable de ce qu'il en fait.

Et donc, je me suis demandée ce qui se passerait si j'allais au delà d'Anomalie, mon premier One-Shot sur Chara et voilà le résultat.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira et si c'est le cas, n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser un commentaire.


	2. Don't Give Up

Bonjour à tous,

Cette histoire est fondée sur la théorie de Chara en tant que narrateur et qui n'est donc pas un personnage foncièrement maléfique. Vous pouvez la trouver en tapant A CHARActer's Analysis, de Determinator.

Concernant Sans, c'est basé en partie sur Handplate, la BD de Dzara publiée sur Deviant Art. Plus d'explications arriveront au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.

Enfin, j'ai sans doute pioché quelques idées dans la saga vidéo de Comic Sans TV, surtout celle Dogs of Future Past.

Et maintenant que j'y songe, certaines idées proviennent de la série explicative sur Undertale de Captain Hype sur laquelle je me suis fondée pour la physique de Undertale.

L'univers original appartenant à Toby Fox

Cette histoire sera courte et bonne nouvelle, elle est déjà finie. Les parutions seront donc régulière.

Pour une meilleure lecture, je conseille fortement d'écouter les pistes Don't Give up, Gaster's theme ou Mysterious Door de l'Ost d'Undertale.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : N'abandonne pas.

Pendant de longs instants,Sans et Chara contemplèrent l'origine de la seule lueur dans ce vide obscur. Il s'agissait d'un unique bouton jaune sur lequel était marqué Effacer. Inutile de dire qu'aucun des deux n'était ravi de voir ça. Chara, entre deux sessions de jeux de mots, avait résumé les règles faisant fonctionner le pouvoir de Détermination : Sauver, Continuer, Effacer. Ce bouton, ils l'avaient bien compris, signifiait que cette ligne temporelle allait cesser d'exister comme les autres et qu'ils allaient revenir au point de départ. Chara serait à nouveau près de sa tombe à attendre l'influence de l'Anomalie par l'intermédiaire de l'humain qui tomberait et Sans se réveillerait encore plus dépressif avec seulement quelques impressions fugaces. Il n'en était pas question.

Finalement, après ce long silence, Chara finit par exploser. Sous les orbites creuses de Sans, elle se mit à frapper le sol avec furie (puisque aucun mur ne paraissait disponible dans ce lieu) comme si elle cherchait à le briser. Inutile de dire qu'étant un fantôme, cela ne fonctionnait pas et le squelette doutait que ses efforts, bien que louables, soient récompensés par une sortie magique. Néanmoins, l'entendre jurer de toutes ses forces et se défouler sur un élément intangible était un spectacle plutôt amusant, alors Sans n'intervint pas pour la calmer et se contenta d'admirer la scène. Voir le fantôme généralement calme, plutôt mesuré et sarcastique, perdre son calme et s'exprimer avec autant de rage en valait le détour.

« NON ! NON ET ENCORE NON ! Il n'est pas question que cela recommence ! Tu m'entends, Anomalie de malheur ?! Je ne jouerai pas à ton petit jeu de malade mental ! Je ne collaborerai pas, cette fois ! Ça n'a que trop duré ! Si tu crois que je vais appuyer sur ce satané bouton, tu peux toujours courir ! Ce n'est pas moi la sadique ici, espèce de ******* ! »

À ce stade, cela devenait un véritable déferlement de jurons extrêmement variés et que Sans, honnêtement, ne se serait jamais attendu à entendre dans la bouche de cette enfant si poli… Le petit squelette donnait mentalement des points pour la créativité et le ton franchement menaçant avec lequel ils étaient crachés quasiment sans interruption. Il aurait également tout donné pour que l'Anomalie soit téléportée juste devant Chara en pleine éruption de fureur, juste pour voir ce qu'il se passerait : peut-être l'ectoplasme se transformerait en plasma pour le vaporiser… L'idée était plutôt amusante à contempler et Sans n'était pas du genre à laisser passer une occasion de rire un peu…

« Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de péter les plombs dans ce noir total... »

Le rictus de rage de Chara devint très effrayant et le squelette recula de plusieurs pas, peu désireux de découvrir si un fantôme pouvait le blesser dans cet état. Par chance, pour le moment l'enfant n'avait pas l'intention de s'en prendre à lui, mais bien au sol. Elle frappait partout, sauf le maudit bouton, en silence, cette fois, ses yeux rouges brillant d'une lueur furieuse et désespérée. Le petit squelette ne désirait pas rajouter de l'huile à l'incendie et décida donc de se concentrer sur le bouton, l'examinant sous tous ses angles, avec beaucoup d'attention. Mais, quand il approcha sa main vers ce dernier, Chara, qui ne devait pas être aussi perdue dans sa rage qu'elle le laissait apparaître, surgit devant lui pour le stopper et dirigea cette fois sa colère sur lui :

« Es-tu malade ? Il n'est pas question d'entrer dans leur jeu ! Tu ne vas quand même pas renoncer si vite et... »

La lueur brillant dans l'orbite creuse du squelette arrêta net Chara dans son déballage verbal. Son compagnon d'infortune semblait attendre qu'elle se calme avant de répliquer. Le fantôme fit mine de prendre une profonde inspiration et d'expirer profondément, ce qui évidemment, n'avait pas beaucoup d'effet vu son état actuel. Néanmoins, Sans accepta le message sous-entendu.

« Je n'allais pas le presser, rassure-toi, je n'ai pas envie plus que toi de retomber en enfer. Mais analyse la situation. Objectivement, ce bouton ne devrait pas être là, ou du moins, pas de cette manière. C'est toi qui me l'a révélé, tu te souviens ? Dans toutes les situations auxquelles on est confronté dans l'Underground, il y a toujours un choix à faire. Même si le choix n'était qu'apparent, on faisait en sorte de t'en laisser l'illusion, tu avais toujours la possibilité de préférer une formulation à une autre. Même toi, à la fin, tu laissais le choix à ton partenaire de détruire le monde ou, s'il refusait, de l'anéantir à sa place. »

« En quoi est-ce pertinent ? ! À la fin, le résultat est le même et cela ne fait aucune différence ! » S'exclama Chara en levant les yeux au ciel inexistant.

«En effet. Mais calme toi et observe. Ici, quel que soit l'être qui gouverne cet endroit, il ne nous a pas laissé de choix, il ne veut même pas que nous en ayons l'illusion. Il veut nous contraindre à faire comme il le souhaite et en faisant cela, il nous a laissé un indice crucial. C'est nous qui avons la main. » Le ton de Sans paraissait sûr de lui et cela interpellait Chara.

«Je ne comprends pas ! En quoi ne nous laisser aucun choix fait en sorte que nous ayons la main dans cette situation sans issue ?! »

« Parce que tu as toujours le choix, même quand tu te trouves dans une situation sans issue, même quand tu es enfermé et que tu n'as aucun contrôle sur ton existence et sur ce qui t'arrive, tu as encore des choix. Tu peux choisir ta façon d'appréhender la situation. Et, quand une occasion se présente enfin, être assez fort pour assumer ses choix. » Déclara le squelette avec une sombre détermination.

« … Tu en parles en connaissance de cause, je me trompe ? » Demanda Chara après une longue minute de silence passée à contempler son compagnon d'infortune devant elle. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi décidé et cela attisait sa curiosité.

« Tu peux dire ça. » Répliqua Sans sans dire un mot de plus.

« Je ne peux pas me résigner. Je ne peux pas. La Détermination est ce qui m'a forgé et même si je n'ai plus d'âme… Je ne peux pas abandonner. C'est contraire à ma nature. » Répliqua le fantôme sur un ton résigné.

« Je comprends bien. Mais dans ce cas précis, je ne parlais pas d'abandonner. Quelqu'un a voulu que nous n'ayons pas le choix dans cette situation précise et en faisant cela, l'Anomalie a laissé échapper plusieurs points cruciaux. Tout d'abord, elle ne peut pas agir pour nous sinon, elle l'aurait déjà fait depuis belle lurette au lieu de tenter de nous forcer à le faire à sa place. Ensuite cet individu est tout aussi coincé que nous puisqu'il se sent obligé de nous laisser aucun choix afin que nous agissions comme il l'entend. S'il avait été un peu malin, il nous aurait donné une illusion de choix ou bien il aurait truqué les dés, c'est ce que j'aurais fait, en tout cas. Il a essayé d'improviser pour régler le problème mais il ne s'est pas rendu compte d'un point vital. » Expliqua le petit squelette en insistant bien sur chacun des points de son raisonnement.

« Lequel ? » Demanda Chara.

« Nous ne sommes pas déterminés. Et par là, je ne veux pas dire le pouvoir de combattre la mort par la seule force de la volonté. Je veux dire que nous possédons un libre arbitre et que c'est nous qui pouvons décider de notre destin sans être manipulé par une force supérieure. » Répondit Sans en fixant intensément son interlocutrice.

« Je te pensais du genre fataliste. » Souleva le fantôme, paraissant intrigué par le radical changement d'attitude de Sans.

« Je ne l'ai pas toujours été et je suis suffisamment libre de mes choix pour savoir quand abandonner cette attitude. Autrement, je ne m'amuserais pas à me confronter à toi dans un combat sanguinaire perdu d'avance de toute manière. À la fin, j'exerce mon libre-arbitre, histoire de faire passer un message à l'Anomalie, même si cela ne sert à rien. Je suis habitué à ce que mes paroles ne changent rien à la situation. J'ai désormais tendance à agir en dernier recours, je l'admets volontiers. Mais là, nous avons atteint précisément ce point. »

La lueur qui brillait dans l'orbite gauche de Sans était beaucoup plus effrayante que quand il les avait affronté dans le hall de la Justice. Elle était beaucoup plus prononcée et l'éclat bleu paraissait refléter quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu dans les orbites du squelette : de l'espoir.

« Alors que comptes tu faire ? » Demanda Chara, fascinée par le ton du monstre.

« Il y a un dernier point crucial que l'Anomalie a oublié. Ce bouton Effacer… C'est une interface avec le Vide dans lequel nous nous trouvons et la réalité où se situe l'Anomalie et elle prend la forme de ce que nous utilisons dans l'Underground. Ce qui signifie... »

« Que ce bouton Effacer se trouve à une jonction entre plusieurs réalités, c'est ça ? » Déduisit le premier Enfant Tombé.

« Tout à fait. Or, les points de jonction dans l'espace-temps sont plus fragiles, comme si tu avais tenté de coudre ensemble trois morceaux de tissus. En plus de ça, le couturier a fait un sale boulot et en tentant ce raccommodage de fortune, il n'a fait que fragiliser encore plus ce point. » Expliqua Sans, sa pupille brillant plus que jamais.

« Je sens que tu es sur le point de faire une grande révélation qui va entièrement bouleverser la situation. Vas-y, fais toi plaisir ! » Répliqua Chara, trop heureuse de laisser à son compagnon son instant de gloire.

« Les raccourcis que j'utilise pour me téléporter fonctionnent précisément grâce à ce genre de points de jonction. Je sais les trouver et les utiliser. »

« Du pure génie. » Souffla le fantôme bien qu'incapable en théorie de ce type d'action.

« Agrippe toi solidement à mon bras et ensuite, nous devrons toucher le bouton précisément en même temps. Tu es certainement la seule ici capable de toucher le bouton puisque tu peux détruire l'Underground sans être contrôlée par l'Anomalie mais moi, je suis le seul pouvant trouver le point pour nous faire passer dans une autre réalité. Donc ne me lâche surtout pas quand tu le feras. » Dit Sans sur un ton pressant.

«C'est bon. » Répondit Chara en s'agrippant au bras du squelette et en approchant sa main vers le bouton Effacer.

« Par contre, je serai honnête avec toi. Je n'ai aucune idée du lieu où on va atterrir. » Ajouta Sans alors que le doigt du fantôme touchait enfin l'interface.

Et avant même que Chara ait pu protester, ils disparurent du néant, ne laissant que le néant du Vide.

* * *

Dans un autre lieu, un squelette et un fantôme terrifié apparurent de concert et s'écrasèrent sur le sol avec fracas. Oui. Même le fantôme avait paru sentir l'impact, à en juger par ses grommellements incompréhensibles.

« Je te déteste. »

« Si tu préférais rester où nous nous trouvions... » Répliqua le squelette sur un ton sarcastique.

« Mettons que je n'ai rien dit. Bon, chose plus importante, où sommes nous ? » Répliqua Chara en se redressant pour regarder autour d'elle.

Ils se trouvaient dans une sorte de très long corridor dont ils ne pouvaient voir la fin. Les murs étaient aussi sombre que le lieu dont ils venaient mais avec une décoration différente. De larges bandes blanches, montant jusqu'au plafond, se trouvaient placées à intervalles réguliers, brillant d'une lueur diffuse et presque éteintes. Sans et Chara se trouvaient devant l'une d'entre elles, dont la couleur différait des autres et pouvait être qualifié de gris très sombre.

« Je préfère la décoration. » Déclara le squelette en se relevant et en contemplant les murs autour de lui.

« C'est parce que tu es un drôle de zèbre. » Répliqua le fantôme en imitant son partenaire.

« Ça zébré. » Dit Sans en affectant un nez bouché.

« On arrête tous les deux de faire les zèbres et on passe à la suite ? À quoi cela ressemble selon toi ? »Proposa Chara d'un ton plus sérieux tout en se rapprochant de l'une des bandes blanches.

« Peut-être à des portes. Structurellement et magiquement, je vois cela comme des portails et en même temps… à des lignes. Je pense que nous venons de celle-ci. » Affirma Sans en pointant du doigt la bande grisée derrière lui.

« Y a t-il un risque à essayer de passer par l'une d'entre elles ? » Demanda le fantôme en se tenant devant la plus proche de celles d'où ils venaient.

« Pas plus que de se téléporter depuis le néant pour aller dans un lieu complètement inconnu dont on n'avait jamais entendu auparavant. Par contre, je place mon veto sur la dernière. Il faudra me lever tôt pour repasser par celle-ci. »

« Je t'accorde deux points pour le jeu de mot. Allons y ensemble puisque nous ne savons pas encore si on peut faire ça séparément. »

« On finirait par croire qu'on travaille la main dans la main, toi et moi. » Fit remarquer Sans d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

« Il y a trop de jeux de mots sur les mains pour que je veuille me lancer là dedans. Voyons cela demain. » Rétorqua Chara alors qu'ils passaient au travers du mur blanc.

Le squelette ne répliqua pas. Non pas tant parce qu'il était à cours de jeux de mots mais à cause de ce qu'il voyait derrière le portail. D'innombrables lignes luisantes filaient devant eux, certaines se croisant, d'autres disparaissant d'un seul coup, quelques-unes naissant du croisement de certaines, toutes semblant filer vers une seule direction. Ils avaient l'impression de se trouver devant une véritable tapisserie, perpétuellement en mouvement, aux couleurs indéfinissables mais assez peu éclatantes. Cependant, sur une ligne en particulier, qui brillait d'un rouge vif, certains points bien précis, comme des étoiles lumineuses, brillaient et se détachaient fortement.. Les yeux écarquillés, Chara regardait autour d'elle, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'elle voyait exactement et paraissant avoir des difficultés à l'appréhender. Bien au contraire, Sans, de son côté, paraissait fasciné et le sourire qui s'affichait sur son crâne paraissait plus réel, comme s'il était vraiment excité.

« Bon, l'artiste, tu sais à quoi rime tout ça, pas vrai ? »

« Je ne me qualifierais pas de poète, mais oui, je crois que je sais ce que sont à la fois ces bandes portails et ce que sont ces choses. Chaque portail représente une ligne temporelle dans l'Underground, avec ses différences infimes. Et les lignes que nous avons devant nous dans cette sorte de tapisserie… Ce sont nos existences filant dans une seule direction, celle du temps qui passe. Chaque fil doit représenter une personne. Regarde la manière dont ces deux là se croisent avec un troisième qui en sort… Je dirais que c'est la naissance d'un monstre. » Décrivit Sans sur un ton excité.

« Il y en a tellement… Mais à la fois… pas tellement. Il n'y a pas celles de l'humanité, autrement, il y aurait des milliards de fils en plus. C'est incroyable ! Mais comment reconnaître celles qui nous intéressent ? » Souffla Chara, réellement éberluée par ce qu'elle voyait.

« Pour un monstre lambda, ce serait très compliqué. Mais pour l'humain que tu as accompagné, cela devrait être facile. Il suffit de suivre le fil rouge. » Répondit le squelette, les mains dans les poches.

« Très drôle... »

« Non, sérieusement. Il n'y a qu'un seul fil vraiment rouge dans cette trame et quand tu t'en approches, tu remarques quelque chose d'assez intéressant : tout d'abord, il apparaît brusquement, sans qu'il n'y ait rencontre entre deux autres fils, comme s'il était apparu de nulle part. Ensuite, il est d'un rouge très vif et d'après ce que je peux observer, tous les autres sont presque blanc, avec d'infimes nuances. Les âmes des monstres sont toujours de ce type de couleur et l'âme de l'humain était du même rouge. Enfin, il y a un fil rouge mais aussi translucide, enroulé autour de lui et je ne serais pas étonné qu'il s'agisse de toi. CQFD. » Démontra Sans en paraissant plutôt satisfait de lui même.

« Oui, tu as raison. Mais alors, tous ces points lumineux qui parsèment ce fil là… Ce serait des Sauvegardes ? » Demanda Chara en se rapprochant du fil rouge et en l'examinant intensément.

« Non. Regarde bien, ici, il y a une dizaine de points brillants rien qu'à cette intersection avec ce fil. Si l'on part du principe que les jonctions entre deux fils représentent une rencontre entre deux personnes, alors cela doit prendre en compte tous les types d'interactions, y compris les combats. Les points brillants ne symbolisent pas une sauvegarde mais une mort. L'humain a dû affronter un monstre et mourir à de nombreuses reprises contre celui-ci avant de le tuer. Regarde, le fil du monstre paraît coupé et cesse de se poursuivre. » Examina le squelette sur un ton dépourvu d'humour.

« De quel monstre s'agit il ? » Demanda Chara d'un air tendu et en évitant soigneusement le regard de son compagnon d'infortune.

Sans approcha délicatement la main du fil du monstre à l'endroit où il croisait celui rouge sang de l'humain et, avant que Chara ait pu l'en empêcher, il le toucha brièvement avant de reculer, comme s'il venait de se brûler, bien que l'absence de peau rendait cela difficile. Ses orbites paraissaient vides, ce qui était le signe d'un profond sérieux, comme l'avait bien compris le fantôme. L'esprit errant le regardait avec inquiétude, demandant ce qu'il s'était passé :

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? As-tu vu quelque chose ? »

« C'était Undyne. »

L'expression de Chara devint sombre et Sans l'avait bien remarqué. Il n'était pas observateur pour rien après tout…

« Tu la regrettes ? »

« Elle était la vrai héroïne de l'Underground. Quelqu'un qui n'abandonnait jamais, qui ne se rendait jamais. Elle était digne d'admiration. Même moi qui n'avais plus d'âme, je comprenais cela. » Répondit Chara avec une telle conviction que Sans ne pouvait que la croire.

Le squelette se retourna vers la tapisserie et l'observa à nouveau. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour aboutir à une conclusion terrible.

« C'est une ligne de temps génocide. Plus le fil rouge progresse, moins on trouve de lignes de monstres. Petit à petit, il y a de moins en moins de monstres, sauf les plus puissants. l'Underground devient vide jusqu'à ce que... »

« Personne ne vint. » Murmura Chara d'une voix atone.

« Ici, le fil rouge ne croise plus que trois fils. La première jonction est une véritable constellation de points lumineux. J'ai dû vraiment très bien faire mon boulot. Ensuite, le fil croise un autre, blanc éclatant et solide. Je présume qu'il s'agit d'Asgore. Et le dernier fil… Il est transparent comme le tien, un peu rose mais plus fragile. Je ne suis pas sûr, à ce point. » Dit Sans en touchant le dernier point de jonction pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

« Oh… Qui aurait cru que le pissenlit soit... »

« Asriel. » Acheva Chara d'une voix éteinte.

« Ton point de non-retour, j'imagine. Vos deux fils entrecroisés se séparent et juste après cela, même les quelques monstres qui avaient survécu au massacre grâce à Alphys disparaissent complètement. L'Underground est totalement annihilé. Génocide complété et après cela… plus aucune fin heureuse pour nous. » Acheva Sans en baissant son crâne.

Le silence s'éternisa et, à ce stade, il devenait clairement insupportable. Le poids de ses responsabilités n'avait jamais autant peser sur Chara mais elle ne se défilerait jamais devant elles. Il n'y avait pas moyen de se justifier devant sa propre victime et elle n'en avait pas l'intention. Ce ne serait que des excuses et des excuses devant cette hécatombe ne serviraient à rien. En revanche, elle pouvait lui donner ses raisons :

«C'est de ma faute. Si j'avais pu leur apprendre le sens des responsabilités, peut-être que cela n'aurait jamais eu lieu. Au lieu de cela, je me suis laissée entraîner à penser que la mort était la seule option qui nous restait, à tous. À ce stade, c'était la seule solution que j'avais trouvé pour que les événements arrêtent de recommencer sans arrêt et pour échapper à cette souffrance infinie. Si l'Anomalie était tellement frustrée de voir que les choses ne se passeront plus jamais comme elle le voudrait, alors elle arrêterait ses efforts malsains. J'étais trop naïve en pensant que l'Anomalie cesserait si facilement. C'est moi qui suis responsable. »

Sans ne répondit pas et se contenta de quitter la ligne temporelle condamnée avant d'entrer dans une autre, suivie par Chara qui attendait toujours sa condamnation. Dans cette autre ligne temporelle, tout semblait aller pour le mieux : l'humain rencontrait des monstres, devenait ami avec eux (après bien des morts pour l'enfant) et finissait par affronter Flowey. Ensuite, en formant une boucle plutôt étrange, il revenait à sa dernière sauvegarde, explorait le vrai laboratoire avant de lutter contre Asriel dans un combat final qui s'achevait par sa victoire et le retour des monstres à la surface. Une fin heureuse, pacifique, celle qu'il aurait souhaité. Mais d'après ses observations, le monde se faisait effacer peu après. Même si la fin était heureuse, elle n'était pas définitive.

Toujours sans un mot et encore suivi par Chara, Sans entra dans une autre ligne et vit une histoire assez similaire, sauf que la fin différait légèrement. Le fil rouge de l'humain était remplacé par celui de Chara et tous les amis que l'humain s'était fait étaient éliminés. Une fin qui aurait pu être heureuse devenait, finalement, pire que celle s'achevant par un génocide.

Sans revint dans le corridor et s'assit sur le sol en contemplant ce dernier d'un air morne. Chara, très hésitante, se rapprocha du squelette, dans le plus profond silence. Elle comprendrait parfaitement si son compagnon voulait s'en prendre à elle : selon son avis, cela ne serait que justice. Mais rien ne venait, sinon un silence encore plus pesant. Sans ne paraissait pas vouloir dire quoi que ce soit. Et puis, finalement, il dit simplement :

« C'est pour cela que j'ai perdu espoir. »

« ... »

« Aucun moyen de savoir si la fin heureuse dans laquelle je me trouvais était la bonne ou si j'allais me faire poignarder dans le dos, à peine sorti de l'Underground. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'es pas la seule en cause. Même si j'avais atteint la fin heureuse, j'aurais compris que ce ne serait pas définitif et j'aurais simplement attendu que le cauchemar recommence. Tu n'étais qu'une petite partie du problème dans tout ça. » Déclara Sans sur un ton morne.

« Non. Je suis à l'origine du problème. La Détermination. Si je n'étais jamais née avec ce satané pouvoir, jamais vous n'auriez autant souffert. Vous seriez peut-être encore coincés dans l'Underground mais vous n'auriez pas à souffrir à cause de la Détermination. » Répliqua Chara, ses yeux rougeoyants fixant le vide.

« Tu leur as donné espoir. De ton vivant, tu as permis à notre peuple de surmonter sa peur de l'humanité et sa dépression et de recommencer à vivre. Tu as cherché à libérer les Monstres et cela doit compter pour quelque chose. Même quand Asgore a opté pour un mauvais choix après ta mort, cela a quand même permis au peuple de retrouver espoir. » Nuança le petit squelette.

« L'espoir était la pire chose que je pouvais lui donner. L'Underground sera perpétuellement piégé dans une boucle sans fin et c'est à cause de moi. Tu sais très bien que c'est vrai ! Toi, parmi tous les autres, tu sais très bien que l'espoir n'est qu'un leurre !» S'exclama Chara.

« La boite de Pandore semble le confirmer. » acquiesça Sans.

« Ah… Tu connais la vrai signification du mythe, alors ? » Demanda le fantôme avec une expression amère.

« Je suis très familier avec, je le reconnais. La boite de Pandore où étaient enfermés tous les maux menaçant l'humanité : famine, maladie, guerre, souffrances, mort. Quand elle l'a ouverte, tous les maux se sont échappés et se sont répandus sur la Terre. Cependant, elle est parvenue à la refermer à temps pour que l'espoir y reste piégé. Pourquoi, se demanderait-on, l'espoir, un sentiment perçu si positivement, ferait-il partie des maux de l'humanité ? Parce que l'espoir ne sert qu'à prolonger la souffrance quand la situation est sans issue et c'est une chose bien terrible que de ressentir un tel sentiment quand on se trouve au bas de l'échafaud. Des interprétations sur ce mythe affirme que ce qui est resté au fond de la boite de Pandore n'était pas tant l'espoir que la connaissance du moment où notre vie prendra fin. Vivre en sachant quand l'heure de sa mort arrivera serait précisément vivre sans espoir. Cela marche aussi, je suppose. » Analysa le squelette d'un air un peu songeur.

« Tu vois donc bien... » Commença Chara.

« Pour les personnes lucides, et je ne veux pas dire par là forcément les plus intelligentes, l'espoir est une malédiction. Nous savons exactement quelle sera l'issue de toute manière. Mais pour la majorité des mortels, humains comme monstres, l'espoir est ce qui leur permet d'avancer. Autrement, ils seraient comme nous : soit ils auraient abandonné l'idée même de bonheur, soit ils seraient prêts à n'importe quelle extrémité pour faire cesser la souffrance. Je ne voudrais pas que ceux qui m'entourent deviennent comme moi ou comme toi. Ils veulent être heureux et même si pour moi, c'est impossible, je ne pourrais arracher ce souhait à ceux que j'aime. »

« Comme Papyrus ? » Demanda le fantôme d'une voix hésitante.

« Non. Tu pourrais faire subir tout ce que tu veux à Papyrus, tu peux le conduire aux portes de la mort et même l'y laisser, il ne cessera jamais d'espérer. Il sera imperméable à toute raison, il refusera tout argument logique, il niera même d'innombrables preuves sous ses yeux, même venant de moi. L'espoir et son éternel optimisme seront toujours là pour le guider, même dans les moments les plus difficiles. Même l'Anomalie ne pourra pas le faire changer d'avis. » Déclara Sans, comme s'il n'émettait pas une simple opinion, mais un fait aussi évident que si la gravité existait.

« Tu insinues qu'à une époque, tu essayais de lui faire voir la raison. » Fit remarquer Chara.

« Et j'y ai renoncé. Au final, peu m'importait d'avoir raison. Essayer n'avait rien donné et n'avait fait que nous blesser. Papyrus était la seule raison pour laquelle je désirais vivre alors je m'en suis satisfait. »

« Je suppose que les ignorants sont bénis... » Soupira Chara, avec un air clairement désabusé sur son visage et paraissant complètement lasse. D'après ce qu'elle savait de Papyrus, sa naïveté le rendait clairement plus heureux que n'importe qui dans l'Underground. Peut-être devrait elle l'imiter ? Nan ! Chara appréciait trop les mauvais jeux de mots et le sarcasme pour cela.

« Les ignorants sont peut-être plus heureux mais ils sont moins libres, au final. Je propose donc qu'on remédie à notre ignorance. » Déclara Sans en se relevant avec un air décidé qui n'avait pas sa place sur le crâne du squelette dépressif.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda la fantôme, un peu étonnée par ce brusque changement d'attitude de son partenaire.

« Tu ne vois pas ? Là où nous nous trouvons, nous avons des centaines de millier de données à déchiffrer. Des milliers et des milliers de fois ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'Underground. Excepté que cette fois, je n'aurais plus à compter sur de vagues souvenirs, des réminiscences éphémères et des rêves épars. Maintenant, nous avons affaire à la réalité concrète, sous forme de lignes codées. Nous pouvons analyser chaque situation et observer les points communs mais aussi déterminer s'il y a une différence ou une variante que nous pourrions explorer pour remédier à notre situation. »

« Tu veux analyser chacune d'entre elle ? Mais, il semble y en avoir une infinité ! C'est titanesque ! » S'exclama Chara, complètement incrédule.

« Je ne vois rien de mieux à faire en ce moment précis. Ne me dis pas que tu as les foies ? »

« Je vais te montrer qui d'entre nous a les tripes pour ça ! » Gronda Chara avec un sourire décidé.

Et ensemble, d'un air déterminé, les deux compagnons se dirigèrent vers le prochain portail.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre. Si vous avez lu et que vous avez aimé, merci de laisser une review, même courte.

Joyeux Noël à tous !


	3. Prémonitions

Bonjour à tous,

Cette histoire est fondée sur la théorie de Chara en tant que narrateur et qui n'est donc pas un personnage foncièrement maléfique. Vous pouvez la trouver en tapant A CHARActer's Analysis, de Determinator.

Concernant Sans, c'est basé en partie sur Handplate, la BD de Dzara publiée sur Deviant Art. Plus d'explications arriveront au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.

Enfin, j'ai sans doute pioché quelques idées dans la saga vidéo de Comic Sans TV, surtout celle Dogs of Future Past.

Et maintenant que j'y songe, certaines idées proviennent de la série explicative sur Undertale de Captain Hype sur laquelle je me suis fondée pour la physique de Undertale.

L'univers original appartenant à Toby Fox

* * *

Avertissement :

Cette histoire sera courte et bonne nouvelle, elle est déjà finie. Les parutions seront donc régulières. Cependant, je laisse une semaine, le temps que d'éventuels commentaires soient postés suite à la parution du chapitre. Beaucoup de lecteurs peuvent se fier au nombre de reviews d'une fic pour se décider à lire une histoire et, même si j'ai d'abord écrit cette histoire pour moi, je trouve important de donner envie à un lecteur afin de partager sur ce sujet. Néanmoins, je refuse que le nombre de reviews soit un chantage pour mes lecteurs. Je garde donc mon rythme de parution actuel, sauf incident grave.

Pour une meilleure lecture, je conseille fortement d'écouter les pistes Premonition quand Sans fait ses analyses, DogSongs (vous comprendrez...), Waterfall pour la mélancolie, Mysterious Door pour l'ambiance générale, pistes tirées de l'Ost d'Undertale par Toby Fox

* * *

Chapitre 3

Le squelette et le fantôme contemplaient les lignes de chaque individu de l'Underground en cherchant à comprendre la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements dans cette trame. Ils en étaient à la quatorzième porte et déjà, c'était plus simple de repérer à quel type de parcours ils avaient affaire. Pour se repérer, Sans, après chaque visite, utilisait la magie pour marquer ce qu'ils avaient appris sur le mur à côté du portail visité, en grosses lettres fluorescentes rouges qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à un mélange de magie et de sang. Ou de ketchup. Chara était quasiment certaine que c'était de la sauce tomate mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander d'où le squelette tirait une quantité aussi invraisemblable de sauces. Sérieusement, cela ressemblait plus à un message laissé par une personne assassinée ! Il paraissait en avoir une quantité infinie ! Toujours est-il qu'il s'en servait pour décrire le type de parcours (Génocide, Pacifique ou Neutre.), le nombre de décès subis par l'enfant humain, les conséquences générales après la fin, le temps écoulé. Il ajoutait également des chiffres et parfois des remarques dans un langage étrange, généralement quand il était tellement perdu dans ses analyses qu'il oubliait qu'il avait avec lui quelqu'un qui ne lisait pas ce type de langage.

Ils se trouvaient devant une trame avec tellement de points lumineux parsemant le fil rouge de l'humain qu'on en voyait à peine la couleur. Chara cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises alors qu'elle touchait la ligne avec ses doigts fantomatiques pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé cette fois là tandis que Sans faisait de même. D'un commun accord, ils se regardèrent avec un même air de perplexité :

« Tu as bien vu la même chose que moi, pas vrai ? »

« Il est mort une fois contre un Jellynuscule et aussi contre un Emoplasme. Qui arrive à mourir contre des monstres comme ça ? » Demanda Chara complètement incrédule.

« Quelqu'un qui n'était pas doué. On ne peut pas dire qu'il se soit amélioré par la suite. Il lui a fallu huit essais face à Undyne, au moins autant contre le Ragequin, ce qui est franchement...triste. Neuf essais pour vaincre Metaton et onze contre Asgore. Il a dû recommencer douze fois contre Flowey. Je suis quasiment certain que Papyrus a dû l'enfermer plusieurs fois dans le garage pour éviter de le tuer ! »

« Mais comment est-ce possible, s'exclama Chara avec force, le dernier portail nous montrait un parcours Génocide où il a seulement été tué trois fois contre toi ! Je ne pensais même pas que cela soit possible ! Il ne peut pas y avoir autant de différences ! »

« Non, en effet. Ce qui m'amène à émettre l'hypothèse suivante : il y a plusieurs Anomalies démontrant une expérience différente en matière d'adresse et de dextérité. Conclusion : les Anomalies sont en réalité différentes personnes. » Dit Sans d'un air sérieux.

« Plusieurs Anomalies ? Nous n'avons pas fini... Tu pourrais me dire ce que tu as écrit ? » Soupira Chara en regardant Sans écrire ses conclusions dans son code.

« Oups, désolé. Mauvaise habitude. En gros, je disais que l'Anomalie avait choisi une voie Pacifique, avait réussi à se faire tuer plus de cinquante fois, il lui a fallu plus d'une journée pour réussir son but et j'ajoute quelques lignes de codes me permettant d'identifier cette Anomalie. j'ajoute que cette dernière n'a certainement pas fait de Parcours Génocide après cela. »

« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? » Demanda Chara avant de s'interrompre d'elle même : avec cet incroyable taux d'échecs, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il soit parvenu à vaincre Undyne et encore moins Sans. À moins d'être masochiste. Et encore.

« Pourquoi tu marques cette dernière information ? » questionna le fantôme pour détourner l'attention de sa question idiote.

« Si l'on en vient à devoir négocier avec quelqu'un, je préfère que ce soit avec quelqu'un comme ça plutôt que un génocidaire multi-récidiviste. »

«Ça se défend... Et concernant les codes ? »Demanda Chara en approuvant la dernière remarque.

« Des valeurs comme les statistiques générales, et aussi des variantes inconnues que j'arrive à déchiffrer mais dont je ne comprends pas tout à fait la signification. Une valeur de FUN… Je les note quand même au cas où ça s'avérerait utile, histoire qu'on n'ait pas à recommencer tout le travail. »

« Tu n'as pas tort. Mais sérieusement, est ce que nous voulons vraiment travailler avec quelqu'un qui s'est fait tuer par Emoplasme ? »

« À cheval donné, on ne regarde pas les dents. Et puis, je te signale que je parviens à travailler avec toi. » Répliqua Sans sans rancune particulière.

« Pas la peine d'avoir le mors au dent... »

* * *

En entrant dans une nouvelle salle, ils virent cette fois un début de Génocide qui avait échoué quand l'Anomalie n'avait pas pu se résoudre à tuer Papyrus. Sans afficha un sourire légèrement nostalgique :

« Cela fait plaisir de voir qu'il a raison de temps à autre. Je pourrais presque l'entendre me dire qu'il a toujours raison puisqu'il est le grand Papyrus. »

« C'est quand même incroyable : il y a plus d'échecs à accomplir une voie Génocide face à ton frère que face à Maman ou même face à toi ! »

« D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, Toriel est capable de te tuer par accident et ce n'est jamais le cas de Papyrus. Quant à moi… J'imagine que je représente un défi impossible à résister pour quelqu'un croyant avoir le droit de faire ce qu'il veut. Mais mon frère ne tue jamais et ce, même si tu n'as plus qu'un seul point de vie puisqu'il est capable de stopper son attaque aussitôt. Cela signifie que tu ne peux pas te justifier en te disant que c'est tuer ou être tuer et que tu n'avais pas le choix. » Expliqua Sans avec un léger rictus.

« Comment Papyrus fait-il pour être si précis ? » Demanda Chara tout haut en peinant à cacher son admiration, sans se rendre compte qu'elle en parlait au présent.

« Très simple, il s'entraînait tous les jours avec un monstre qui n'a qu'un seul point de vie. » Répondit Sans sur un ton sarcastique.

Le fantôme tenta de se frapper au visage, mais sans succès, pour avoir oublier cela. Elle aurait dû y penser avant. Bien que le grand squelette paraissait extrêmement naïf et grandiloquent, ses attaques étaient plutôt fortes. Papyrus devait donc être extrêmement doué pour parvenir à jauger les points de vie de son adversaire d'un simple coup d'œil et posséder une maîtrise incroyable de sa magie pour arrêter aussitôt. Honnêtement, voir les deux frères combattre ensemble devait être le spectacle du siècle. Cependant, soucieuse de préserver son partenaire, elle tût ses pensées et poursuivit leur travail d'analyse.

* * *

Les deux acolytes contemplaient la trame avec un air plus perplexe qu'auparavant.

« Je rêve ou bien est ce... » Commença Chara en regardant à plusieurs reprises pour s'assurer qu'elle n'hallucinait pas.

« Le petit chien blanc à la tête de l'Outre-Monde ? Non. Tu ne rêves pas. » Même Sans était décontenancé.

« J'adore les chiens, mais celui-là… Il est pénible ! Qu'est ce que je raconte ? Il est quand même adorable. » S'exclama Chara qui paraissait avoir du mal à se faire un avis stable concernant l'animal.

« Regarde son fil. Il n'est pas du tout continu. Il passe à travers les murs sans difficultés. Il apparaît et disparaît comme il le souhaite. » Souligna Sans.

« Généralement pour te troller. Un peu comme toi, finalement. » Ajouta Chara d'un air profondément dubitatif.

« Ce chien est intriguant. Allons chercher les lignes temporelles où on le voit le plus. » Décida le squelette.

« Essaie les Lignes temporelles Pacifistes, je crois que je l'ai plus souvent vu dans ces moment là. »

...

Quelques temps après :

« Nous avons donc affaire à un chien qui vole le téléphone de Toriel, les os de mon frère, un artefact légendaire dont personne n'a jamais entendu parler. Il est capable de passer à travers les murs, d'être désamorcé, de s'installer dans ton inventaire tranquillement et il ne peut être déloger autrement qu'en le laissant voler le fameux artefact. Il te laisse des petits cadeaux dans ton inventaire. Apparemment, il vit soit dans le tiroir sous l'évier de notre maison, de temps à autre dans celui de Undyne, il a aussi une chambre à l'hôtel de Metaton. Dans les faits, il aime dormir à peu près partout. Il possède aussi un repaire sous la forme d'une chambre mystérieuse dans laquelle il a créé un jeu ressemblant à notre monde. Il aime laisser des commentaires stupides sur les réseaux sociaux et il essaie de réparer un tissu, en vain. Concernant ses goûts alimentaires, il apprécie plus particulièrement les plats contenant le mot chien et particulièrement mes hot-dogs ainsi que les lasagnes de Papyrus. »

« Le dernier point prouvant qu'il a des goût de chiots. » Fit remarquer Chara sur un ton sarcastique.

« Difficile de te donner tort là dessus. » Commenta Sans tout en accordant mentalement trois points à la plaisanterie.

« Personnellement, je trouve qu'il a des points communs avec toi : je veux dire par là qu'il apparaît et disparaît à sa guise et jamais où on l'attend, il semble apprécier de faire des farces à Papyrus tout en étant assez proche de lui, il est plutôt désordonné, il aime dormir assez souvent. Il a un côté mignon. Et ne parlons même pas de son côté troll et de sa tendance à envoyer valser les lois de la physique quand ça l'arrange. » Lista le fantôme en comptant sur ses doigts tous les éléments en commun.

Sans haussa les épaules : le pire, c'est que c'était difficile de contredire son interlocutrice et elle soulevait des points plutôt bien trouvés. Attends un instant, son petit assassin venait de dire qu'il était mignon ? Apparemment, il ne s'en était pas aperçu à temps, ce qui rajoutait un point à son rival en matière de blague. Finalement, il soupira et dit :

« Tu sais, je viens d'aboutir à une conclusion que j'estime plutôt probable : quelqu'un ici se fiche de nous. »

« Je ne serais même pas étonnée par ça. Mais à défaut de briser le quatrième mur, tu peux toujours y laisser nos informations. »

Puis, ils poursuivirent leur chemin.

* * *

Chara sortit de l'un des portails du mur de droite tandis que Sans l'attendait devant le portail en face, situé sur le mur de gauche. Après avoir exploré ensemble plus d'une centaine de portails, ils avaient finalement décidé qu'ils iraient plus vite en explorant chacun de leur côté les trames du mur qu'ils s'attribueraient. Il y avait certes plus de chance de rater quelque chose s'ils n'étaient pas ensemble mais généralement, ils faisaient des observations de plus en plus similaires et ils commençaient à perdre du temps (en admettant que cette donnée existe encore).

Ils avaient donc élaboré un plan d'action qu'ils appliquaient à chaque nouvelle exploration. Tout d'abord, ils examinaient rapidement le schéma général, déterminant au premier coup d'œil s'ils avaient affaire à un Génocide, une Route Pacifiste ou pseudo-pacifiste. Dans ces cas là, puisqu'il fallait répondre à des conditions simples et toujours similaires, il y avait tellement peu de variables à observer qu'ils passaient rapidement là dessus. Ils se contentaient de noter le nombre de décès de l'humain, le temps que cela avait pris et certaines données facilement trouvées. Dans le cas d'une fin Neutre, ils analysaient le message laissé par Sans et tentaient de déduire certains éléments.

Chara commença la première son rapport avec un air las :

« Une fin Neutre, avec Undyne à la tête de l'Underground et Papyrus en accessoire décoratif. L'Anomalie, ou plutôt l'humain, est mort une douzaine de fois et il a tué Flowey. Pas grand-chose à dire là dessus. Un niveau de LOVE d'environ sept. Je dirais que c'était la première fois pour lui qu'il se confrontait à l'Underground Et toi ? »

« Fin Neutre aussi, mais plus en expérimentant, celui-là. Peu de morts et il n'a utilisé aucun aliment pour se soigner. Il a obtenu une fin peu commune en tuant seulement Undyne. Le genre d'Anomalie qui aime expérimenter et qui va tôt ou tard tenter le génocide. »

« Donc rien de neuf... »

« Non, j'avoue que j'y ai cru quand je suis tombé sur le message d'erreur à la fin avec cette drôle de musique avec les chiens. Tout cela semblait indiquer que nous nous trouvions dans un jeu. D'ailleurs, c'est le pissenlit qui l'a dit lui même, non : « Tout cela n'est qu'un jeu » ? » Demanda Sans d'un air déprimé.

« S'il n'y avait eu que moi, j'aurais fini par le penser puisque comme Asriel, je n'ai plus d'âme. Mais tu es là et tu souffres réellement. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que tu es un être de chair et de sang vu ta condition de squelette, mais le principe est le même. Les habitants de l'Underground souffrent, ils sont tristes, ils sont joyeux, ils doutent, ils espèrent, ils rêvent. Certains sont pessimistes et d'autres optimistes. Mais une chose est sûre : même si nous étions seulement un programme, le fait que vous êtes intelligents et conscients et donc, capable de ressentir la souffrance, devrait interdire toute expérimentation de toute manière. »

Le sourire de Sans devint très légèrement plus détendu et il déclara :

« Je vais me reposer un peu, alors. Si toi, le fantôme ne possédant plus d'âme me rassure sur mon existence en tant qu'être conscient et pourvu d'une âme, alors cela signifie que je manque de sommeil. Juste le temps de compter les moutons électriques... »

* * *

Dormir ne paraissait pas avoir eu beaucoup d'effet sur Sans. En fait, il avait l'impression d'essayer de se forcer à se reposer tout en conservant malheureusement la conscience qu'il était encore éveillé. Finalement, cela devenait presque plus épuisant d'essayer que de rester éveiller, forçant ainsi Sans à se relever. Chara le regardait avec un air inquiet, s'il devait en juger.

« Maintenant que j'y pense, tu n'as pas dormi depuis je ne sais combien de temps. Tu ne manges même pas ton ketchup. Dans mon cas, étant un fantôme, c'est parfaitement normal. Mais toi, Sans, tu as un problème et il faudrait se pencher dessus. »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment non plus. Si ça se trouve, je suis devenu un fantôme quand tu m'as tué et vu que tu n'es plus tangible, tu ne l'as peut-être pas touché du doigt. »

« Non. Tu es tangible. Ton ketchup est réel, même si ta magie le fait plus ressortir. En plus, je te vois quelque fois toucher ta cage thoracique là où je t'ai poignardé, comme si cela te faisait encore mal. » Argua Chara.

« C'est peut-être une douleur fantôme… Ou bien... » Supposa Sans en tentant une plaisanterie.

« De quoi s'agit il ? »

« Tu m'as tué et ensuite, tu as effacé notre monde tout en t'emparant de moi pour nous conduire dans le Vide. Est ce que tu te souviens de ce que tu as atteint : mon corps ou es-tu parvenus à atteindre directement mon âme ? » Demanda le squelette en réfléchissant.

« Ton corps. Quand je te poignarde, tu pisses du sang, plutôt étrange pour un squelette. Mais tu as toujours un laps de temps pendant lequel tu es encore conscient malgré que tu n'as plus un point de vie et où tu dis que tu nous avais prévenu pour ce qui va suivre et ensuite tu dis à Papyrus que tu vas chez Grillby et lui demande s'il veut quelque chose. Tu ne meurs jamais sous nos yeux et tu ne transformes pas en poussière devant nous.»

« Donc, si je résume bien, tu m'as pris alors que j'étais techniquement mort dans un vide sans espace tangible et où le temps ne passe pas. Petite ? Je crois que tu as fait de moi un Chat de Schrödinger. »

« C'est un exemple de physique quantique, pas vrai ? Je croyais que c'était pour montrer les phénomènes quantiques ne pouvaient être mesurables puisque le fait même de mesurer perturbait le résultat ? » Demanda Chara.

« C'est déjà difficile d'expliquer cela aux adultes et pourtant, tu sembles connaître des notions de sciences bien au dessus de ton âge. Oui, techniquement, le chat de Schrödinger est une expérience de pensée et n'a jamais été réalisée concrètement. Cependant, nos actions respectives ont créés des conditions telles que cela a conduit à ce résultat. Tu m'as tué mais aussitôt après, tu as détruit ce monde et tout ce qui constitue la réalité, y compris le temps et l'espace, me plaçant ainsi en état de mort-vivant. Cet état m'empêche de mourir mais aussi de vivre. C'est vraiment intéressant... » Commenta Sans.

« Tu sembles le prendre plutôt bien. » Souleva le fantôme d'un air intrigué.

« Je viens de devenir une expérience de la pensée reconnue pour sa complexité dans le domaine de la physique quantique. Pour un scientifique tel que moi, apprendre quelque chose de complètement nouveau a tendance à me réjouir. D'autant plus que cela soulève d'autres questions et répond à des théories encore plus intéressantes sur lesquelles on s'était déjà penché. »

« Lesquelles ? » Demanda Chara, réellement intriguée.

« Qu'est ce que exactement la Barrière ? Quel rôle tient la magie dans tout ça ? Et surtout, qu'est ce que l'Underground ? »

« Continue, cela m'intéresse. » Répliqua Chara avec un air extrêmement sérieux.

« Imaginons que le monde d'où tu viens soit une bulle, comme une bulle de savon. Quand l' l'Underground fut créé par les sept humains, ils ont créé une petite bulle à l'intérieur de la bulle de la réalité. Cette petite bulle d' l'Underground fonctionnerait selon les mêmes principes que la réalité : Quatre Forces (gravité, électromagnétisme, Interactions Forte et Interaction Faible), l'existence d'un espace-temps bien qu'il existe quelques différences avec celle de ta réalité. J'ajoute aussi la présence des éléments de la table périodique, des conditions de température et de pression variables selon des lieux et j'en passe. Ce qui, en principe aurait dû détruire l' l'Underground depuis belle lurette.»

« Logique, quand on y pense. À moins de vivre dans un écosystème parfaitement équilibré avec, par exemple la même production d'oxygène que de dioxyde de carbone, vous vous seriez asphyxié depuis belle lurette. Pareil pour l'eau, à moins que vous maîtrisiez le recyclage parfait, ce n'est pas possible. Vous utilisez même de la glace pour refroidir le Core… Qui fonctionne à l'énergie géothermique...Non, cela n'aurait pas marché de toute façon. L'accumulation d'une telle quantité d'énergie aurait dû faire exploser cette bulle de réalité, en vous tuant tous. Elle devait donc ne pas être complètement étanche afin de laisser passer des éléments naturels comme l'eau, les gaz et le magma du volcan. »

« Tout juste. La seule chose que cette bulle ne laisse pas passer est la magie. Ce qui m'a toujours semblé paradoxal compte tenu que la bulle l'Underground a été créée grâce à la magie. »

« De la magie humaine. Cela fait toute la différence, croyez moi. » Insista Chara sur un ton tellement ironique que Sans ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer :

« Tu as l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur le sujet. Si tu ne veux pas en parler, je peux attendre. Toujours est-il que la Réalité de l'Underground et celle de la Réalité Humaine fonctionnent différemment. Je vais reprendre l'analogie des bulles de savon. Il y a une différence fondamentale dans leur fonctionnement. Mais peut-être sauras tu la déduire. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te passerais pas un savon si tu te trompes. » Déclara Sans avec une vague lueur intéressée dans ses orbites.

« Je me sens lessivé par la discussion scientifique, mais, si je devais émettre une hypothèse, pour reprendre ton analogie, ce serait au sujet du côté de la bulle sur lequel nous vivons. Les monstres derrière la Barrière vivent sur la partie interne de la bulle Underground, dans un microcosme. Les humains qui vivent sur la bulle de Réalité vivent sur la partie externe de leur bulle. » Expliqua Chara avec dans ses yeux une intense lueur d'intelligence.

« Exactement » Approuva le squelette tout en poursuivant.

« Je suppose que dans ce cas, ce qui est à l'intérieur de la bulle de réalité Humaine et qui entoure l'Underground, c'est le Vide. Celui-là même où nous nous trouvions… Ce qui est logique puisqu'en détruisant ce monde à la fin d'une voie Génocide, je détruisais seulement l'Underground mais je restais quand même dans la partie interne de la bulle la plus grande. Belle théorie ! Je mériterais un prix Nobel de Physique pour ça ! » Acheva Chara, très contente d'elle.

«Félicitations, nous venons, toi et moi, de faire avancer la Science en nous servant d'analogies aussi foireuses que nos jeux de mots. Plutôt Ignobel... » Complimenta Sans avec un sourire sincère.

« Je m'insurge, c'était de la vulgarisation, nuance. Et si quelqu'un, ici, nous entend, il faudra bien qu'il comprenne nos hypothèses, après tout. » Répliqua le fantôme en prenant la pose.

« Je confirme. Et puis c'est une bonne métaphore. » Renchérit le squelette d'un air satisfait.

« Une excellente. On ne pourra pas dire qu'on a bullé pour la créer. » Conclut Chara.

« Maintenant, il reste à savoir qu'est ce qui est à l'origine de tout ça. » Rappela Sans en fixant le premier enfant tombé.

« J'ai la réponse mais ce ne sera pas gratuit. Je veux quelque chose en échange. »

« Vraiment ? » Répliqua Sans avec un ton inquiétant.

« C'est donnant/donnant. Tu me dis ton passé et je te dis le mien. Et c'est toi qui commenceras. » Répliqua son partenaire sur un ton définitif.

« Et en quel honneur, je te prie ? » Dit le squelette dont les orbites vides témoignaient de son sérieux. Un léger bourdonnement semblait émaner de son œil gauche, signe que sa magie était prête à réagir.

« Simple, je promets de te raconter mon passé. De nous deux, c'est toi qui détestes les promesses et qui est le plus à même de les briser, comme tu l'as démontré. Non pas que je te le reproche vu ce qui t'a conduit à la rompre. Autre argument, tu es tout à fait à même de me rendre la vie ou plutôt mon existence, difficile, voir impossible si je refuse de tenir mon serment. » Répondit Chara.

« Cela se défend. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi te raconter mon histoire nécessaire pour comprendre notre situation. » Souleva Sans d'un air extrêmement sombre.

« Je sais. Si ça se trouve, cela n'en a aucune. Mais dans l'Underground , tout consistait à essayer de comprendre l'autre au-delà des apparences et de ses actes. Si tu veux comprendre comment on en est arrivé là, je vais devoir te raconter mon histoire. Une histoire que je n'ai jamais partagé avec quiconque, y compris mon meilleur ami, Asriel et qui a conduit à tous mes actes passés mais aussi ceux actuels. Je refuse de partager cette histoire avec quelqu'un qui ne me respecte pas suffisamment pour me rendre la pareille. » Expliqua l'enfant fantomatique avec ses yeux rouges mortellement sérieux.

« Je vois. Tu ne renonceras pas, n'est ce pas ? Je suppose également que ta volonté d'en connaître plus sur moi vient également de ce que tu as étudié via les lignes temporelles que nous avons visité ? » Demanda le petit squelette d'un air sardonique.

« Également. Je ne suis pas la seule singularité de l'Underground. Vos lignes temporelles, à Papyrus et toi, apparaissent brutalement, sans être le fruit de l'union de deux monstres. J'ai également observé d'autres choses étranges, des différences selon les trames visitées, mais fonctionnant selon des variables fixes et pourtant aléatoires. Et je sais pertinemment que tu sais à quoi elles correspondent. » Répondit Chara d'un air dur.

« Oui… Je suppose que je n'ai pas été totalement honnête avec toi. Bien. Je vais te raconter mon histoire, à Papyrus et moi. Une histoire dont je suis le seul à me souvenir et dont personne d'autre ne pourra témoigner. »

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère que vous avez apprécié la tentative de vulgarisation scientifique de la physique de l'underground de la quantique, infiniment plus complexe.  
Je précise aussi que le parcours observé lamentable en début de chapitre fut le mien... Ai-je précisé ma nullité pour jouer à ces jeux ?

Des commentaires pour voir ce que vous pensez du tournant pris par mon récit m'intéresse, tout comme les questions ou critiques sur le sujet.

Bon Nouvel An !


	4. It's Raining Somewhere

Bonjour à tous,

Cette histoire est fondée sur la théorie de Chara en tant que narrateur et qui n'est donc pas un personnage foncièrement maléfique. Vous pouvez la trouver en tapant A CHARActer's Analysis, de Determinator.

Concernant Sans, c'est basé en partie sur Handplate, la BD de Dzara publiée sur Deviant Art. Plus d'explications arriveront au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. Et d'ailleurs, nous y voilà. Je précise qu'elle diverge un peu à partir du moment où Sans et Papyrus sont libérés. Je vous conseille de lire cette œuvre, elle est splendide !

Enfin, j'ai sans doute pioché quelques idées dans la saga vidéo de Comic Sans TV, surtout celle Dogs of Future Past.

Et maintenant que j'y songe, certaines idées proviennent de la série explicative sur Undertale de Captain Hype sur laquelle je me suis fondée pour la physique de Undertale.

L'univers original appartenant à Toby Fox

En fait, j'ai fait un melting pot de toutes ces sources d'inspirations et cela a donné cela.

Je conseille d'écouter Gaster's Theme, Premonition, Quiet Water et It's raining somewhere.

* * *

Chapitre 4

Sans ôta le gant qu'il portait perpétuellement sur sa main et lui montra une plaque se trouvant encastrée dessus et portant les lettres suivantes :

WDG-1

S

Puis il remit son gant et commença son récit par un avertissement lancé sur un ton très menaçant :

« Tout d'abord, je t'interdis d'avoir pitié de moi, c'est bien clair ? »

Chara hocha la tête silencieusement, laissant ainsi au squelette le soin de poursuivre :

«Les lettres WDG sont les initiales de Wingdings Gaster. Personne dans l'Underground ne sait plus qui il est mais du temps où il existait, il était reconnu comme le créateur du Noyau et il est à l'origine des plans dont s'est servi Alphys pour créer l'extracteur de Détermination. Il fut également celui qui nous a créé, Papyrus et moi, en tant qu'objets expérimentaux afin de pouvoir en apprendre plus sur la manière dont fonctionne l'Underground. Maintenant, quand je te dis qu'il n'existe plus, ce n'est pas qu'il est mort, c'est qu'il a été effacé complètement de la réalité : son existence n'a laissé aucune trace dans les esprits de ceux qui le connaissaient et le côtoyaient. »

Le froncement de sourcil très intrigué poussa Sans à approfondir :

« Tu te demandes peut-être comment se fait qu'un être qui n'a pas existé a t-il pu laisser des traces matérielles de son existence comme des plans, le Noyau ou Papyrus et moi ?Je n'en ai aucune idée et, à vrai dire, j'ai cessé de me poser cette question il y a longtemps. »

Chara paraissait légèrement dubitative mais elle ne chercha pas à le forcer à développer, le laissant poursuivre le récit.

« Tu dois aussi remarquer que je n'ai pas dit qu'il avait créé des sujets d'expérimentation, mais bien des objets. Ni Papyrus ni moi n'étions destinés à être conscients. Cependant, il s'est référé à nous de cette manière pendant très longtemps, très certainement parce qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de développer des sentiments ou de ressentir des émotions sur des sujets et encore moins sur des personnes. »

Son interlocuteur se contenta de hocher la tête comme si cette façon de penser allait de soi, ou, du moins, qu'elle comprenait la logique du raisonnement. Pourtant, la manière dont ses yeux rouges luisaient montrait qu'elle n'était absolument pas indifférente à cette façon de réfléchir. Sans décida qu'il creuserait ce sujet plus tard :

« À l'époque où Gaster nous a créés, il y avait déjà six âmes humaines récoltées et la dernière tardait à venir. De plus, l'Underground partait du principe qu'il faudrait affronter des humains une fois sorti, et on manquait beaucoup d'informations sur ce qu'il se passait dehors. Gaster était le Scientifique Royal et il était motivé par un profond désir de connaître le futur afin d'éviter une défaite comme lors de la guerre précédente. Selon Papyrus, il avait vu toute la race des squelettes disparaître alors que lui même n'avait pas combattu comme les autres. Il était le seul survivant et n'avait plus aucune famille. Il avait aussi été blessé au point de perdre son œil droit, . Il souffrait de plusieurs troubles psychiques : Culpabilité du survivant, Syndrome Post traumatique, Refoulement émotionnel et j'en passe. Asgore l'avait trouvé sur un champ de bataille, d'après ce que j'ai compris et Gaster était devenu son ami et lui était particulièrement dévoué. »

Chara resta silencieuse, poussant ainsi Sans à continuer :

« Il était prêt à tout pour soutenir Asgore dans son projet de retour à la surface, mais surtout, il voyait combien tuer des enfants humains minait son ami, au point de lui faire perdre espoir et de le détruire. Le roi n'en pouvait plus et Gaster était résolu à prendre sur lui pour faire avancer les choses. Quitte à se dire qu'il n'avait pas le choix de faire ce qu'il a fait quand il nous a créé et après cela. Quitte à s'illusionner sur la réalité et à se tromper lui même sur ce qu'il faisait. Gaster était un être profondément tourmenté et bien que je le haïsse de toute mon âme, je peux aussi dire que Papyrus et moi étions ceux qui le comprenaient le mieux. Après tout, nous avions été formés à partir de trous qu'il a creusé dans ses propres mains, avec des fragments de son propre âme. »

L'enfant se contentait d'écouter, sans réagir autrement que par la lueur de son regard. Pas de jugement, pas de pitié, pas d'excuses. Juste un désir de comprendre. Cela soulageait profondément Sans, pour une raison inconnue.

« Mon premier souvenir est la cuve dans laquelle je me trouvais, rempli d'un liquide et une seconde cuve à côté de moi, avec Papyrus à l'intérieur. Il fut le premier être que j'ai vu et je fus le premier qu'il a vu. Un lien s'est aussitôt créé entre nous. Quand il s'en est aperçu, Gaster nous a séparé, chacun dans une cellule. Il nous en sortait et interagissait avec nous uniquement pour satisfaire nos besoins vitaux. Il s'est ensuite rendu compte qu'il pouvait nous apprendre au-delà du plus élémentaire et il s'est également aperçu que Papyrus et moi apprenions mieux ensemble. Mais le pire, pour lui, c'est quand il a compris que non seulement nous étions capable d'apprendre et donc dotés d'intelligence, mais aussi que nous étions conscients, capables de sentiments et d'émotions complexes. Cela bouleversait tous ses plans. Il s'attendait à avoir affaire à des objets expérimentaux ne posant aucun problème d'ordre éthique. Et voilà qu'il avait affaire à des squelettes d'apparence enfantine partageant les mêmes instincts que lui, apprenant depuis le stade nourrisson au stade d'enfant. Là, tu pouvais dire qu'il avait un choix éthique à faire. » Commenta Sans avec un air amère.

Chara posa alors sa première question depuis le début du récit :

« Comment était votre relation à cette époque à Papyrus et toi ? Vos personnalités ? »

« Papyrus et moi partagions tout. Même quand il n'y avait qu'un seul oreiller ou d'une récompense, on la partageait. J'étais déjà extrêmement méfiant, au point d'entrer en mode défensif dès que je voyais Gaster. Il m'effrayait depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu et je maintenais de la distance. Papyrus, de son côté, était avide d'attention, de contact, comme n'importe quel enfant. Quant à Gaster lui-même, il nous observait en permanence. Il prenait soin de nous et veillait à satisfaire les besoins vitaux, bien qu'il se faisait un point d'honneur à éviter de nous toucher physiquement ou de se comporter comme le ferait un parent. Cependant, c'était la seule chose que nous connaissions. Parfois, il y avait des moments où il avait des lapsus, comme la fois où il nous a désigné comme frère et cela a scellé notre relation, ou bien la fois où il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voyant nos progrès comme lorsque j'ai résolu un casse-tête. À cet époque, il ne s'abaissait pas encore à nous blesser. Papyrus voyait déjà le moment arriver où nous serions une vrai famille. »

Chara afficha un sourire amer, comprenant déjà que cela n'était pas arrivé.

« Et puis un jour, il a fait son choix entre Combattre et Clémence et ce n'est pas la clémence qui a gagné. Ils nous a incrusté ces plaques sur nos mains, nous labellisant comme des objets. Ces plaques étaient aussi un moyen de retracer notre localisation, où qu'on se cache et où qu'on fuit. À ce moment là, j'ai totalement cessé de lui faire confiance mais Papyrus s'obstinait à me dire qu'il y avait du bien en lui, qu'il ne souhaitait pas nous faire vraiment mal, qu'il pouvait encore changer. Et puis sont venus les premières expériences : la première m'a ôté l'usage de mon œil droit. Je ne pouvais plus le faire scintiller avec ma magie et chez les squelettes, cela signifie qu'on est plus prédisposé à la dépression et aux tendances suicidaires. D'autres expériences ont suivi, sur nous deux. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai commencé à avoir des visions du futur, suivi par Papyrus. Des visions où nous étions libres et heureux. Un trésor que je ne voulais partager qu'avec mon frère.»

« As tu essayé de t'échapper ? » Demanda Chara avec un air intense.

« Oui. Les squelettes peuvent détacher leurs membres et j'avais compris que les traceurs se trouvaient dans les plaques sur nos mains. J'ai donc testé les eaux et j'ai détaché le bras de Papyrus pour voir comment Gaster réagirait. Il a étouffé l'espoir dans l'œuf en brisant le bras détaché de mon frère pour nous montrer que c'était inutile. L'expérience qui a suivi m'a quasiment tué. Je n'ai toujours eu qu'un point de vie et, à dire vrai, je me laissais mourir. C'est Papyrus qui m'a ramené d'entre les morts. Même s'il ne montre pas ça beaucoup, il est bon en magie curative. C'est aussi le jour où Gaster lui a passé ce rubik's cube pour le calmer au sujet de mon absence. Il devint passionné de puzzles depuis ce jour, sans doute car il y voyait la preuve du potentiel de bonté de Gaster. »

« Papyrus est vraiment trop bon pour ce monde... » Dit le fantôme avec un air complètement ébahi.

« Je sais. Malgré ma quasi-mort, les expériences ont continué et je suis passé à mon autre plan : observer les moindres faits et gestes de mon bourreau, analyser ses sentiments et ses émotions et, surtout, dire mes conclusions devant lui tout haut en espérant obtenir une réaction montrant que j'avais touché un point sensible. J'ai tenté d'apprendre à soigner Papyrus quand il revenait mal en point. Mais je n'étais pas assez bon. À l'époque, mon unique point de vie me limitait cruellement et je me sentais inutile face à Papyrus, d'autant plus qu'il continuait à croire en la bonté de ce monde. Je ne savais pas comment il arrivait à faire ça, chaque jour, malgré les expériences toujours plus douloureuses. Il la faisait parce qu'il me voyait comme exemple. C'était la plus belle chose que j'avais entendu de ma vie. »

Le sourire triste qui apparaissait sur le visage de Chara semblait partagé entre une expression de tristesse mais aussi une vague envie. Sans comprenait. Personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait se vanter d'avoir un frère comme Papyrus.

« Puis vint le moment où Papyrus vendit la mèche sur nos visions du futur. J'ai continué à nier de toute mes forces : c'était mon secret, la seule chose que je possédais. Et nos visions devenaient de plus en plus précises, assez bonnes pour voir une voie Génocide dans mon cas et notre installation à Couveneige pour Papyrus. J'ai gardé le silence sur ça. Néanmoins, Gaster m'a bien fait comprendre que si j'étais moins doué, moins fort, moins puissant que Papyrus, alors cela signifiait que je n'avais aucune valeur et qu'il devrait donc… m'euthanasier.»

La rage qui illuminait les yeux de Chara était clairement effrayante alors Sans décida de nuancer...un peu.

« Il ne l'aurait sans doute pas fait. Nous étions des sujets d'expérimentation beaucoup trop rares malgré ma faiblesse. Cependant, j'ai continué à argumenter contre lui et à tout faire pour rendre sa vie difficile ainsi que de le mettre face à son éthique, sans grand succès. De son côté, Papyrus argumentait aussi avec lui en clamant qu'il ne tuerait jamais, en affirmant son idéal. Et cela, quelque part, il ne l'a jamais oublié. Peu de temps après, Gaster a menacé de me tuer pour forcer mon frère à agir contre ses idéaux. Il a refusé. C'est vers cette époque que j'ai commencé à réaliser, grâce à lui, une question primordiale : Qu'est ce qui était le plus important pour moi : la vie de mon frère ou ses idéaux quand la vie, selon son point de vue, se résumait à tuer ou être tué. Il m'a aussi dit que je devais être prêt à accepter les conséquences de mon choix. À l'époque, mon choix était fait. »

Chara émit cette fois un sourire sans joie tout en disant :

« En fait, sa philosophie était très proche de celle de Flowey. »

« Flowey avait l'excuse de ne plus avoir d'âme ni de sentiments positifs. Gaster en avait une, certes, mutilée par ses bons soins et il aurait pu se décider pour avoir de la clémence envers nous. Toujours es- il, qu'à l'époque, j'ai entamé mes premières tentatives de meurtre sur Gaster avec mon premier Blaster. Échec critique puisque je n'avais qu'un seul point d'attaque. Je me sentais complètement faible et inutile, ne servant que de moyen de pression, et Papyrus avait parfois des doutes sur son intelligence. Et pourtant, Papyrus me ramenait toujours des sentiers sombres où je me perdais grâce à son incurable optimisme et son indicible espoir. »

« C'est dans l'obscurité la plus sombre que les étoiles brillent le plus. » Commenta le fantôme avec un air mélancolique.

« Quand nous avons montré des signes prouvant notre capacité à utiliser la magie de la gravité, Gaster a décidé de ne pas nous laisser avoir l'idée de l'utiliser contre lui. Et il a battu Papyrus comme plâtre en disant que c'est ce qui arriverait à mon frère si j'osais me servir de ma magie contre lui. Papyrus n'avait pas besoin d'une telle leçon : Gaster savait qu'avec son exemple, Papyrus ne l'utiliserait jamais sur lui. À l'époque, nous étions devenus incapables d'utiliser la magie bleue, même pour nous sauver nous même. Au même moment, j'avais observé que Gaster devenait de plus en plus distrait et fatigué et je continuais à tester soigneusement ses limites par des questions de morale et de la résistance passive. »

« Tu as tenté de le tuer à nouveau. » Dit Chara, là encore sans jugement ni condamnation.

« J'avais techniquement réussi : il était aux portes de la mort. J'étais extatique : nous étions à un doigt de la liberté. Il suffisait juste que Papyrus fasse ce que je lui dise et tout était terminé. Compte tenu de ton histoire avec ton frère, tu peux deviner ce qui est arrivé. » Déclara Sans avec un air ironique.

« Ton frère n'a pas écouté et a décidé d'épargner Gaster. Il l'a soigné contre tes avertissements et tu étais de retour à la case départ. » Déduisit le premier enfant tombé sans difficulté : après tout, c'était précisément la même chose qu'Asriel avait fait. Papyrus et son frère d'adoption avaient été très similaires.

« C'était la première fois que je me suis fâché contre mon frère et ensuite, j'ai tout abandonné. J'ai arrêté de lui parler, de dormir avec lui, de le réconforter ou de l'encourager. Je l'ai complètement ignoré. J'ai cessé d'essayer de le faire changer d'avis sur Gaster. J'avais compris définitivement, quelque part au fond de moi qu'il était mon parfait opposé : ses idéaux compterait toujours plus que lui que sa propre vie. »

« Ou la tienne. » Ajouta Chara, simplement.

« Oui. Mais vivre sans lui était encore plus douloureux. On s'est donc réconcilié. Cependant… c'était déjà trop tard pour moi : une partie en moi ne ressentait plus rien, exactement comme Gaster. Aucun désir de vivre. J'ai toujours soupçonné que Papyrus avait hérité d'un fragment d'âme datant d'avant la guerre des monstres. Un Gaster idéaliste, pacifiste, naïf. Et moi… j'avais hérité d'une partie du Gaster actuel, la partie brisée, dépressive, désespérée. Encore que… Papyrus est un spécialiste pour se convaincre que tout va bien et le Gaster de notre époque était aussi très bon pour s'illusionner sur le fait qu'il n'avais pas le choix. Il avait été aussi plutôt passif durant sa jeunesse, ne participant au combat qu'en désespoir de cause, un peu comme moi. Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, nous ne sommes que des facettes imparfaites de Gaster. »

« Non. » Un seul mot de Chara, une seule réponse, définitive.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu m'as bien entendu. Papyrus n'est pas Gaster et toi non plus. Les enfants partagent des traits de leurs parents, qu'ils le veuillent ou non, qu'ils haïssent leurs parents ou pas. Mais ils ne seront jamais eux.» Insista Chara en plissant ses yeux rouges vers le squelette, légèrement intimidé.

« Qui sait… Quelque part, cet incident a changé quelque chose en lui. Il paraissait atteint psychologiquement par le sauvetage de Papyrus et commençait à se remettre en question. Ses expériences devenaient moins axées sur la modification de nos pouvoirs et du physique. Elles prenaient un tournant plus souple et Papyrus était celui qui avait désormais le plus d'impact sur lui. Quant à moi… Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit dans le Vide au sujet des choix qu'on pouvait faire, même dans une situation sur laquelle on avait aucun contrôle ? J'en suis venu à cette conclusion à l'époque. J'étais parvenu à la conclusion que nous ne serions jamais libre et pourtant, Papyrus et moi faisions plus de choix et utilisions plus notre libre-arbitre que Gaster, contrôlant complètement sa vie mais prisonnier du trou dans lequel il s'était enterré lui-même. »

« Je savais que cela sentait le vécu. » Dit l'enfant fantomatique.

« Après cela, il s'est passé un événement terrifiant. Quand Papyrus et moi nous tenons nos mains, nos pouvoirs sont décuplés. Couplés à une invention, nous avons invoqué une chose, faute d'un meilleur mot et qui a failli nous tuer. Mais alors, Gaster nous a défendu. La créature affirmait qu'il semblait tenir à nous. Enfin, il a prophétisé la fin que Gaster connaîtrait un jour : Que pour quelqu'un qui s'intéressait tant au futur, ce dernier n'avait rien à faire de Gaster. Il a ajouté qu'un jour, il ne serait plus là et que nul ne se souviendrait de son existence, ni de son travail, ni de ses créations. »

« Tu parles d'un avertissement cryptique. » Commenta Chara.

« D'après la créature elle-même, elle avait toujours rêvé de faire ça., va savoir pourquoi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'était cette chose, peut-être un être né du Vide ou celui ayant créé ce même Vide. Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à le savoir.»

« On verra le moment venu si l'on doit se pencher sur le sujet. » Dit son partenaire d'infortune.

« En tout cas, suite à ce débâcle, Gaster est devenu encore plus dépressif. Alphys, qui était son assistante à l'époque, a fini par s'inquiéter et a pénétré dans le vrai laboratoire. C'est là qu'elle nous a découvert. Cependant, nous ne pouvions pas communiquer avec elle parce que nous parlions seulement dans le langage crypté que Gaster utilisait. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Je crois qu'à un moment, elle a même pensé à nous faire sortir immédiatement pour nous montrer à Asgore. Finalement, après avoir beaucoup hésité, elle a plutôt choisi d'aller en toucher un mot au roi, qui a aussitôt décidé de faire une inspection surprise du laboratoire. »

« Il n'a pas dû le voir venir. » Sourit Chara avec une touche de bonne humeur.

« Malheureusement, Gaster a eu de la chance sur ce coup là : l'hésitation d'Alphys lui avait laissé le temps de s'apercevoir que nous avions été découverts et qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps avant que tout s'effondre autour de lui. Quand la garde royale a fait irruption dans le labo, il avait réussi à nous habiller avec des vêtements normaux et surtout, des gants dissimulant nos plaques plutôt que les simples tuniques d'hôpital que nous portions en permanence. Il nous avait donné les noms qui nous auraient été donnés si nous avions vécu dans une famille de squelettes : Sans et Papyrus. Il avait aussi commencé à nous éduquer à la vie en société, avec un succès mitigé vu qu'il n'a eu que quelques jours. »

« Comment cela aurait pu marcher ? Un seul mot de l'un d'entre vous et son mensonge s'écroulait comme un château de cartes ! » S'exclama Chara.

« En effet. C'est pourquoi il comptait sur Papyrus. Mon frère était extatique quand nos conditions de vie se sont améliorées d'un seul coup, qu'il nous a donné des noms et qu'il faisait mine de se comporter comme si nous étions une famille. Pour lui, c'était la preuve qu'il avait raison quand il disait que tout le monde pouvait changer. Je n'étais pas aussi naïf et je me doutais que cela avait à voir avec le premier monstre que nous avions rencontré. J'ai eu cette confirmation quand Asgore a fait irruption dans le laboratoire avec la garde Royale. »

« Cela a dû vous faire bizarre de croiser autant de nouvelles personnes en si peu de temps. Comment Gaster s'est expliqué ? »

« Par un mélange de vérité et de mensonges. Il a déclaré que puisqu'il était le dernier survivant de la race des squelettes, il avait senti qu'il devait tout faire pour qu'elle ne s'éteigne pas avec lui, même s'il devait pour cela piétiner son éthique. Il a affirmé nous avoir donc créé à partir de ses mains et d'une partie de son âme, ce qui était vrai. Puis il a expliqué que nous étions nés malheureusement très fragiles et que nous avions dû grandir dans des cuves avant d'être assez forts pour pouvoir survivre dans une chambre stérile (c'était comme ça qu'il nommait notre cellule) de peur que nous tombions malades. Dans ce cas précis, compte tenu du fait que je n'avais qu'un seul point de vie, cela corroborait ses dires. Il n'a évidemment rien dit sur le vrai but de notre création, il a passé sur toutes les expériences qu'il nous a fait subir et sur toutes les maltraitances physiques, psychologiques, magiques et j'en passe. Il a affirmé que maintenant que nous allions mieux, il pouvait enfin mieux interactif avec nous. Papyrus était aux anges puisqu'il n'avait retenu que la dernière partie et moi… je me contentais de l'écouter. »

« Comment Papa a t-il pu croire de telles sornettes ?! » S'exclama Chara avec incrédulité et révolte.

« Pour être honnête, je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait vraiment cru non plus. Gaster, néanmoins, était son ami, quelqu'un qu'il avait sauvé, qu'il connaissait depuis des siècles, un monstre dont il se sentait responsable. Notre existence impliquait pour lui qu'il n'avait pas été assez attentif à lui, qu'il aurait dû s'apercevoir que son ami avait changé et, tout noyé dans sa culpabilité, il n'avait pas su observer cela. Alors, pour connaître le fin fond de l'histoire, il nous a demandé si c'était vrai. Papyrus avait compris que s'il disait la vérité, alors Gaster aurait de très gros ennuis. Cela a suffi à le convaincre de mentir, même s'il n'était pas franchement doué pour ça. Alors Asgore, encore plus suspicieux, m'a posé la même question. »

« Il a vraiment dû sentir ses péchés ramper dans son dos, à ce moment là. » Remarqua le fantôme sur un ton sardonique.

« Oh oui. Même si beaucoup de mes souvenirs de Gaster ont subi les effets de l'oubli, je crois que je me souviendrais toujours de son expression à ce moment là, alors que je détenais sa vie entre mes mains. Il savait pertinemment que j'étais tout à fait prêt à le tuer pour peu que je trouve une occasion, je l'avais déjà fait et je n'aurais pas hésité à recommencer une seule seconde pour sauver mon frère, quitte à y laisser ma vie. Cela aurait même été l'idéal : tuer Gaster en me sacrifiant aurait à la fois préservé mon frère et m'aurait épargné sa désillusion à mon sujet. Seulement, nous n'étions plus dans une situation de vie ou de mort pour Papyrus et moi. J'ai donc réellement joui de ces instants pendant lesquels il était à ma merci, merci qu'il n'avait jamais employé envers nous. J'avais les deux choix devant moi : Combat et Clémence et, pour la première fois, j'étais libre de faire un choix, n'importe lequel, de contrôler ce qui allait m'arriver, de ne plus seulement le juger, mais aussi de le condamner pour ce qu'il nous avait fait subir. Pour la première fois, je détenais une vie entre mes mains. Finalement, j'ai choisi Clémence. »

« … Après tout ce qu'il vous a fait ? » Demanda la fille aux yeux rouge, sans jugement dans sa voix.

« Je pourrais te dire que c'est parce que je ne voulais pas m'abaisser à son niveau. Parce que j'avais une part de lui en moi. Que, peut-être toutes ces années passées à l'analyser m'ont rendu empathique. Je pourrais avouer avoir eu peur des conséquences. Ou même me souvenir des rares moments où il avait réellement semblé prêt à nous voir comme ses enfants, quitte à se mettre entre un terrible danger et nous. Je ne suis pas si généreux. La vérité, c'est que j'ai menti parce que je ne voulais qu'une chose : le bonheur de Papyrus. Il ne se serait jamais pardonné si Gaster avait été condamné, même par ma faute. Je craignais que mon frère ne me pardonne pas d'avoir causé la mort sans lui laisser une seconde chance de se racheter. Donc, j'ai fait acte de clémence. Critique ?»

« Je crois qu'au fond, les raisons pour faire acte de clémence importent peu, qu'on le fasse pour soi, pour quelqu'un d'autre, pour être fidèle à son idéal. Du moment qu'on le fasse. » Répondit Chara sur un ton hésitant.

« Très sage pour un être dépourvu d'âme. Même si nous avions confirmé l'histoire de Gaster, Asgore n'était pas convaincu, néanmoins, il devait aussi prendre en compte nos témoignages. Il a donc trouvé une solution : il nous a accueilli tous les trois chez lui tout en condamnant pendant un temps le laboratoire. En réalité, c'était surtout de la résidence surveillée concernant Gaster mais qui permettait de maintenir les apparences que nous avions forgé tous les trois par tous nos mensonges. C'est donc chez Asgore que nous avons réappris à vivre. Mais avant cela, je crois savoir qu'il a bien mis les choses au clair avec son ami nous concernant : s'il ne se comportait pas avec nous comme le père qu'il a affirmé être, alors il reviendrait sur son jugement de clémence. »

« Cela devait être...compliqué à vivre. » Dit Chara avec un don certain pour l'euphémisme.

« Papyrus jouait le jeu avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme et il s'est approprié son rôle d'enfant très facilement, même s'il avait parfois des réminiscences douloureuses ainsi que des cauchemars. De mon côté… devant les autres, je jouais la comédie. Comic Sans et tout ça... Mais autrement, je me faisais un plaisir de lui rappeler grâce à qui il était encore en vie. Et je lui rendais aussi cette même vie difficile. J'ai toujours été un troll et j'admets avoir appris à parler de façon incorrecte uniquement pour l'énerver. Et pas mal d'autres choses aussi. Les jeux de mots l'agaçaient d'où mon penchant pour eux. Bien que j'étais parfaitement capable de ranger, je laissais du désordre exprès. Quand j'ai atteint l'équivalent de l'adolescence, je m'introduisais dans sa chambre et je provoquais une tornade avec mon pouvoir de lévitation rien que pour lui montrer que je pouvais. C'était amusant… Jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur ses livres de physique et de mathématiques. Je les ai lu en cachette. »

« Pourquoi en cachette ? » Demanda la fille fantomatique en dissimulant un sourire.

« Parce que, le jour où Asgore m'a surpris avec eux, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de s'écrier « tel père, tel fils ! ». Je ne sais pas qui de Gaster ou de moi était le plus indigné ou embarrassé. Je haïssais nos points communs, en grande partie parce que je craignais d'être comme lui, mais aussi parce que je ne voulais pas discuter avec lui pacifiquement. Cependant, suite à cette découverte, Asgore et Papyrus ont tout fait pour que les sciences soient le sujet de conversation à table alors que cela passait franchement au dessus de leurs têtes. Nous nous balancions donc des théorèmes de physique pendant les repas, ainsi que des remarques sarcastiques et, lorsque nous étions particulièrement énervés ou en désaccord l'un avec l'autre, de la nourriture via la magie. J'étais doué et j'adorais la science et malheureusement, la seule personne à mon niveau était Gaster. C'était donc incroyablement frustrant. »

« J'imagine sans mal. » commenta Chara en secouant la tête.

« Quelques années plus tard, Asgore a prit la décision de permettre à Gaster de se remettre à de la recherche scientifique. Cependant, il ne pouvait plus travailler seul. Il avait un autre centre de recherche, plus proche du Noyau ainsi que plusieurs assistants de laboratoire nommé par Asgore dont la tâche était de s'assurer que ses recherches restent à peu près éthiques. À cette condition, j'acceptais de travailler avec lui. Néanmoins, nous étions toujours à couteaux tirés. Nous sommes finalement arrivés à un compromis : il ne me dénigrait pas en public et je ne plaçais pas de coussin péteur dans tous les endroits possibles et imaginables. »

« Sur quoi travailliez vous ? » Demanda Chara en étouffant un rire.

« Un Extracteur de Détermination. J'avais bien dit à peu près éthique. La vérité, c'est que cela faisait très très longtemps qu'aucun humain n'était tombé dans l'Underground et on pensait que plus personne ne viendrait, à présent. On se disait donc que si on créait une âme avec suffisamment de Détermination, cela compenserait pour la septième âme humaine. Seulement, nous devions alimenter la machine directement grâce au Noyau. Et le Karma nous est revenu à ce moment là en pleine figure. »

«... »

« Avec toutes ses expériences sur nous pour connaître le futur, Gaster avait, sans le savoir, ouvert une fenêtre sur le Vide. Pas suffisamment pour fissurer la barrière, mais juste assez pour donner dans le Vide. C'est là d'où provenait la chose que nous avions aperçu, Papyrus et moi, il y a fort longtemps et qui nous avait donné cet prédiction à Gaster comme quoi plus personne ne se souviendrait de lui. Maintenant, tu connais sans doute cette phrase de Nietzche : "Celui qui doit combattre des monstres doit prendre garde de ne pas devenir monstre lui-même. Et si tu regardes dans un abîme, l'abîme regarde aussi en toi". Tu te souviens peut-être qu'avant de nous créer, il avait tendance à expérimenter d'abord sur lui-même ? C'est ce qu'il a donc fait ce jour là avec la Machine d'Extraction de Détermination et cela s'est très mal passé. Une fissure est à nouveau apparue donnant directement sur le Vide. Cela a alors commencé à aspirer l'Underground : les assistants de laboratoire, le bâtiment, la lave…Tout, sauf la machine elle-même et Gaste à l'intérieurr. Cela semblait ne jamais s'arrêter d'aspirer la réalité. »

Chara restait pâle et silencieuse.

« Je ne me trouvais pas dans le laboratoire à ce moment là. Mais j'étais suffisamment proche pour être la prochaine victime. J'étais aspiré : je voyais des choses que je n'aurais jamais imaginé : la fabrique de l'espace-temps de l'Underground, la capacité à éviter les coups et à attaquer plusieurs fois, la faculté de juger par simple observation et le Karma. Quelque part, je le savais, la machine ne cesserait jamais d'absorber notre monde, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que Gaster, seul avec sa culpabilité. Mais alors, il a réussi à se détacher de la machine, m'a saisi le poignet et m'a extirpé de là avant de plonger dans le Vide à son tour. Peut-être cherchait-il à se racheter. Peut-être voulait il assumer ses responsabilités. Peut-être se souvenait-il de cet avertissement crypté émanant du Néant. La chose n'avait pas pu s'emparer de lui à l'époque parce que, selon elle, le destin le protégeait. Il a peut-être préféré lutter contre la fatalité de cette manière en acceptant son sort. C'est ce que j'aurais fait à sa place. Mais je ne saurais dire : il a disparu dans le Vide et tout le monde avait tout oublié à son sujet, sauf moi, alors que j'étais celui qui le haïssait le plus. »

« Personne ne se souvenait ? Pas même Papyrus ? »

« Je précise : plus personne ne se souvenait de Gaster et de nous deux. Papyrus était à Nouvelle Maison, complètement affolé et ne se rappelant plus que très vaguement de certaines choses : il savait que j'étais son frère. Il se souvenait qu'il aimait les puzzles, ses goûts, son idéal… Mais j'ai dû lui dire son nom et le mien car il ne s'en rappelait plus. C'était comme si nous étions apparus d'un coup. Je ne savais pas comment expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé sans qu'on me prenne pour un fou. J'ai donc rassemblé quelques affaires et je les ai téléportées avec Papyrus jusqu'à Couveneige où nous nous sommes installés. Quand je me suis aperçu que Alphys, devenue Scientifique Royal, s'intéressait à l'extraction de détermination en se basant sur des anciens plans laissés par Gaster, j'ai réussi à déplacer la machine jusque dans mon labo personnel. Elle était bien trop dangereuse pour être laissée làbas. Mais je n'ai jamais cherché à la faire fonctionner à nouveau. »

« C'est terminé ? » Demanda Chara.

« Quasiment. La vie reprenait son cours mais j'ai recommencé à avoir des visions peu après que Alphys ait entamé ses recherches. Je voyais l'Underground coincé dans une boucle temporelle perpétuelle avec des images horrifiantes. J'ai donc affiné mes nouveaux pouvoirs jusqu'à l'extrême limite, jusqu'à devenir très bon. Suffisamment pour empêcher le Pissenlit de passer derrière moi et d'obtenir les six âmes humaines. Mais un jour, une nouvelle boucle s'est superposé à celle de Flowey, troublant mes prémonitions définitivement et m'envoyant dans un cycle infernal et sans fin. Fin. »

* * *

C'était la première fois qu'il avait confié son histoire à quelqu'un, une personne qui comprenait. Il n'avait jamais voulu que Papyrus se souvienne des jours terribles dans ce laboratoire, qu'il se souvienne de la souffrance, de l'incertitude, du désespoir et de la terreur. Il avait opté pour supporter ce fardeau éternellement seul et, à présent qu'il l'avait finalement confié à un autre, Sans se sentait plus léger. Il n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir un jour dire ça : le soulagement d'être cru par un autre et non vu comme fou, le réconfort offert par quelqu'un ne cherchant pas à le juger ou à avoir pitié de lui, la guérison d'être enfin compris tel qu'il était vraiment par un autre qui savait ce qu'il avait traversé. C'était un baume au cœur, un soin plus efficace que tout ce qu'il avait pu expérimenter. Même si sa confidente avait aussi été sa meurtrière, elle avait simplement écouté, offrant ce dont il avait besoin alors : une oreille attentive. Et dire que c'était grâce à elle...

« Je vois. Merci de me l'avoir dit. Je suppose que c'est à mon tour, maintenant. »

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre. Si vous l'avez lu, merci de laisser un commentaire, que ce soit une critique, une appréciation, des questions ou un simple bonne année.


	5. Determination

Bonjour,

Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier Legeekeur Gameur pour sa review qui m'a fait très plaisir.

Cette histoire est fondée sur la théorie de Chara en tant que narrateur et qui n'est donc pas un personnage foncièrement maléfique. Vous pouvez la trouver en tapant A CHARActer's Analysis, de Determinator.

Concernant Sans, c'est basé en partie sur Handplate, la BD de Dzara publiée sur Deviant Art. Plus d'explications arriveront au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. Et d'ailleurs, nous y voilà. Je précise qu'elle diverge un peu à partir du moment où Sans et Papyrus sont libérés. Je vous conseille de lire cette œuvre, elle est splendide !

Enfin, j'ai sans doute pioché quelques idées dans la saga vidéo de Comic Sans TV, surtout celle Dogs of Future Past.

Et maintenant que j'y songe, certaines idées proviennent de la série explicative sur Undertale de Captain Hype sur laquelle je me suis fondée pour la physique de Undertale.

L'univers original appartenant à Toby Fox

En fait, j'ai fait un melting pot de toutes ces sources d'inspirations et cela a donné cela.

Je conseille d'écouter les musiques suivantes : Determination, Once upon a time, Waterfall et Undertale.

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Détermination.

Les deux acolytes se repositionnèrent un peu plus confortablement, Sans fixant Chara exactement de la même manière dont cette dernière l'avait observé pendant son récit. Lui aussi allait écouter cette histoire, sans juger ni condamner. Il allait juste tâcher de comprendre celle qui l'avait tué.

« J'ai un souci concernant mon récit parce que pour le débuter, je vais d'abord devoir éclaircir l'Histoire avec une majuscule. Sinon, ce serait impossible de comprendre ma vie et d'autres aspects. Par contre, je te demanderais juste une faveur : je ne veux pas de regard de pitié. »

« Je te traiterai comme tu m'as traité. Quant au reste, il s'agit de ton histoire. Raconte-la comme tu le souhaites.» Répondit Sans.

« Jadis, les humains et les monstres régnaient sur le monde. Un jour, une guerre éclata entre les deux races. Après une longue bataille, les humains furent victorieux. Avec un sortilège, ils scellèrent les monstres sous terre. C'est l'Histoire telle que nous la connaissions. Bien évidemment, dans l'Underground, votre version est différente et plus développée : parce que les humains craignaient le pouvoir des monstres de s'emparer potentiellement d'une âme humaine et de devenir surpuissants, ils ont attaqué les premiers via une guerre soit-disant préventive. Au cours de cette guerre, les monstres ne purent s'emparer d'aucune âme humaine tandis qu'un grand nombre d'entre eux furent réduits en poussière. Dis-moi, Sans, est ce que cette partie de l'histoire ne t'a jamais posé question ? Comment se fait qu'aucun monstre n'ait réussi à tuer un seul humain au cours de la bataille pour s'emparer de son âme et ainsi, renverser au moins en partie le cours de la guerre de manière à la rendre plus équilibrée en matière de pertes ? »

Si Sans avait eu un visage, il aurait haussé les sourcils en signe de surprise. Il répondit néanmoins :

« Je suppose que ce serait parce que les humains ont une plus grande détermination que nous, les monstres et qu'en plus de leur supériorité numérique et d'un plus grand niveau de LOVE... »

« Stop. » interrompit Chara. « Nous arrivons à l'un des nœuds du problème. Nous désignons par le mot Détermination deux choses qui sont en réalité très différentes. Il y a la détermination que tout humain possède : la faculté de l'âme à demeurer entière, même après la mort de son corps physique. C'est cette détermination qui fut injecté dans les monstres mourants par Alphys, causant ainsi les Amalgames. Mais c'est juste cela. »

«C'est faux. L'âme de l'humain que tu accompagnais ne demeurait pas seulement intacte après sa mort, elle revenait avec le corps quelques temps avant sa mort. » Objecta Sans.

« En effet. C'est là ce qu'on appelle le pouvoir Détermination. La capacité d'être tellement déterminé que l'on rejette l'idée même de la mort et que l'on retourne au dernier point de sauvegarde créé un temps auparavant pour poursuivre sa route. Un pouvoir unique au monde. »

« Unique au monde ? » Interrogea le squelette, ne cachant plus sa surprise.

« Tu es un scientifique, Sans. Que se passerait il si des milliards d'humains possédaient le pouvoir de revenir dans le passé, usant et abusant de la Détermination pour corriger leur mort ou pire, toutes les erreurs commises, même les plus stupides ? Qu'arriverait-il objectivement au tissu spatio-temporel ? » Demanda à son tour Chara.

Sans tenta d'imaginer et n'y parvint pas. Des milliards de lignes temporelles jouant à saute-mouton en permanence, changeant sans cesse au gré des désirs, même les plus bénins…Chara, sachant que le squelette avait bien compris la signification de sa question, y répondit :

« La réalité se serait complètement distordue sous l'effet de forces contradictoires, éparpillée aux quatre vents. Par chance, si l'on peut dire, il n'y a jamais eu qu'un seul pouvoir de Détermination dans le monde, un don, ou plutôt, une malédiction, transmise comme un flambeau : Moi, Chara, puis Flowey en a hérité, à cause du mélange entre mon âme et celle d'Asriel couplé à l'injection de détermination d'Alphys le rendant compatible et enfin, l'humain actuel l'a finalement acquis. Cependant, seul un certain type d'humain pouvait recevoir ce Pouvoir. Nouvelle question, Sans. Selon toi, de quelle couleur sont les âmes humaines ? »

« D'après le peu que j'ai pu observer, j'imagine que cela doit dépendre de la personnalité de chacun. J'ai vu les couleurs rouge, comme la tienne, jaune, verte, mauve, indigo, orange et bleu clair. » Lista Sans, avec un mauvais pressentiment.

« Faux. En réalité, les âmes humaines sont multicolores, comme un arc-en-ciel. Les couleurs que tu me cites sont associées à des traits de caractère que vous connaissez déjà : rouge pour la détermination, bleu ciel pour la patience, orange pour la bravoure, indigo pour l'intégrité, violet pour la persévérance, vert pour la gentillesse et jaune pour la justice. Chaque humain possède ces qualités, en proportions différentes selon sa personnalité. Une personne pourra avoir plus de gentillesse ou une autre quasiment pas de bravoure. Mais cela sera toujours nuancé par d'autres qualités, ce qui fait que chaque âme humaine est unique. Je te le répète, Sans, aucun humain à la surface ne possède une âme complètement caractérisé par l'un de ses traits. » Déclara Chara d'un ton définitif.

« Mais alors… comment se fait il que... » Balbutia le squelette, réellement perplexe, à présent.

« Dis moi, Sans, de quoi est constitué un humain ? »

« De matière physique. Beaucoup d'eau, de carbone, je crois. »

« Alors, Sans, comment sept humains sont-ils parvenus, autrefois, à créer une barrière englobant l'Underground, capable de laisser passer la matière physique et l'énergie naturelle mais scellant aussi magiquement les monstres ? »

« La magie. » Souffla le squelette.

« Une âme monochrome, c'est à dire, ne comportant qu'une seule couleur, est une âme de Mage. À une époque donnée, dans ce Monde, il ne peut y avoir que sept Mages parmi les humains. Pourquoi ? Parce que chaque Mage détient un Pouvoir Unique, dépendant de sa couleur d'âme et de la qualité qu'elle représente. »

« Qui l'aurait cru... » Murmura Sans.

« Tu connais déjà la Détermination, pour l'âme rouge. La faculté de revenir dans le temps grâce à la force de sa détermination et de recommencer tant que l'on possède la volonté de défier la mort. La Patience est le pouvoir de l'âme bleu ciel : la capacité à ne subir aucun dégât, tant que l'on reste immobile et patient. La Bravoure est le pouvoir de l'âme orange : la capacité à ne subir aucun dommage tant que l'on est en mouvement, suffisamment brave pour aller à la rencontre des coups ennemis. L'Intégrité est le pouvoir de l'âme indigo et désigne la capacité à contrôler les forces de gravitation, lévitant ou clouant l'adversaire au sol, tant que l'on est intègre et honnête avec soi-même. La Persévérance, couleur de l'âme mauve, dont le pouvoir est de piéger autrui sur une ligne spatiale fixe, handicapant les déplacements tant que l'on persévère malgré les difficultés. La Gentillesse : le pouvoir de l'âme verte, immobilisant complètement la cible par la force de sa bonté et de sa gentillesse. La Justice, enfin, l'âme jaune, capable de manipuler l'énergie à l'aide de rayon pour défaire celui commettant l'injustice. »

« Mais ces pouvoirs... »

« Ceux de monstres très puissants de l'Underground, je sais. Excepté qu'une âme humaine est plus forte que celle d'un monstre et les Mages étaient des humains, à la base. Imagine ton pouvoir de gravité ou celui de Papyrus, multiplié par un million. Ou la puissance d'Undyne, de Muffet, de Metaton ou d'Alphys multiplié par ce nombre. Alors, tu auras une petite idée de la force terrifiante que les monstres ont dû affronter à cause de ces Mages. Et tu comprendras comment il était possible, pour les humains, d'affronter des centaines de milliers de monstres sans perdre une seule âme humaine pour que vous puissiez répliquer. » Affirma Chara avec un sourire triste.

« Bien sûr… Si la bataille tournait à notre avantage, il suffisait de revenir dans le temps et de modifier la donne pour ne pas que ça arrive et avec tous ces pouvoirs que tu viens de décrire, c'était possible. Nous les monstres n'aurions jamais pu gagner contre ça. » Soupira Sans.

«En effet. C'était un combat perdu d'avance. » Confirma Chara.

« Même si nous revenions, nous serions à nouveau battu comme ça, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda le squelette avec lassitude.

« Non. Parce que les sept Mages se sont sacrifiés pour former l'Underground et vous y enfermer en unissant tous leurs pouvoirs. Ils sont morts pour cela. Et après cela, il n'y eut pas de Mages pendant des siècles. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Qui sait. Je peux seulement émettre des hypothèses : les Mages Humains avaient peut-être besoin de la magie des monstres pour exister, dans un soucis d'équilibre. Quand il n'y eut plus de magie sur Terre suite à votre disparition, reformer les sept pouvoirs a pu prendre plus de temps. Sans compter que l'apprendre devait être compliqué sans vous. Ou bien, autre hypothèse, les sept Mages ont délibérément cherché à effacer ces Pouvoirs et ils se sont sacrifiés pour cela. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que ce soit ça. Ou un mélange des deux. »

« Pourquoi les Mages ne nous auraient-ils pas tué s'ils nous avaient vaincu si unilatéralement ? » Demanda le squelette en soulevant ce point.

« Peut-être parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas vous tuer. Ils étaient aussi magiques que vous. Ils étaient caractérisés par des qualités que vous reconnaissiez. Peut-être vous ont-ils enfermé pour vous sauver la vie. Par clémence, par compassion. Parce qu'ils vous comprenaient et voulaient désespérément vous épargner. Peut-être parce qu'ils avaient l'espoir qu'un jour, vous parviendriez à sortir dans un monde plus compatissant. Sans doute tout ça en même temps. S'ils avaient vécu la même chose que moi, alors je suis certaine que c'était cela.» Dit Chara avec un sourire triste.

« Raconte. » Demanda Sans, avec attention.

« Le monde des humains a oublié les monstres depuis longtemps. Ils font seulement partie de contes pour enfant. Excepté en un lieu : le village au pied du mont Ebott. Là bas, ils se souviennent de ce qui s'est produit il y a très longtemps et ils se glorifient de leur victoire sans pertes du passé. Ils se souviennent des Magies, qui n'ont plus été vues depuis des siècles et ils veulent les posséder à nouveau. Parler d'un village serait très réducteur et complètement faux. C'était un complexe en forme de gentil village, à mi chemin entre un centre d'expérimentation scientifiques et une secte. Ils cherchaient un moyen de recréer les sept Pouvoirs, au moyen de rituels obscurs, d'expérimentations scientifiques acharnées, en arrangeant des mariages pouvant potentiellement faire naître des enfants possédant le don. Des croisements avec des personnes ayant les bons gènes, des éducations visant à développer uniquement un certain trait de caractère, des maltraitances pour forcer un éventuel pouvoir à se manifester... »

« ... » Sans ne parlait pas, laissant Chara déverser son flot de paroles.

« Les enfants qui naissaient dans ce village étaient éduqués de manière à suivre l'idéologie de la secte sans la remettre en question. On lavait les cerveaux des gamins dès leur plus jeune âge, avec de la propagande, une isolation du reste de la société, une constante surveillance, une totale dépendance au groupe. On les incitait à ne pas s'attacher à des personnes comme leurs parents ou des amis. Tous les membres de ce village étaient complètement fanatisés, dévoués à la cause. Et pourtant, le cadre de vie était agréable : les centres expérimentaux étaient enterrés profondément sous terre et à la surface, on voyait seulement une vitrine constituée de charmantes maisons avec des volets colorés, pas de soucis d'ordre monétaire ou matériel, des visages souriants de personnes bien nourries et paraissant vivre en harmonie avec la nature. Et les champs de fleurs dorées qu'on trouvait un peu partout aux alentours... Quant à ceux assez lucides pour voir la vérité sous les apparences et qui rejetaient la doctrine de la Communauté, soit ils parvenaient à fuir, soit ils disparaissaient sur la Montagne, l'euphémisme de là-bas pour dire être éliminé. »

« ... » Qu'est ce que Sans pouvait répondre à cela ?

« Et puis un jour, je suis née, avec mes yeux rougeoyants qui ont terrifié ma mère. Pas dans ce village. Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse naître avec les qualités recherchées dans ce type d'environnement. Mais dès que les autorités de la sectes ont appris mon existence, ils ont tout mis en œuvre pour me faire venir dans le Complexe. Ma famille était trop heureuse d'accepter de me laisser à leurs bons soins la plupart du temps. J'ai donc grandi à Ebott, séparée de mes parents. Je passais plus de temps dans les laboratoires qu'à l'extérieur. Chaque fois que je remontais après qu'il m'ait fait du mal, je courrais me jeter dans les fleurs dorées. Comme si elles pouvaient noyer ma souffrance. C'est pourquoi j'aimais ces fleurs. »

« ... » Comment réconforte t-on le fantôme d'une personne ne possédant plus d'âme ?

« Finalement, à sept ans, j'ai su utiliser le pouvoir de Détermination avec toutes ses facettes. Les dirigeants de Ebott étaient ravis car ils allaient pouvoir enfin récolter les fruits de leurs durs efforts. Ils avaient enfin l'Arme qu'ils cherchaient à forger depuis si longtemps. Je n'ai jamais été un être humain, pour eux, juste une arme, que l'on louait aux enchères au plus offrant. Une guerre ne prenait pas la bonne tournure ? On me tuait, je revenais en arrière pour dire ce qui s'était mal produit. Le fils d'un homme riche se tuait à la suite d'un stupide pari ? On me tuait et on évitait l'accident. Besoin de faire un bon placement boursier ? On observait les cours et dès qu'il y avait un krach, on me tuait et on investissait exactement au bon moment pour gagner des fortunes sur le dos des autres. Je crois qu'à l'âge de dix ans, j'avais été tué plus de cent fois, simplement pour que des riches humains égoïstes, vénaux et irréfléchis n'aient pas à assumer leurs erreurs, pour qu'ils échappent à leurs responsabilités. J'étais là pour corriger, après tout. »

« ... » Comment soulage t-on une telle amertume ?

« Mais j'avais des amis, tu sais. D'autres enfants nés avec des yeux luisants comme la couleur de leurs âmes. Bleus, oranges, indigos, mauves, verts, jaunes. Six autres Mages. Avec des Pouvoirs aussi puissants que le mien. Eux aussi seulement considérés comme des armes, tout juste bon à faire gagner des guerres. Si tu voulais tenir une position stratégique malgré des bombes, tu faisais appel à Sora. Si, au contraire, tu voulais que tes troupes chargent sans craindre les tirs ennemis, tu plaçais Oran devant eux et tu le forçais à courir au devant de l'ennemi. Si tu voulais déplacer des troupes plus facilement afin qu'elles soient plus légères et mobiles ou, au contraire, gêner celles adverses en les rendant plus lourdes, tu louais les services de Grettel. Quand ils voulaient faire des sièges ou organiser des embuscades, ils se servaient de Persée pour contraindre les autres à les emprunter. Emmy était celle engagée pour immobiliser au sol les troupes, aériennes, marines, terrestres. Ils se servaient de Justin pour les achever avec des tirs lasers. Aucun de nous n'avions notre mot à dire sur l'utilisation de nos capacités. Ils étaient tous encore plus jeunes que moi et ils haïssaient tous leurs pouvoirs et leurs existences. Ils n'avaient même pas huit ans. »

« ... » Peut-on réparer un cœur qui n'existe plus et qui ne veut plus souffrir ?

« Quand nous étions de retour au village de Ebott après nos contrats, ils nous gâtaient outrageusement en nous offrant toutes sortes de colifichets pour nous distraire des horreurs que nous avions vu. On se forçait à sourire pour ne pas que les adultes se doutent de nos vrais sentiments. Mais, durant les rares moments où nous étions ensembles, nous jouions souvent près des fleurs dorées et nous regardions le Mont Ebott. Nous connaissions tous l'histoire. On raconte que ceux qui escaladent cette montagne ne revenaient jamais. On nous la décrivait comme si c'était un endroit que nous devions craindre et en même temps, on nous la présentait comme un souvenir glorieux, un monument symbole de la victoire de l'humanité face aux monstres. Ce qu'ils ignoraient tous, c'est que chacun d'entre nous en étions venu à haïr l'humanité. Nous avions tous vu plus de guerres, plus de cruautés, plus d'injustices, plus de trahisons, plus de lâchetés que n'importe qui. Nous ne savions même plus vraiment à quoi servaient les qualités que nos Pouvoirs étaient sensés représenter tant les pires représentants de l'humanité avaient abusé d'eux et de nous. »

« ... » Le pire était certainement le ton de la voix de Chara : quasiment sans timbre, sans émotion, comme si elle racontait l'histoire de quelqu'un d'autre.

« Quand j'ai eu douze ans, j'ai dit aux autres que j'allais escalader la montagne pour m'effacer de ce monde. Afin que, peut-être, mon pouvoir de Détermination cesse d'exister. À vrai dire, on ne savait pas vraiment si nos capacités disparaîtraient pour de bon en mourant. Ni si les monstres existaient réellement, s'ils étaient vraiment dessous la montagne, ni à quoi ils ressemblaient. Nous n'avions pas accès à beaucoup d'informations sur ces légendes. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance pour nous de toute manière : si jamais nous escaladions la Montagne, ce serait pour disparaître de ce monde. Je fus la première à partir : je ne voulais pas vivre dans un monde de gens se croyant au dessus des conséquences de leurs actes. Je haïssais l'humanité alors j'ai fui pour lui échapper.»

« ... » Un enfant ne devrait pas avoir des yeux si vieux.

« J'ai escaladé la montagne, j'ai trouvé le trou dans une caverne et, alors que je m'approchais pour savoir si ce serait assez profond pour me tuer définitivement, j'ai trébuché et je suis tombée dans l'Underground. Asriel m'a trouvé et tu connais la suite. J'ai trouvé une vrai famille avec Maman, Papa et Asriel. Ils étaient si gentils, comme tous les monstres. Je ne savais pas qu'une telle chose pouvait exister. Papa semblait placer tellement d'espoirs en moi comme symbole de réconciliation. Maman m'a appris à plaisanter et à rire de tout, même quand c'était difficile. Et Asriel… Les autres Mages, nous vivions le même cauchemar et cela nous a rapproché. Cependant, nos qualités respectives nous rendaient tous très différents de caractère et comme nous étions souvent séparés, c'était difficile de bien se connaître. Mais Asriel… Je représentais tout pour lui et il m'aimait comme un frère. Seulement, il me voyait comme parfaite, sans savoir que mon sourire était souvent une façade pour dissimuler mes sentiments les plus sombres. Il croyait que je ne pouvais pas me tromper. »

« ... » Oui, c'était bien ce qu'il avait cru comprendre par ses observations...

« Mais je faisais exactement la même chose de mon côté : je voyais les monstres comme parfaits. Pour eux, je suis devenue prête à tout sacrifier, y compris ma vie. Cela allait de soi, pour moi. C'était les mages, qui, après tout, étaient responsable de cette situation. Papa me disait que j'étais l'espoir des humains et des monstres et j'étais déterminée à les délivrer. J'ai donc soigneusement préparé mon plan : me tuer, laisser Asriel absorber mon âme et traverser la barrière. Collecter les six âmes restantes et revenir vous délivrer. J'ai pris mon corps dans le but de le déposer au centre de ce village, bâti pour exploiter mon Pouvoir, afin d'obliger les adultes à se confronter à leurs responsabilités, pour leur dire que tout ça était de leur faute. Mais rien ne se passa comme prévu. Asriel ne pouvait se résoudre à tuer et finalement, nous fûmes touchés mortellement et nous sommes revenus mourir chez nous. »

« Quelles âmes avais-tu réellement en tête de sacrifier ce jour là ? » Demanda Sans, d'un ton égal, sans laisser exprimer autre chose que de la curiosité.

« Les six âmes des Mages survivants. »

« Peux tu m'expliquer pourquoi eux et pas les adultes vous ayant fait subir ça ? » Demanda Sans en se forçant de ne rien laisser percer comme émotion. Il était là pour comprendre et non juger Chara.

« Sans… Nous étions brisés. Nous voulions tous disparaître de ce monde et ne plus servir d'armes. J'avais pleinement l'intention de leur demander leur avis avant de le faire mais Asriel ne comprenait pas, compte tenu qu'ils avaient été les seuls que j'avais aimé là haut. Dans les fleurs dorées, j'avais laissé mon plan en sachant qu'ils le trouveraient car eux seuls savaient ce qu'elles représentaient pour moi. Sans, les sept enfants qui sont tombés dans l'Underground, ils avaient vu Asriel et moi fusionné. Ils savaient que vous existiez. Et pourtant… Ces six enfants s'y sont jetés, les uns après les autres. Nous voulions tous mourir pour que nos Pouvoirs disparaissent de ce monde. J'ai étudié leurs lignes temporelles, tu sais. Dans les Ruines, ils auraient pu trouver l'amour d'une mère, un foyer et la sécurité mais aucun d'eux ne désirait vivre. Sora s'est laissée mourir de faim dans un trou, au sein des Ruines, Oran s'est laissé mourir de froid dans la forêt de Couveneige. Grettel s'est cachée derrière une cascade pour mourir sans déranger personne. Persée s'est jeté dans l'un des plans d'eau, dans les Chutes, pour ne pas laisser les monstres avoir son sang sur leurs griffes. Emmy est morte, empoisonnée par les vapeurs toxiques émanant du volcan sans chercher à s'en protéger. Justin s'est jeté dans la décharge où il y a laissé des graines de fleurs dorées. »

« Miséricorde... » Souffla Sans, écrasé par le poids de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

« Dans mon plan, j'avais expliqué mes conclusions concernant ce qu'il s'était produit durant la guerre entre les humains et les monstres. Tu pourrais dire que chacun d'entre eux est venu se sacrifier, en expiation à ce que nos prédécesseurs vous avaient fait subir en vous enfermant dans l'Underground et en espérant que, quand vous sortiriez, le monde deviendrait meilleur grâce à vous. Mais ne t'illusionne pas. Même sans lire mon plan, ils se seraient quand même jetés dans cette fosse menant à l'Underground, à ma suite. On le prévoyait depuis tellement longtemps. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous n'aviez rien à vous reprocher depuis le début. Nous étions déjà irrémédiablement brisés et au-delà de tout espoir. »

Des larmes bleutées commençaient à couler de l'orbite gauche de Sans.

« Tu m'avais promis de ne pas avoir pitié de moi. »

« Quelqu'un doit bien pleurer pour toi puisque tu ne peux plus le faire. Quelquefois, laisser une autre personne pleurer pour toi… ça soulage. »

« Oh… merci. Je suppose.

Et le silence s'installa à nouveau.

* * *

Sans pleurait. Il savait que son passé avait été difficile. Plus difficile que les autres. À dire vrai, il n'avait jamais pensé que l'on puisse avoir eu une enfance pire que la sienne. Mais il avait eu la chance d'avoir Papyrus et son incroyable optimisme. Sans cela, il se serait laissé mourir depuis longtemps. Ces enfants… n'avaient rien eu de la sorte. Même s'ils avaient été aussi extraordinaires que Papyrus, on les avait impliqué contre leur gré dans des conflits et même s'ils n'avaient jamais tué directement, on s'était servi d'eux pour infliger la mort. Et ça, Sans savait que cela aurait réussi à détruire Papyrus. Le squelette remerciait encore le ciel que son frère, non seulement soit resté fidèle à ses idéaux, mais qu'on ne l'ait pas forcé à commettre l'irréparable comme ces sept enfants avaient été contraints, même indirectement. Chara avait sans doute raison : ces enfants avaient voulu mourir et ils n'avaient même pas laissé les monstres le faire pour eux. Ils n'avaient pas voulu que leur sang repose sur les mains de ceux qui avaient tant fait pour Chara. Ils n'avaient pas voulu que quiconque se sente responsable de leur mort, alors même que les monstres ne leur auraient témoigné qu'hostilité et rancune.

Sans avait au moins connu des moments de bonheur avec Papyrus, y compris dans sa cellule, parce qu'il avait eu quelqu'un qui avait de l'espoir pour eux deux. Les sept jeunes Mages de Ebott avaient sans doute abandonné tout espoir depuis très longtemps. Sa situation, à Papyrus et lui s'étaient grandement améliorée quand Asgore avait découvert le pot aux roses, et même si les années qui avaient suivi n'avaient pas été parfaites, Sans se souvenait encore avec nostalgie de Papyrus en train d'apprendre à rire ou des plaisanteries douteuses qu'il infligeait à Gaster. Ces enfants avaient cru, non, ils avaient su, et avec une certitude effrayante, que le seul moyen pour que leur situation s'améliore était de mourir et de disparaître de ce monde sans laisser aucune trace. Et même dans les pires moments, quand Sans avait abandonné tout espoir pour les monstres, sa lueur d'espérance n'avait pas été totalement soufflée grâce à son frère. Celles des enfants d'Ebott était étouffée dès leur plus jeune âge.

Alors, oui, Sans pleurait. Pour sa petite meurtrière. Parce que elle ne le pouvait plus. Parce que, même de son vivant, il doutait qu'elle ait été autorisée à pleurer. Parce qu'il avait encore une âme et qu'il voulait encore ressentir des émotions, même celles aussi douloureuses que Chara suscitait.

Dès leur première rencontre, dans le Vide, il avait eu le sentiment que, si elle ne l'avait pas tué, il aurait pu apprécier Chara. Son goût pour les blagues et les jeux de mot foireux, son côté sarcastique, son goût par les discussions théoriques, l'admiration sincère qu'elle ressentait pour certains monstres, sa conviction que tout le monde devrait être responsable de ses actes, y compris quand on détient un pouvoir sur les autres. C'était impossible à dénier : même en sachant que le fantôme n'avait plus aucune âme, il avait fini par l'apprécier. Puis elle l'avait forcé à se confier et pendant tout le temps de son récit, elle n'avait pas montré d'apitoiement, ni d'indifférence. Elle avait juste montré les seuls sentiments positifs qu'elle pouvait encore éprouver après sa mort : l'empathie et la compréhension. Et rien que cela montrait qu'elle avait dû avoir du cœur dans sa vie précédente. Et maintenant qu'elle avait terminé son histoire, Sans savait qu'il en était venu à aimer cet être aussi brisé que lui.

* * *

C'est tout pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il plaira.

Je m'étais toujours posé la question de savoir pourquoi les monstres n'avaient pas pu tuer une seule personne alors qu'ils y parviennent facilement, sans même vraiment essayer dans certains cas, au cours du jeu. Voici ma réponse à cette question et mon hypothèse sur ce qui a pu conduire des enfants à se jeter dans l'Underground.

L'idée des âmes humaines étant normalement multicolores vient de moi aussi (curieusement...) car je crois qu'aucun humain ne peut être défini par juste une qualité, ce serait trop réducteur. Selon moi, les enfants qui ont suivi Chara dans l'Underground n'avaient pas le pouvoir de Détermination, alors je me suis demandée quel autre pouvoir pouvaient-ils posséder. Et la réponse se trouvait dans le jeux, tout bêtement.

Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser. J'apprécie également les commentaires !

Bon week-end !


	6. The Choice

Bonjour,

Cette histoire est fondée sur la théorie de Chara en tant que narrateur et qui n'est donc pas un personnage foncièrement maléfique. Vous pouvez la trouver en tapant A CHARActer's Analysis, de Determinator.

Concernant Sans, c'est basé en partie sur Handplate, la BD de Dzara publiée sur Deviant Art. Plus d'explications arriveront au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. Et d'ailleurs, nous y voilà. Je précise qu'elle diverge un peu à partir du moment où Sans et Papyrus sont libérés. Je vous conseille de lire cette œuvre, elle est splendide !

Enfin, j'ai sans doute pioché quelques idées dans la saga vidéo de Comic Sans TV, surtout celle Dogs of Future Past.

Et maintenant que j'y songe, certaines idées proviennent de la série explicative sur Undertale de Captain Hype sur laquelle je me suis fondée pour la physique de Undertale.

L'univers original appartenant à Toby Fox

En fait, j'ai fait un melting pot de toutes ces sources d'inspirations et cela a donné cela.

Pour ce chapitre, je conseille d'écouter les musiques suivantes : Premonition, Gaster Theme, the Choice de la BO par Toby Fox.

* * *

Chapitre 6 : The Choice

Finalement, après avoir pris le temps de laisser ses larmes se tarir, il revint vers Chara qui le contemplait avec un air étrange, un mélange entre la curiosité et l'incrédulité. Cependant, Sans n'ajouta rien à ce qu'il avait dit : il avait déjà exprimé tout ce qu'il ressentait.

« Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de partager nos histoires respectives... » Soupira Chara en tentant de prendre un air détaché.

« Tu l'as toi même dit au début : tout ce qui est advenu est arrivé parce que nous ne nous comprenions pas. À présent, je peux honnêtement te dire que je te comprends. Et… nous avions réellement besoin de cela. Cela a répondu à des questions vitales et apporté des précisions supplémentaires. »

« Mais est-ce-que cela a vraiment eu un tel impact ? Nos histoires n'ont pas réellement apportés de solution à notre problème actuel. »

« En effet, mais c'est parce que nous avons négligé un détail très important. Le dernier enfant tombé. Qui est-il ? Pourquoi a t-il obtenu le Pouvoir de Détermination alors que tu as dit qu'il était unique dans la réalité ? »

Les yeux de Chara s'écarquillèrent. Elle n'y avait pas vraiment songé avant cela.

« Il a une âme rouge, comme la mienne, ce qui signifie qu'il possède le pouvoir de Détermination. Cela ne devrait pas être possible puisque avant qu'il chute dans l'Underground, ce pouvoir était détenu par Flowey… Mais son âme…Son âme était compatible avec le pouvoir de Détermination et en arrivant ici, le Pouvoir lui est revenu automatiquement.» Murmura t-elle.

« Commençons alors par un récapitulatif sur cet humain, Frisk, si je me souviens bien. Que savons-nous de lui ? » Demanda tout haut le squelette.

« Il est très sensible à la suggestion, affirma catégoriquement Chara. Il obéit souvent au doigt et à l'œil de ceux qui lui disent de faire quelque chose. Il se laissait facilement mener par la main de Toriel. Il obéit de lui même quand tu lui disais de se cacher derrière la lampe, il me laissait prendre le contrôle sans résister également dans certains cas. Il est jeune, je sais, sans doute pas plus de huit ans mais aucun enfant ne devrait être si soumis. C'est très étrange et inhabituel que le pouvoir de Détermination se soit reconnu dans un enfant possédant si peu de volonté. »

« Oui…Je crains le pire. Continue tes déductions et je verrai si cela confirme les miennes. » Dit le squelette.

« Alors, compte-tenu de son éducation, il vient très certainement de Ebott. Il ne s'intéresse à aucun jouet, ce qui est le cas de beaucoup d'enfants venant de là-bas. On leur fait bien comprendre qu'ils ne devraient pas posséder d'objets réellement personnels. Les Enfants Mages étaient les exceptions, d'une part pour tenter de nous acheter et surtout, pour inciter les autres jeunes à être jaloux et à ne pas s'attacher à nous. Frisk… Il n'avait aucune affaire, si ce n'est un simple bâton et un pansement utilisé à plusieurs reprises. Il était maltraité, c'était sûr et certain. Et son air impassible… à Ebott, soit tu affiches un sourire en toutes circonstances, soit tu ne montres aucune émotion. »

« Donc c'est confirmé. » Soupira Sans.

« J'en ai bien peur. Il était vraiment mal au point physiquement… Et son âme… Pour une âme humaine, une détenant le pouvoir d'un mage et plus particulièrement celui de la Détermination… Elle est trop fragile. Les âmes humaines sont bien plus résistantes que cela normalement, au moins au niveau des points de santé. Et quand vous le tuiez… Son âme se brisait, exactement comme celle d'un monstre au lieu de demeurer intacte. »

« Il y a aussi le soucis de l'Anomalie. Nous avons pu déterminer que l'Anomalie pouvait être plusieurs personnes... D'après nos déductions, elles posséderaient le corps de Frisk et le manipuleraient de la manière dont elles le souhaitent. Quel est le but en faisant cela ? Que cherchent-il à obtenir ? » Questionna tout haut le squelette en se rongeant les os, sinon les sangs.

« Tant que nous n'avons pas résolu le mystère derrière Frisk et l'Anomalie, nous resterons bloqués. » Résuma Chara en fronçant les sourcils.

« Dans ce cas, permettez moi d'ajouter de l'eau à votre moulin. »

Sans et Chara sursautèrent violemment tandis qu'ils entendaient une nouvelle voix derrière eux, avant de se retourner brusquement pour voir à qui ils avaient affaire. Dire qu'ils étaient surpris serait un euphémisme: ils étaient totalement stupéfaits. Ils ne savaient pas comment calculer le temps dans cette dimension vide de toute notion temporelle, mais cela se calculait très certainement en semaines, après les milliers de lignes temporelles qu'ils avaient visité. Une très longue période de temps pendant laquelle ils avaient seulement entendu le son de leurs voix. On pouvait donc parfaitement excuser leurs réactions de stupeur.

Une sorte de squelette se tenait devant eux, assez grand, semblant vêtu de noir mais les vêtements se confondait totalement avec l'obscurité de la pièce, comme s'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un avec les ténèbres. Le squelette avait un air distordu, pas seulement à cause des fissures sur le crâne autour des orbites ou des trous béants dans les mains, mais aussi à cause du rictus et parce que l'image paraissait manquer de stabilité, apparaissant et disparaissant sous les yeux des deux partenaires. Ces deux derniers étaient encore sous le choc, mais ils reprenaient très rapidement leurs esprits, cherchant à trouver leurs mots. Mais ce fut Chara qui fut la plus rapide à se calmer (sans doute dû au fait que, n'ayant pas d'âme, elle était potentiellement moins susceptible à la crise cardiaque ou aux palpitations. Ce fut donc elle qui entama la conversation :

« Docteur Gaster, I presume ? »

« Oh, je vois qu'on a appris certaines choses... » Chuchota le nouvel arrivant avant que Sans l'interrompt :

« Ce n'est pas Gaster. Ou plutôt, pas totalement. Si je devais émettre une hypothèse, alors vous devez être la créature que nous avions invoqué par erreur, Papyrus et moi, il y a longtemps, n'est ce pas ? » Déclara Sans avec un ton d'avertissement adressé à Chara.

« Oh, le plus petit morceau de Gaster et aussi le plus intelligent et le plus lucide. Et le plus impitoyable. Exactement comme ton géniteur. J'ai vu des lignes temporelles si intéressantes, dont l'une où tu tentais de te jeter avec lui dans le Noyau, l'entraînant dans ta chute, seulement pour être sauvé par l'Autre fragment de Gaster. Je me souviens parfaitement de ton expression, si stupéfaite, quand tu as été sauvé alors que tu ne t'attendais pas du tout à l'être… Est-ce que tu ferais la même expression si cela arrivait à nouveau ? »

« Je devrais te prévenir, Chara, cet être est spécialiste des avertissements cryptés. » Dit Sans en tentant de dérider la situation pour son acolyte.

« Je l'avais déjà commenté. » Répliqua la fille aux yeux rouges d'une voix blanche.

« Je vois que tu as facilement fait confiance à celle qui t'a assassiné tant de fois, dans tant d'autres lignes temporelles. Et pourtant, tu travailles avec elle, même en sachant qu'elle est à l'origine du Pouvoir emprisonnant plus drastiquement l'Underground que n'importe quelle barrière magique. La Détermination… Mais après tout, c'est normal. Vous partagez tellement de similarités... » Affirma la créature sur un ton sirupeux.

Les deux partenaires se regardèrent l'espace d'une seconde avant de dire ensemble :

« Je ne suis pas si paresseuse ! »

« Je ne suis pas si volontaire ! »

Ils grognèrent ensemble alors qu'ils se rendaient compte qu'ils avaient totalement perdu le contrôle, à la fois de leurs sentiments, mais également de la conversation et de la situation. À supposer qu'ils l'aient jamais eu vraiment...La créature semblait amusée par leurs réactions, néanmoins, puisqu'elle déclara :

« Similarités ne signifie pas totalement semblable. Mais à une époque, dans la situation de l'autre, vous auriez encore agi comme il l'a fait. Mais vos ressemblances ne sont pas ce qui m'intéressent. Encore que… Vous êtes intéressants, très, très intéressants, tous les deux... »

Sans tressaillit imperceptiblement en entendant la créature prendre exactement le même timbre de voix que celle de Gaster quand il utilisait ce genre de phrases. Mais il ne voulait pas montrer de faiblesse. Si l'être remarqua son infime faux-pas, il ne le dit pas. En revanche, il reprît la parole, sur un ton plus onctueux :

« Quand vous êtes arrivés dans le Vide, j'ai vu le premier changement significatif depuis très, très longtemps. Avant… C'était si ennuyeux, si prévisible, si lassant. Mais alors, chère Chara, tu as décidé d'amener un compagnon de jeu, ce cher Sans. Tu devais être désespérée pour embarquer ce comédien avec toi ici, ou peut-être masochiste. Connaissant tes pulsions suicidaires, cela ne serait pas étonnant de toi. Ou bien, peut-être te reconnaissais-tu déjà en Sans ? Tu admirais peut-être Undyne comme une héroïne, mais c'est Sans que tu respectais et en qui tu t'identifiais. Inutile de me le cacher, je sais tout de vous. »

Chara tremblait, à présent. Son image fantomatique paraissait plus transparente, comme si elle pâlissait.

« En tout cas, vous apportiez de l'inattendu. J'ai donc décidé de ne pas vous absorber tout de suite pour regarder le spectacle que vous offriez. Comble de la surprise, Sans, tu n'as pas cherché à tuer Chara. Tu es ingénieux, comme ton cher géniteur, tu aurais trouvé le moyen de blesser ce fantôme. Pourtant, tu as accepté de collaborer avec ton assassin. Se pourrait-il que tu te sois menti à toi-même en affirmant avoir abandonné tout espoir ? Ou avais-tu finalement abandonné l'idée même de combattre ? Tu étais si charmant autrefois, ne laissant passer aucune occasion de tuer Gaster. Il avait encore des marques, tu sais ? Il ne t'en a jamais gardé rancune, tu sais : après tout, il connaissait parfaitement ta nature. Telle est la nature du scorpion de frapper, quitte à entraîner sa propre mort. »

Le seul signe que les mots de la Créature avait touché un point sensible fut quand les orbites de Sans perdirent leurs pupilles, indiquant son sérieux. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de poursuivre son monologue.

« Finalement, vous êtes arrivés jusqu'à ce point faible du Vide. J'avoue qu'à ce moment là, je pensais que j'allais assister à une autre rediffusion : on efface tout et on recommence ! Mais alors, tu as vraiment fait preuve de génie, Sans. Tu as même ébahi ton père… ou ton géniteur… Quel terme te gêne le plus, afin que je l'utilise ? Mais il faut dire que tu as magnifiquement su exploiter tes nouveaux talents. Ta solution était splendide, vraiment… Si je pouvais applaudir avec ces trous dans les mains, je le ferai. Cependant, je dois néanmoins te confier que vous aviez seulement 0,00001 % de chances d'atterrir ici. Mais à ce stade, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous donner un petit coup de pouce pour vous conduire ici. Le spectacle que vous offriez était bien plus captivant. »

« Ravie de le savoir. » Marmonna Chara sur un ton caustique.

« Je vis pour plaire. » Répliqua Sans d'un air sarcastique.

« Vous voir vous diriger vers un échec certain était amusant. Mais vous vous en doutiez, n'est-ce-pas ? Rassembler tous les éléments du tableau ne sert à rien si vous êtes incapables de changer les choses. Mais vous avez vraiment su observer et analyser ce que vous voyiez, cernant les points les plus importants, capables d'émettre des théories très justes à partir de données quasiment indéchiffrables…Et finalement pour atteindre les vérités sur l'origine de votre monde. Admirable, vraiment. Je vous en félicite sincèrement. »

« Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir flattée ou horrifiée. Ça y est, je sais et ce n'est pas flattée. » Fit remarquer Chara sur un ton ironique.

« C'est typiquement le discours d'un Maître Manipulateur. Alphys pourrait vous donner des conseils en manga, si vous voulez vous en inspirer... » Soupira Sans d'un air théâtral.

« Amusant. Mais l'apogée a été quand vous avez confié votre vie l'un à l'autre et réciproquement. Racontant vos histoires respectives, en toute honnêteté et écoutant l'autre avec une telle attention et tant de compréhension… Comme dirait Metaton, cela aurait fait grimper l'audimat quasiment autant que si vous vous étiez déclarés vos sentiments en direct… Oh, j'oubliais ! L'un de vous s'interdit de ressentir des quoi que ce soit pour éviter de souffrir et l'autre est morte et n'a plus d'âme capable d'éprouver des émotions ! »

Chara et Sans se regardèrent et se contentèrent de hausser les épaules de concert cette fois-ci : ils ne pouvaient pas nier qu'en utilisant le sarcasme, ils s'étaient exposés à ce genre de réflexions. Mais bon, ils vivaient pour ce genre d'humour tous les deux et ils n'allaient certainement pas y renoncer pour épargner les sentiments d'un être complètement surpuissant et digne de figurer au rang d'Aberration. Cela, et puis on ne se défaisait pas facilement de tendances suicidaires.

« Mais à présent, vous voilà de nouveau coincés… Peut-être devrais je vous apporter un nouveau coup de pouce… Vous vous interrogiez sur le petit Frisk. Charmante créature. J'en sais fort long à ce sujet, savez-vous pourquoi ? »

« Si je devais émettre une hypothèse, ce serait parce que le Vide est aussi bien en contact avec la bulle de Réalité de l'Underground et de celle de la Réalité Humaine. » Supposa Chara.

« J'irais plus loin en disant que le Vide est ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur de la plus grande Bulle de Réalité, entourant l'Underground. Cela signifie que, puisque vous êtes la représentation physique du Vide, vous avez accès, aussi bien aux connaissances des humains que de celles des monstres. » Ajouta Sans.

« comprenez donc que je sais donc exactement ce qui est arrivé à Frisk. Comme Chara l'a si bien expliqué, la Détermination est un pouvoir unique, lié intrinsèquement à la réalité. »

« Quelle réalité ? Celle des humains ou celle de l'Underground ? » Souleva aussitôt le squelette.

« Remarque très intelligente. À l'état naturel, il devrait en exister seulement un, peu importe le nombre de réalités existantes, vu à quel point un seul est déjà difficile à gérer. Le vrai pouvoir de Détermination, suite au saut de Chara dans l'Underground, s'est retrouvé définitivement coincé dans cette réalité et les humains responsables de Ebott ne sont pas parvenus à le récupérer quand Asriel et Chara ont fusionné. Ils étaient définitivement coincés et, bien entendu, les suicides de tes amis n'ont fait qu'empirer les choses. Tous les pouvoirs des Mages, définitivement hors de portée de ces parasites ! Comme ils étaient enragés ! Cependant, ils ont trouvé une faille à exploiter en partant du principe qu'ils pouvaient recréer un tel pouvoir artificiellement. »

« Artificiellement ? Est-ce même possible ? » Demanda Chara tout haute avant de se taire. Peut-être valait il mieux laisser parler l'Aberration pour le moment…

« Très simple, chère Chara. Ils ont expérimenté directement sur des âmes humaines et ont retiré les qualités les constituant : la patience, la bravoure, l'intégrité, la persévérance, la gentillesse et la justice. Toutes les qualités excepté la détermination. Cela vous effraie t-il ? Tant mieux. Vous avez raison d'avoir peur…Tout être humain naît avec ces sept qualités colorant également leurs âmes, et, au fil de leur vie, ils en développe plus particulièrement certaines ou, au contraire, tendent à les réprimer, voir les éliminer. Cependant, même le plus infâme être humain, même un psychopathe de la pire espèce, même le pire d'entre vous a possédé jadis, au début de son existence, une quantité infime de chaque qualité en lui. Un moment où il a agi avec patience, bravoure, intégrité, persévérance, gentillesse ou justice, même si le poids de ces bonnes actions est ridicule comparé à celui des mauvaises. Créer un être de toutes pièces sans ces qualités revient à fabriquer une abomination. »

Chara et Sans fléchirent ensemble, pour différentes raisons : leurs histoire respectives résonnaient beaucoup trop avec le discours de leur interlocuteur. Cette fois, ce dernier s'en aperçu et dit :

« Oh, Chara et Sans… Vous êtes inquiets ? Ne vous inquiétez pas… Vous n'êtes jamais tombés aussi bas. Les créations de Gaster sont parvenus à conserver leurs émotions, envers et contre tout, ce qui est plutôt remarquable compte tenu de ce que vous avez vécu. Quant aux Mages...Vous étiez particuliers. Dès votre création, vous étiez rempli de la qualité déterminant votre pouvoir, mais rien ne vous empêchait d'en développer d'autres par la suite… Du moment que votre environnement s'y prêtait. Les Mages ont longtemps vécu avec les Monstres pour une bonne raison, après tout. Le milieu idéal pour développer vos qualités. » Dit la créature en marquant une pause avant de poursuivre :

« Bien entendu, éliminer les qualités les plus salvatrices d'une âme artificiellement est très compliqué. Cela leur a pris près de deux siècles... »

« Attendez, comment ça ?! Il n'aurait pas dû s'écouler plus de trente ans ans entre la chute de Chara et le présent ! Les six autres âmes humaines, ou mages, si vous préférez, sont arrivées dans un intervalle de moins d'un an après la mort de Chara. Et Papyrus et moi sommes nés environ vingt ans après la chute du dernier ! » Objecta Sans.

« Vraiment ? Oups… Les deux Réalités possèdent chacune un passage du temps différent. On parle de deux dimensions emboîtées comme des poupées gigognes, après tout. Néanmoins, la différence n'étaient pas si considérables jusqu'à ce que certains, Monstres ou Humains, s'amusent à jouer avec le temps. Gaster a commencé à influer avec ses manipulations, même si l'impact était seulement mineur, il a ouvert une brèche vers le Vide, causant une fuite du temps. Ensuite, ce cher Flowey a causé un grand nombre de Retours dans le temps, amplifiant le phénomène, suivi par les Anomalies qui ont pas mal bouleverser leur temporalité avec leurs expériences. Vous deux êtes l'ultime goutte d'eau. On peut dire qu'au stade où nous en sommes, la structure spatio-temporelle est très lourdement endommagée, au bord de l'effondrement. » Résuma leur interlocuteur qui reprit son explication :

« Toujours est-il que les humains de Ebott ont dû s'y atteler pendant des dizaines d'années et avec moult échecs. Retirer artificiellement les qualités humaines d'une âme bouleverse son équilibre naturel. En enlever une est déjà extrêmement risqué, en ôter plusieurs fragilise tellement l'âme qu'elle devient aussi fragile que celle d'un monstre. Cependant, dans l'esprit des chercheurs, pour que le propriétaire de l'âme survive, il devait forcément développer leur détermination puisque c'était la seule chose restante et ainsi invoquer le Pouvoir du même nom. Et oui, les Monstres n'étaient pas les seuls à confondre les deux… »

« Frisk est donc un être artificiel ? » Demanda Chara avec de la tristesse transparaissant dans sa voix pour celui qu'elle avait choisi pour guide lors de son réveil.

« À la base, il était un enfant, peut-être un peu plus déterminé que les autres, dû à des conditions de vie qu'il a subi. Mais il possédait également à la naissance toutes les autres qualités dans son âme, il était juste un enfant ni pire ni meilleur que les autres, mais qui avait beaucoup souffert. Il était le dernier d'une longue liste de sacrifiés pour la cause et sélectionné parce qu'il voulait absolument plaire à tout prix à ceux lui manifestant une attention positive. À partir de là, toutes ses actions, tout son environnement, toutes ses interactions, toutes expériences qu'il subissait ont été soigneusement organisées de manière à ce qu'il devienne déterminé par une seule chose : faire plaisir à qui lui donnait un ordre. Triste, n'est ce pas ? » Dit la copie monstrueuse de Gaster.

Les deux partenaires se demandaient comment cela pouvait devenir pire. Ils auraient clairement dû taire ces pensées car c'était tenter le diable. Et avec leur présent interlocuteur…

« Néanmoins, les efforts des chercheurs avaient produit un résultat en Frisk : son âme était devenue rouge. Tout semblait donc indiquer que le pouvoir de Détermination trouverait sa place dans l'enfant. Et cela se produisit, mais pas comme prévu. Le pouvoir de Détermination du petit Frisk était très imparfait car ce n'était pas le vrai. L'enfant peinait à former des points de Sauvegarde très fragiles et qui disparaissaient très vite, il mettait très longtemps à se remettre lorsqu'on le tuait et à réapparaître à ce point de sauvegarde et surtout, il était incapable d'accéder aux facettes les plus puissantes de son Pouvoir : Effacer totalement et sans conséquences les événements gênants de l'Histoire et conserver ses souvenirs même après cela. En bref, c'était à la fois un succès et un échec cuisant. Et Frisk n'avait réussi à acquérir ce simulacre de Détermination que par hasard. Cela aurait été impossible à reproduire les mêmes conditions. »

« J'ai été créé par Gaster pour servir de cobaye et pourtant… je me demande encore comment on peut s'abaisser à cela. » Murmura Sans.

« Très simple, en partant du principe qu'on est le seul à savoir mieux que les autres, y compris en décidant pour eux. De plus, intervenir de cette manière sur l'âme...Cela endommage gravement à la fois la victime et le bourreau, comme tu le sais très bien. Tu considères peut-être Gaster et le responsable de ce projet comme étant exactement pareil dans l'absence d'éthique, de morale et dans le crime. Mais ton géniteur avait encore la notion du bien et du mal. Il possédait encore une conscience et donc, il savait que ce qu'il faisait était mal. Un être pathétique perpétuellement rongé par le doute, les regrets, les remords. Certes, il choisissait d'agir mal quand même, ce qui rend ses actions pires d'un certain point de vue. Mais néanmoins, il savait que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas bien et donc, il en acceptait les conséquences, même si cela impliquait de subir des tentatives de meurtre de ta part. En revanche, la personne responsable du projet en cours ne considère pas le bien ou le mal, les voyant seulement comme des notions ridicules en travers de son objectif. Seul compte ses désirs. Et à cause de leurs actes, elle et ses subordonnés les plus fanatiques possèdent désormais un niveau de LOVE aussi élevé que votre ami Flowey, un concept qui est tellement horrifiant que ses autres employés ont refusé de recréer un Frisk. En revanche... »

« Qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait ? » Demanda Chara, attisée par une colère polaire.

« Après plusieurs recherches, ils sont parvenus à la réponse qu'ils cherchaient. Puisque le vrai pouvoir de Détermination se trouvait dans l'Underground, ils allaient envoyer le petit Frisk le récupérer pour eux. Bien sûr, ils avaient besoin de s'assurer que leur marionnette ne devienne pas trop indépendante alors, après un énième lavage de cerveau, ils lui ont fait subir une opération au cerveau pour y introduire un système permettant de contrôler leur pantin comme si c'était eux même. Ils ont fait beaucoup de simulations, endommageant encore plus la Réalité, créé plusieurs interfaces pour permettre de multiples observations en situation variable. Ensuite, ils l'ont balancé dans l'Underground en espérant qu'il survive. » Décrivit cliniquement leur interlocuteur.

« Méprisable. » Souffla Chara.

«L'enfant a survécu à la chute et à cet instant, même l'âme extrêmement fragile de Frisk était plus forte que l'absence d'âme d'une créature comme Flowey. Frisk est donc entré en possession du pouvoir de Sauver et de Réinitialiser en partie. Les scientifiques contrôlant l'enfant étaient au comble de la joie. Ils ne sont pas aperçu d'un point crucial. Cet afflux de Détermination et l'âme rouge de Frisk, bien que plus fragile, furent suffisant pour éveiller notre Belle au Bois Dormant. Elle avait été l'authentique réceptacle du Pouvoir, la seule réellement légitime. Elle a donc aussi intégré par défaut le corps de ce pauvre Frisk, qui devint ainsi possédé non pas seulement par un manipulateur le contrôlant à distance, mais par un fantôme à l'esprit très fragilisé par ses derniers instants. Il aurait vraiment dû demander un loyer. »

« L'Anomalie a contrôlé Frisk sur une route neutre mais assez meurtrière, sans jamais s'apercevoir de la présence de Chara bien qu'elle offrait pas mal de conseils. Quand Frisk battît Flowey et qu'il sortit de l'Underground, les scientifiques étaient aux anges, croyant avoir récupé le Pouvoir qu'ils convoitaient. Mais terrible déception. Une fois dehors, Frisk ne pouvait plus créer de points de sauvegarde à nouveau, le rendant à nouveau inutile. Il n'avait plus accès qu'à l'option de Réinitialiser laissée là par Flowey et qui ramènerait Frisk dans l'Underground. »

« Bien joué de la part du Pissenlit » commenta Sans avant de se taire sous le regard de Chara.

« C'est donc ce qu'ils ont fait à nouveau, refaisant le même parcours pour obtenir ce qu'ils désiraient. Il leur a fallu longtemps pour essayer une voie Pacifique tant ils méprisaient les Monstres. Et à la fin, ils étaient plutôt mécontents suite au retour de ces derniers à la surface. Mais ils pensaient corriger cela maintenant qu'ils pensaient détenir à nouveau la Détermination. Ils se sont à nouveau fait avoir par Flowey ou Asriel. Si l'Anomalie cherchait à s'emparer du pouvoir de Détermination, on Réinitialisait totalement ce qu'il s'était produit et on était rendu au point de départ. »

« Flowey... Asriel. Murmura Chara. Il savait que je haïssais ce pouvoir et que je cherchais à le faire disparaître de la surface de la Terre. Il a dû comprendre en tant que Flowey ce qu'il se passerait si le pouvoir revenait à Ebott. Peu importe qu'il l'ait fait parce qu'il tenait à moi, par soif de pouvoir ou parce qu'il voulait absolument redevenir Asriel. En faisant cela...Il est possible qu'il a évité un plus grand mal. »

« Si l'on veut, chère Chara. Le petit soucis, c'est que, exaspérés, les dirigeants d'Ebott ont opté pour la voie Génocide. C'est là qu'ils se sont aperçu que tu étais encore là. Leur consternation était très plaisante à contempler, surtout lorsque tu leur as sorti un discours bien moralisateur. Un autre point commun avec Sans...Néanmoins, le point culminant fut quand tu as effacé l'Underground, prouvant que, depuis ton réveil, même si tu ne pouvais plus utiliser la Détermination pour revivre, tu avais encore le parfait contrôle sur ton pouvoir et que tu n'étais pas disposée à t'en servir pour eux. Pire, tu semblais bien disposée à t-en servir contre leur monde. Ils sont donc repartis pour une route Pacifique après cela, espérant trouver une autre solution en s'emparant de toi dans le corps de Frisk, partant du principe que tu ne te souviendrais plus. Mais tu n'oubliais jamais et tu mettais un point d'honneur à leur montrer que te corrompre avait été un très mauvais choix. Aucune fin ne parvenait à ramener la Détermination dans leur Réalité. Vous aviez tous bloqué le pouvoir dans l'Underground pour l'éternité. »

« Alors pourquoi est ce que cela s'est poursuivi ? Pourquoi ont-ils continué à venir ?» Demanda Sans d'un air las.

« Multiples tests pour en apprendre plus sur le mode de fonctionnement de l'Underground, chercher des éléments pouvant influer sur l'issue fatidique. Amusement malsain aussi sans doute : une manière d'affronter ou de tuer les monstres sans risquer quoi que ce soit grâce à leur marionnette immortelle. C'était même devenu un jeu à l'extérieur de Ebott, la seule communauté à détenir la vérité et qui poursuivait ses recherches sans relâche. Des personnes sans liens et ignorants de la réalité y jouaient, sans s'apercevoir que les trous de l'espace-temps s'agrandissaient et menaçaient toujours plus la réalité, si bien qu'il devenait de plus en plus difficile de les réparer. » Répondît la Créature du Vide.

« Et pourquoi nous révéler tout cela ? C'est très gentil mais il y a un adage : je me méfie des Grecs, surtout quand ils me font des cadeaux. » Renchérît Chara

« De mon côté, je dirais que « rien n'est jamais gratuit » mais on se comprend. Vous êtes venu, vous nous avez humilié avec des propos plutôt menaçants et pourtant, vous nous révélez les dernières informations qui nous manquaient pour compléter le puzzle. Vous avez besoin de nous pour quelque chose. Je me trompe ? » Demanda Sans d'un air dur.

« Comme tout le monde en lien avec l'Underground, j'ai deux choix, Combattre ou faire preuve de Clémence. Dans le premier cas, il me suffit d'attendre jusqu'à ce que les deux mondes finissent par s'effondrer sur eux même à force de jouer avec des forces qu'ils ne maîtrisent pas. La Clémence serait si je vous donne un dernier coup de pouce pour tout réparer définitivement et surtout, placer les Pouvoirs hors de portée de tous. Ils n'auraient jamais dû tomber entre des mains humaines ou monstrueuses et il est temps que Détermination, Patience, Bravoure, Intégrité, Persévérance, Gentillesse et Justice disparaissent de ce monde, définitivement. Que les Mages accèdent à un peu de Magie, je le veux bien, mais pas à un pouvoir si phénoménale qu'il peut redéfinir les lois de l'Univers. »

« Je serais la première à vous suivre sur ce coup. J'irais même jusqu'à dire que tous mes amis auraient été d'accord avec vous. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas le faire directement ? » Demanda Chara.

« Même moi, je dois suivre les règles que je me suis fixé et je ne peux agir que si on m'invoque dans une réalité ou si vous détruisez le monde grâce à votre propre Hybris. La seule façon qui me permettrait d'intervenir pacifiquement serait durant une seconde d'éternité, au moment où la Barrière tombe et où l'Underground rentre en contact avec la réalité et fusionne avec elle. Mais à une seule condition : la Détermination ne doit pas faire partie de l'équation puisque cela pourrait réécrire la réalité que nous cherchons à être définitive. » Répondît l'Entité.

« Qu'en serait il des autres pouvoirs ? » Demanda Chara.

« Ils seront utiles pour briser la Barrière, j'attendrai donc ce moment avant de les retirer. »

« Comment allons nous faire cela ? » Demanda Sans.

« Il y a dans le Vide trois personnes suffisamment au courant des événements pour intervenir et une seule qui pourra agir. Mettons les donc en présence histoire qu'elles décident de la bonne personne. » Répondit la Créature avant sembler claquer des doigts.

À cet instant, le corps sembla se dédoubler : un squelette, de la même taille que Papyrus, mais plus frêle. Son crâne fin comportait des anciennes fractures, notamment autour de son œil droit dont l'orbite ne fonctionnait plus. Il paraissait aussi hagard qu'un squelette pouvait donner l'impression. L'entité, de son côté, paraissait grandir de plusieurs mètres, sa face prenant la forme d'un crane de bouc. Il dégageait une aura de puissance terrifiante et chaotique.

Sans contempla Gaster avec une expression mortellement sérieuse. Il n'avait toujours pas déterminé s'il pourrait un jour lui pardonner ce qu'il avait fait subir à Papyrus ainsi qu'à lui. Quant à Chara, il n'était pas dans sa nature d'aider les scientifiques dénués d'éthique. Question de principes.

« Bon, je vous laisse choisir qui aura la joie de repartir. Choisissez judicieusement. Une fois que vous aurez choisi, l'heureux élu pourra aller presser le bouton « Nouveau ». Bon courage. » Les salua l'Entité avant de disparaître.

* * *

Les trois personnes restantes se regardèrent, chacune d'entre elle ayant compris que seulement l'un d'entre eux pourrait repartir. Cela nuisait à la bonne humeur…

« Cela doit être moi, déclara Gaster. Je pourrais réparer mes erreurs en y allant. J'ai les connaissances que j'ai acquis du Vide. Je peux changer les choses pour le meilleur. »

Sans se demanda en son for intérieur pourquoi il avait espéré que son créateur ait pu changer de mentalité. Il répliqua donc d'une voix glaciale :

« Et quelle erreur comptes-tu donc réparer Gaster ? Notre existence, peut-être ? Et d'ailleurs, comment comptes tu y parvenir ? Même de là où je suis, je peux voir que tu es aussi brisé que nous. Ton âme et ton corps, mutilés par tes propres actes. »

« J'ai la solution. Il me suffit de réintégrer ton essence en moi et cela contribuera à me guérir, au moins en partie. Tu sais que c'est ta seule chance de survivre. » Déclara Gaster.

« Comment ça ? » Interrompit Chara, les sourcils froncés.

« Il est un Chat de Shröedinger, ni vivant, ni mort dans le Vide. Mais dès qu'il retournera dans la Réalité, les choses reprendront leur cours et il mourra du coup de couteau que tu lui as asséné. De plus, s'il devait vraiment changer les choses, il aurait à revenir avant son apparition, créant un autre paradoxe susceptible de détruire la réalité. En le réintégrant à mon âme, il continuera à survivre en moi. »

Sans restait silencieux et la fille fantomatique comprit que son ami avait sans doute réalisé cela depuis le début. Il savait que le retour était impossible pour lui. Néanmoins… Elle savait que la solution de Gaster ne pouvait fonctionner :

« Cela ne marchera pas. » Dit Chara d'un ton définitif.

« Bien sûr que si ! Il est un fragment de mon âme, je l'ai créé à partir de moi. Tu refuses de rester seule ici et je te comprends, vu ce que j'ai subi, mais ... » Clama Gaster.

« J'ai dit que cela ne marchera pas. Vous ne pouvez pas réintégrer à votre âme quelque chose qui ne lui appartient plus. Sans n'est pas vous, Gaster, pas plus que Papyrus n'est vous. Un enfant, dans le ventre de sa mère, ne fait pas partie de son corps, même s'il y vit et qu'il en dépend. Il en est de même ici. Ils ont peut-être fait partie de vous à une époque, mais dès l'instant où vous leur avez donné naissance, ils sont devenus des êtres à part entière et l'âme est la culmination de l'être. Est ce que vous appréciez les blagues vaseuses ? Est ce que vous jouez du trombone ? Est ce que vous êtes désordonné et feignant ? Non, mais Sans est cela et beaucoup plus de choses encore. Est-ce que vous aimez cuisiner ? Est ce que vous voulez faire partie de la Garde Royale ? Est-ce que vous voulez être populaire et apprécié de tous et non de deux ou trois personnes ? Ce sont des traits qui appartiennent à Papyrus mais pas à vous. Vous partagez des similarités et c'est normal vu que vous êtes parents. Mais ils ne sont pas vous et ne le seront jamais ! » S'exclama Chara.

Sans se sentait sur le point de pleurer en entendant cela, soulagé d'entendre un autre que Papyrus reconnaître si définitivement sa propre existence. Gaster protesta à nouveau avec rage...et terreur :

« Je ne peux plus retourner là dedans. Je ne peux pas. Ce Vide… J'ai assez expié mes fautes pour des milliers de vies ! »

« Tu t'es toi-même infligé cela, Gaster. Tu as ouvert une porte sur l'Abîme et quand l'Abîme t-a contemplé en retour, Tu as refusé d'y voir ta responsabilité. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu ne tomberas jamais à nouveau dedans. » Dit Sans avec un air tranquille.

« Je ne comprends pas... » S'exclama Gaster.

« Chara sera celle qui le fera, déclara le squelette dont l'attitude paraissait apaisée. La Détermination est le pouvoir dont elle est responsable et Chara n'a jamais cherché à échapper à ses responsabilités. Elle sait déjà ce qu'elle doit faire, je me trompe ? »

« Elle ne peut pas y aller. Elle détient le pouvoir de Détermination et, selon cette Entité, il ne doit pas faire partie de l'équation ! Si elle revient, cela fera tout échouer ! » Argua Gaster, désespéré.

« Je sais déjà ce qu'elle fera. »

« Et tu crois qu'elle le fera ? Un être sans âme ni conscience pourrait corriger cela ? » Ironisa le scientifique en levant les bras.

« Tu m'as prouvé qu'avoir une âme n'est pas forcément synonyme de conscience, Gaster et elle m'a prouvé qu'un être n'ayant plus son âme pouvait encore faire preuve de conscience. Alors. Arrête. De. T'enfoncer. Elle ne va pas te tuer. Elle va te sauver. Comme elle donne toujours cette option à la fin, dans la vraie route pacifiste. Parce que, comme nous tous, elle aspire plus au bonheur qu'à notre malheur, pour peu qu'on la laisse s'exprimer. »

« Et en faisant cela, elle annihilera ton existence. Et celle de Papyrus. Ton frère ! Tu le sacrifierais ? »

« Un jour, Gaster, tu m'as demandé ce qui était le plus important pour moi : sa vie ou ses idéaux. À l'époque, j'aurais répondu sa vie, toujours sa vie, sans aucune hésitation. Elle était plus importante pour moi que sa foi en la bonté du Monde. Mais les idéaux de Papyrus sont plus importants pour le monde. C'est Papyrus qui a longtemps empêché Flowey d'entamer une voie Génocide. C'est Papyrus qui retient parfois l'Anomalie de prendre le même chemin. Cela ne marche pas toujours, je le sais. Mais ses idéaux ont fait plus pour ce monde que n'importe qui d'autre. Et c'est eux que nous devons suivre car c'est ce que lui aurait voulu. Et il est amplement temps que je montre que j'ai confiance en ses choix. »

Gaster ne put rien répliquer à cela.

« Vas-y, petite. Je resterais avec lui. Mais avant cela, je dois te dire quelque chose. »

Il s'approcha d'elle et murmura :

« J'ai un jour lu tout un bouquin sur des citations amoureuses pour trouver des idées de jeux de mots. Je n'y ai pas trouvé grand-chose, même si je dois dire que beaucoup d'entre elles étaient un peu fleur bleu. Il faut dire que j'avais le blue...Mais j'ai beaucoup aimé celle-là : Aimer, c'est promettre à quelqu'un qu'il ne mourra pas. Tu sais comment je suis avec les promesses… Cependant, je te la dis pour toi, à présent. Tu ne mourras pas. »

« Merci. Sans ? Tu ne mourras pas. » Chara ne parvenait pas à dire autre chose et pourtant, une partie d'elle qui n'existait plus voulait dire autre chose, avec d'autres mots. Le squelette paraissait le comprendre car il ajouta :

« Je vais te donner une dernière chose, quelque chose que tu comprendras seulement pleinement une fois que tu auras retrouvé ton âme. Je sais que tu t'en voudras pour beaucoup de choses, surtout à mon sujet. Tu sais, j'ai fait mon boulot de Juge et à la fin, cela consiste soit à acquitter soit à condamner. À dire qu'une personne est innocente ou coupable alors que la vérité est rarement si simple. Mais désormais, je n'en suis pas un et je n'en serai sans doute plus jamais un. Cela tombe bien. Un juge ne pourrait pas réellement dire ce que je vais te dire : je te pardonne pour tout. »

« ... » Chara resta silencieuse, quelque chose en elle lui disait qu'elle devrait ressentir quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Mais elle n'y parvenait pas.

Sans se retourna avec un sourire authentique et lui dit : Sans Rancune ! avant de revenir auprès de Gaster, les mains dans les poches. Chara, quant à elle, se dirigea vers le bouton Nouveau et appuya dessus.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre. Au cas où des personnes le liraient, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, je vous en serais très reconnaissante.


	7. Undertale

Bonjour,

Cette histoire est fondée sur la théorie de Chara en tant que narrateur et qui n'est donc pas un personnage foncièrement maléfique. Vous pouvez la trouver en tapant A CHARActer's Analysis, de Determinator.

Concernant Sans, c'est basé en partie sur Handplate, la BD de Dzara publiée sur Deviant Art. Plus d'explications arriveront au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. Et d'ailleurs, nous y voilà. Je précise qu'elle diverge un peu à partir du moment où Sans et Papyrus sont libérés. Je vous conseille de lire cette œuvre, elle est splendide !

Enfin, j'ai sans doute pioché quelques idées dans la saga vidéo de Comic Sans TV, surtout celle Dogs of Future Past.

Et maintenant que j'y songe, certaines idées proviennent de la série explicative sur Undertale de Captain Hype sur laquelle je me suis fondée pour la physique de Undertale.

L'univers original appartenant à Toby Fox

En fait, j'ai fait un melting pot de toutes ces sources d'inspirations et cela a donné cela.

Pour ce chapitre, je conseille d'écouter les musiques suivantes : Dogsong, Undertale, His Theme ou Memory.

* * *

Chapitre 7: Undertale

Chara se retrouvait à nouveau dans le Vide et attendit, calmement. Elle se doutait que marcher au hasard ne ferait que la perdre. Alors, un petit chien blanc apparut auprès d'elle, comme le ferait un chien guide pour aveugles. Alors, la jeune fille sourit largement et se mit à le suivre.

Le chien pénible la regardait de temps à autre avant de parler, comme l'avait fait l'Entité du Vide auparavant :

« Tu n'es même pas surprise. Mais bon, j'avais laissé beaucoup d'indices dans l'Underground. »

« Sans l'avait deviné aussi, je pense. Mais bon, les squelettes et les chiens font rarement bon ménage alors je pense que curieusement, il préférait ton autre forme… Je savais que tu avais dû continuer à observer l'Underground et il n'y a qu'un seul être capable de dire merde à la logique à ce point, de nous troller au moment le plus fatidique et de manier les ficelles avec autant de talent. À part Sans. Même si tu es vraiment nul pour faire du crochet, comme tous les chiens. »

« Je le sais bien. Je te défie d'y parvenir avec des pattes comme ça. Sinon, aurais-tu des questions dont tu désires connaître la réponse ?» Sourit le Chien Pénible.

« Je sens que je vais regretter d'avoir demander cela… mais… L'artefact Légendaire... Servait-il vraiment à quelque chose ? »

« Penses tu vraiment que je créerais quelque chose pour rien ? » Demanda la bestiole avec un air canaille.

L'expression de Chara criait clairement : « Oui ! », ce qui paraissait amuser beaucoup l'avatar qui finit par répondre :

« Oui, il sert à quelque chose. C'est un McGuffin un peu particulier. Disons… que si vous parvenez à faire quelque chose de spectaculairement stupide, alors cet objet peut devenir ce dont vous avez le plus besoin. Mais autrement, dans toutes les routes possibles, il ne sert à rien d'autre que de vous trôler.»

« ... » L'expression de Chara paraissait pensive avant qu'elle ne demande :

« Est-ce que ce que Sans et moi avons fait ensemble compterait comme quelque chose d'extraordinairement stupide ? »

« Bien entendu. » Répondit le Chien Pénible avec toujours ce large sourire avant de demander :

« Alors, comment comptes tu t-y prendre ? »

« Tu ne voudrais quand même pas être spoilé maintenant ? Tu te plaignais que toutes les fins ont toujours été pareilles, sans dénouement inattendu. Mais désormais, c'est fini. Le dernier épisode avant la fin, le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. Est-ce que tu souhaiterais vraiment gâcher cela ? » Dit Chara, avec un sourire tentateur.

« Non, tu as raison. Je ne supporte pas de connaître la fin, surtout quand cela se répète. Mais il y a toujours quelque chose en moi qui abomine quand quelque chose se termine. On souhaite toujours rester encore avec ses personnages préférés. On s'est attaché à eux, on a appris à les aimer, même les plus ambigus ou à les détester, pour, au final, les regarder mûrir ou adopter une autre vision d'eux. On veut encore voir ce qu'ils feront plus tard, contempler ce qu'ils auraient fait dans une autre situation, les voir vivre encore à nos côtés... » Dit le Chien Pénible avex une expression pensive.

« Je le sais bien. Ils ont le droit d'imaginer sans entraves. Mais j'ai alors aussi le droit de décider de notre destin. » Rétorqua le fantôme.

« J'ai hâte de voir cela. » Admit le maître de ce monde.

« Une dernière chose… Je peux te caresser ? S'il te plaît ! » Supplia Chara avec une expression extraordinairement mignonne.

« Vas-y ! » Répondit le chien en se rendant tangible au fantôme qui passa ses doigts dans la fourrure blanche de l'animal qui remuait la queue d'un air très satisfait.

« Cela fait du bien ! » Murmura le fantôme de l'enfant tombé, sentant qu'elle arrivait au bout de son périple. Néanmoins, elle ne put empêcher une dernière question de passer ses lèvres :

« Pourquoi un chien ? »

Le Chien Pénible sembla éclater de rire en réponse, toujours fidèle à son nom. Il se contenta de répondre :

« Aucune idée ! »

Et à ce moment là, le Vide disparut aux yeux de Chara.

* * *

« Chara, je t'en supplie, tu dois rester déterminée ! Tu ne peux pas abandonner ! Tu représentes l'avenir des Humains et des Monstres ! »

Chara s'éveilla, au son de la voix d'Asgore, saisie par la douleur atroce à son estomac, provoquée par l'ingestion de boutons d'or.

Elle se trouvait dans la chambre qu'elle avait partagé avec son frère et elle voyait les meubles familiers : le lit jumeaux de son frère, le coffre à jouet, l'armoire, les petites étagères, les peluches accumulées par Asriel. Son dessin de Fleur Dorée les cadeaux qu'ils comptaient s'offrir bientôt, et la photo de famille sur laquelle ils souriaient tous, sans savoir qu'elle gâcherait tout. Et enfin, son lit dans lequel elle reposait et dont elle ne se sortirait plus. Elle savait exactement à quel moment elle se trouvait : à son dernier point de sauvegarde. Elle l'avait créé juste après que ses symptômes se soient déclarés, quand il était trop tard, pour ensuite bloquer définitivement la fonction Effacer. Il n'y aurait donc plus de retour en arrière possible. Elle n'aurait qu'une seule chance de réussir. Mais une chance serait amplement suffisant.

C'était bien beau d'assumer ses responsabilités. Mais c'était encore mieux de réparer ce que l'on avait fait. Et c'était bien ce que Chara était déterminée à accomplir en ce dernier jour de son existence. Non pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé mais corriger sa faute et se faire pardonner. Elle espérait qu'elle obtiendrait ce pardon, mais quelque part, au fond de son cœur, elle n'en doutait plus. Elle se souvenait de ce que Sans lui avait dit avant qu'elle ne parte : Je te pardonne pour tout. Elle se souvenait également des autres paroles qu'il lui avait dit, juste avant : Tu ne mourras pas. Elle n'avait pas réellement compris à ce moment là puisqu'elle n'avait plus son cœur.

Mais à présent, elle comprenait vraiment ce qu'il avait voulu dire et elle sentait les larmes couler à nouveau. Cela faisait tellement de bien d'avoir une âme à nouveau… De ressentir pleinement les sentiments et les émotions positives. De pouvoir aimer au maximum. Et elle pouvait maintenant mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle éprouvait : elle aimait Sans de tout son cœur.

« Psst...Chara...Réveilles toi, s'te plait...ça me plaît plus du tout, ce plan... »

Tellement perdue dans cette émotion nouvelle, elle n'avait pas vu que son frère s'était faufilé dans leur chambre, avec son éternelle caméra à la main.

« Asriel ? »

« Chara, je..je... »

Elle voulait enlacer son adorable frère et le réconforter de toutes ses forces. Et, par dessus tout, elle voulait lui demander pardon pour le mal qu'elle lui avait infliger et la peine que sa mort allait lui causer. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et répondit, doucement :

« Tu ne veux pas réaliser ce plan. Je suis tellement désolée, Asriel. J'aurais dû mieux te comprendre. J'étais tellement déterminée à sauver tous les Monstres que je n'avais pas pensé à toi et à tes sentiments. Je n'avais pas compris à quel point tu étais meilleur que moi et tu n'avais pas réalisé que je n'étais pas parfaite.»

« C'est faux, Chara, tu es parfaite ! Je le ferais, pour toi et je... » Protesta son frère, cherchant désespérément à lui faire plaisir.

« Non Asriel. Promets moi de ne pas le faire. Cela te détruirait. Tuer quelqu'un te changerait. Irrévocablement. Et je ne veux pas que tu changes de cette manière, Asriel. C'est de personnes comme toi dont le monde a besoin : compatissante et généreuse, pas de personnes prêtes à tuer, prêtes à gagner en LOVE pour se détacher toujours plus des autres. Aucun monde n'a besoin de LOVE. Alors, s'il y a une seule promesse que tu dois me faire, c'est de ne pas réaliser mon plan. Promets-le moi, Asriel. » Exigea t-elle en mettant toutes ses forces dans ces mots.

« Je te le promets... » Murmura le petit monstre avec des sanglots mêlés à du soulagement.

« Asriel, est ce qu'il reste des cassettes pour enregistrer ce que je dis ? Je vais devoir beaucoup te parler avant la fin et rien de tout cela ne doit être oublié. »

« Il y en a… Je vais les chercher... » S'exclama Asriel.

Chara sentait les larmes couler pleinement sur ses joues. Elle espérait qu'elle n'oublierait rien. Elle espérait que cela marcherait.

« Je les ai ! J'en ai mis une nouvelle, j'ai vérifié la caméra, tout fonctionne. »

Chara prit une profonde inspiration et commença alors :

« Tu m'as toujours demandé, Asriel, pourquoi j'ai grimpé sur une montagne dont personne ne revenait. Je t'ai répondu alors que je haïssais l'humanité. C'était vrai, mais je ne t'ai jamais expliqué pourquoi. Je n'ai révélé cette raison qu'à une seule personne. Mais je te dois la vérité, Asriel et en vérité, je sais que tu vas pleurer quand je la raconterai. C'est pourquoi je ne te l'avais jamais dit. Mais quelqu'un m'a dit un jour que parfois, les gens pleuraient pour toi parce que tu ne pouvais plus le faire toi-même. Alors, je te promets que je ne te traiterai pas de pleurnichard. Tu pourras les passer à Maman et Papa, après. Tu es prêt ? Je commence. »

Alors, Chara raconta exactement ce qu'elle avait révélé sur elle à Sans. C'était pire qu'avec le squelette, qui avait su quand poser des questions et quand se taire et écouter. Asriel, quant à lui, pleura tout au long de son histoire. C'était parfois épuisant et quelque fois, elle devait interrompre son récit et la cassette pour laisser au petit monstre le temps de se calmer. Mais elle ne le traita jamais de pleurnichard, ni ne laissa échapper aucun signe d'exaspération ou de sarcasme. Au contraire, elle accueillit en son cœur la profonde compassion de son frère, comme un baume guérisseur sur ses blessures, savourant le bien que cela lui apportait.

Chara savait que, dans son récit, certains détails parmi les plus complexes passeraient certainement au dessus de la tête de son frère. Mais elle savait aussi que Asgore et Toriel allaient écouter ces cassettes et comprendraient beaucoup mieux que leur fils ce dont elle parlait. Elle ajouta également à son histoire les déductions que Sans et elle avaient réussi à découvrir durant leur temps ensemble, sachant que cela faciliterait la compréhension du tout. Elle était très fatiguée, mais il lui restait encore des forces jusqu'au lendemain.

« Asriel... »

« Je suis tellement désolé pour ce qui t'est arrivé ! Je suis tellement triste qu'on t'ai fait autant de mal ! Je voudrais tellement tout arranger pour toi ! Pourquoi t'a t-on fait cela, pourquoi ? Est ce que les humains sont tous comme cela ?»

Une partie d'elle voulait répondre oui mais celle qui avait représentée l'espoir des monstres et des Humains décida de répondre de façon plus mesurée :

« Les humains ne doivent pas être tous comme ça. Mais il en existe qui vivent selon d'autres devises : Tuer ou être tué, la soif de connaissances nécessite des sacrifices, l'argent, le pouvoir, la fin justifie les moyens...Je le sais bien, après tout, je suis humaine et j'ai failli commettre l'irréparable. Et certains… sont même pires que cela. Quand certaines personnes possèdent un pouvoir sur autrui, cela peut prendre une très mauvaise tournure. Le pouvoir corrompt, tu sais, et le pouvoir absolu corrompt absolument. Certains n'abandonnent jamais, même s'ils n'y a aucun intérêt de persévérer. Si je peux rendre ça clair... Quoi qu'il arrive, les plus terribles continuent encore…. Pas parce qu'ils veulent faire le bien ou le mal… Juste parce qu'ils croient qu'ils le peuvent. Et parce qu'ils peuvent ... ... Ils doivent le faire. »

« Comment peut-on faire cela ? » Murmura Asriel tremblant au point qu'il devait poser sa caméra.

« Je suis désolée, Asriel, mais il y a des humains comme ça et durant ma vie, je n'ai jamais pu en voir des différents mis à part les six enfants comme moi. C'est pourquoi je suis partie disparaître dans la Montagne, afin que mon pouvoir disparaisse avec moi. Mais tu m'as trouvée, Papa et Maman m'ont adoptée et tous les autres monstres m'ont accueillie comme une des leurs. Et soudainement, j'ai voulu vivre à nouveau et je suis devenue déterminée à sauver ton peuple. C'était le seul moyen de m'acquitter de la dette que j'avais envers vous. » Continua Chara en lui serrant la patte.

« C'est de ma faute… J'aurais dû mieux comprendre à quel point tu souffrais. Je dois être un mauvais frère… Pourquoi n'ai-je pas compris que tu voulais mourir même maintenant ? » Gémit Asriel en pleurant à nouveau.

« Non, Asriel. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ne te dis jamais cela. J'étais déjà brisée quand je suis arrivée ici, tu n'es en rien responsable. Tu as rendu ma vie meilleure et je t'en serai toujours éternellement reconnaissante. Je voudrais te demander quelque chose. Une faveur. Je sais que je vais te demander beaucoup et je vais sans doute demander beaucoup à Papa et Maman. Mais je vais quand même le demander. »

Chara prit une profonde inspiration et dit :

« Dans les mois ou peut-être les années qui vont suivre… D'autres enfants vont atterrir dans l'Underground. Ce sont les enfants dont je t'ai parlé, ceux qui avaient un pouvoir comme le mien, ceux à qui j'ai confié que j'allais me tuer au Mont Ebott pour cesser d'exister. Bientôt, ils vont venir se jeter dans l'Underground afin de disparaître eux aussi. Ils n'iront pas bien, Asriel. Ils seront...aussi brisés que moi. Ils te paraîtront certainement aussi bizarres que moi. Ils désireront seulement mourir. »

« Non ! » S'exclama Asriel bouleversé.

« Malheureusement, je ne serai plus là pour leur dire qu'ils n'ont plus besoins de faire cela. Je ne serais plus là pour dire que les choses vont maintenant s'arranger. Que les Monstres sont faits d'Espoirs, de Rêves et de Magie et qu'ils n'ont plus à souffrir. Autrefois, eux aussi avaient, en plus de leur magie, des rêves et de l'espoir. Je veux que vous rameniez ces choses en eux. Je veux qu'ils réapprennent à vivre. Je veux qu'eux aussi deviennent l'Espoir du Rêve de Papa, Maman et tous les Monstres : retourner à la surface et vivre en harmonie avec les humains. » Déclara Chara sur un ton grave et solennel.

« Tu veux qu'ils te remplacent... » Commença Asriel avec fougue et prêt à protester.

« Ne sois pas idiot ! Personne ne me remplacera jamais, je suis beaucoup trop épatante pour cela ! » Répondit Chara en tentant d'affecter un air faussement outragé avant de se mettre à tousser brutalement avant de poursuivre :

« Mais tu sais...ils sont géniaux eux aussi. Sora est toujours si patiente envers nous, elle adore se faire toute jolie. C'est elle qui m'a appris à tricoter. Elle adore aussi jouer avec son couteau en plastique et elle peut attendre pendant des heures pour te surprendre d'un seul coup, alors prends garde ! Tu sursauteras toujours à cause d'elle. Mais elle tend aussi à cacher toute sa peine et sa souffrance à l'écart et à attendre qu'on s'en aperçoive. Il faudra beaucoup être attentif à elle. Elle a des yeux comme le bleu du ciel. »

Chara sourit avec nostalgie et dit ensuite :

« Oran est un sacré vantard avec son stupide gant en mousse et son bandana soit-disant viril ! Toujours prêt à lancer des défis et à les relever lui-même. Parfois il est fatiguant ! Il est aussi vraiment courageux et il est toujours prêt à risquer sa peau pour nous aider. Une fois, il est grimpé tout en haut d'un arbre énorme pour retrouver le ruban de Sora. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne se rend jamais compte qu'on tient à lui lorsqu'on a peur qu'il se fasse mal. Ses défis sont parfois vraiment risqués, alors il faudra faire attention à lui et à ceux qu'il entraîne derrière lui. Ses yeux sont de la couleur orange, comme le soleil couchant. »

Chara reprit une profonde inspiration pour continuer :

« Grettel… Elle est toujours si honnête, si intègre. Elle paraît toujours si parfaite. Parfois un peu trop pour son bien : elle dit toujours la vérité, même quand ça lui coûte. Par contre, n'essaie même pas de tricher avec elle, cela ne prend pas. Elle connaît les règles par cœur et elle te regardera avec un tel air que tu te sentiras coupable à vie. Elle adore danser, surtout la danse classique à cause de la rigueur que cela exige. Mais parfois, elle risque de prendre les choses trop à cœur et elle s'isolera tant qu'on ne lui dit pas que ce n'est pas si grave de ne pas être parfaite. Elle a des yeux bleu comme les abysses de l'océan. »

Chara poussa un profond soupir et regarda Asriel qui l'écoutait, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Persée n'en a pas l'air, comme ça, mais il est aussi du genre à ne pas s'arrêter, même quand il butte sur un problème. Il essaie toujours de trouver une solution à tout et curieux sur tous les sujets. Il est du genre rat de bibliothèque, notant absolument tout dans son petit carnet pour ne rien oublier et il n'aime pas trop jouer à l'extérieur donc ne le brusquez pas. Il se laisse parfois marcher sur les pieds et il ne dira jamais que quelque chose ne va pas jusqu'à ce que le problème éclate, souvent quand c'est trop tard. Donc, il lui faudra beaucoup d'attention. Il a les yeux violets comme certaines fleurs sauvages. »

Fatiguée, elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

« Emmy… La gentillesse incarnée. Je crois que tu t'entendras bien avec elle, elle est toujours prête à soulager les autres, à soigner les petits bobos des autres. Elle déteste quand il y a du conflit et elle va se mettre à pleurer exactement comme toi. C'est facile de voir quand cela ne va pas bien pour elle mais elle peut parfois être très protectrice de ses sentiments. Sinon, elle adore cuisiner et faire des gâteaux pour les partager avec les autres. Elle a très bon cœur et on ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'aimer. Elle a des yeux verts comme l'herbe d'une prairie au Printemps. »

Chara but quelques gouttes de son verre d'eau d'un air las et acheva sa description :

« Justin est un garçon qui ne supporte pas l'injustice. Il se mettra en quatre pour défendre les plus faibles ou pour se confronter à ceux qui abusaient de leur force. Cela lui attirait toujours des problème, à Ebott. Il était équitable, parfois tellement stricte et tatillon lors d'un partage que cela nous énervait. L'une de ses solutions pour régler un conflit était en remettant cela à la chance, il pensait vraiment que c'était impartial, donc juste. Mais on lui pardonnait toujours car il était celui qui confrontait toujours les adultes de Ebott et cela nous rendait espoir. Il se voyait toujours en cow-boy justicier sa panoplie était chouette. Cependant, quand tu le décevais… Il te regardait, déçu, et ensuite il partait en te laissant avec une énorme culpabilité. Ses yeux sont jaunes comme les dunes du désert. »

Elle leva les yeux au plafond, avec un sourire avec tellement de mélancolie que Asriel lui caressa doucement la main. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent et le jeune monstre crut qu'elle avait replongé dans son sommeil comateux. Mais elle rouvrit les yeux et dit :

« Asriel… Peux-tu changer de cassette. Ce que je t'ai confié avant, tu pourras le dire à Papa et Maman aussitôt après mon départ. Mais ce que je vais te dire va devoir attendre un peu parce que je ne veux pas que nos parents se sentent coupables. Tu sais, Asriel, je sais que tu te sentais parfois un peu triste quand Papa répétait toujours que j'étais l'Espoir des Humains et des Monstres. Tu m'as dit une fois que tu étais jaloux… Ne le sois pas. Porter les espoirs de tellement de vies peut apparaître comme très noble, mais c'est aussi une responsabilité énorme. Cela vient avec la peur de décevoir, l'angoisse d'échouer, l'anxiété de ne pas être à la hauteur et des milliers d'autres petites choses qui s'accumulent. À la fin, tu crois que tu dois faire quelque chose de complètement impossible pour mériter cette place, tu penses que tu es responsable d'absolument tout. Je me suis mise cette idée en tête et bien… Regarde où j'en suis à présent. »

Elle tenta de sourire, mais n'y parvint qu'à moitié.

« Quand mes compagnons vont venir ici, ils seront comme moi, ils penseront qu'ils doivent faire n'importe quoi pour mériter cet amour. Et si Papa leur dit qu'ils portent aussi les espoirs des Monstres...J'ai peur que cela ne les brise. Ou bien qu'ils fassent quelque chose d'aussi drastique que moi. Je ne veux pas qu'ils sentent qu'on place sur eux un fardeau aussi lourd. Je souhaite qu'ils puissent d'abord apprendre à être des enfants. Qu'ils aient le temps de commettre leurs propres erreurs : irresponsables, impatients, peureux, menteurs, démotivés, méchants, injustes. Qu'ils apprennent que ceux qui les aiment leur pardonneront leurs fautes mais qu'ils doivent se corriger malgré tout. Pour les élever, il vous faudra beaucoup de patience, de courage, d'honnêteté, de persévérance, de gentillesse et de justice. Même les Monstres ont des défauts, mais leurs cœurs regorgent de toutes ces qualités. Alors, je pense que vous y arriverez. Mais il faudra du temps, des années, sans doute. J'aimerais qu'ils soient pleinement rassurés avant que tu leur révèle ceci. »

Chara reprit une profonde inspiration, comme pour rassembler son courage et ses forces et déclara :

« Mes amis sont aussi les espoirs des Humains et des Monstres. Leur âme est magique et chacune détient un Pouvoir Unique au Monde, un pouvoir qu'ils haïssent de tout leur être à cause de la soif de puissance des humains qui nous exploitaient. Mais ce Pouvoir peut aussi permettre de libérer les Monstres de l'Underground, s'ils apprennent à ne plus en avoir peur, s'ils apprennent à s'en servir ensemble, s'ils apprennent à l'utiliser correctement. Et cela tombe bien, les Monstres sont les meilleurs professeurs pour cela. Ne les brusquez surtout pas. Je sais que cela fait longtemps que les Monstres attendent leur libération mais cela prendra autant de temps que cela faudra, car ils sont irremplaçables. »

Un frisson la parcourut avant qu'elle ne reprenne le contrôle :

« Des années, voir des dizaines d'années passeront avant que cela n'arrive. Cependant… Il se pourrait qu'un septième enfant tombe, avec une âme qui me ressemble, rouge. La dernière victime des abominations perpétrées par Ebott et contrôlée par eux. Je vous en conjure, si vous voyez un tel enfant…ne cherchez même pas à lui apprendre le contrôle de sa magie. Asriel, tu devras aller jouer ta mélodie sur le piano se trouvant dans les Chutes. Cela ouvrira une porte sur une salle où se trouve l'Artefact Légendaire du Destin capable de rendre à cet enfant les qualités de patience, bravoure, intégrité, persévérance, gentillesse et justice qu'on lui a arraché. Tu sauras comment l'utiliser, Asriel et tu es parfaitement libre de lui donner un nom plus cool si tu dois l'utiliser.

« Mes noms sont toujours cools ! » S'exclama Asriel, vexé.

« C'est ça, Monsieur Dieu Absolu de la Mort Ultime... » Répliqua Chara avec une voix parvenant à mêler tendresse et sarcasme.

« Tu t'es surnommée ''Le Démon qui Arrive Quand les Gens appellent Son Nom'' donc tes arguments sont invalides ! » Nargua Asriel en tirant puérilement la langue.

« Ha ha … J'avais presque oublié cela... » Rît Chara en essuyant une larme puis elle continua ses instructions :

« À ce moment là, vous serez sans doute quasiment prêts à remonter vers la surface. J'ai une confiance absolue en vous tous. Cependant, si cela ne semble pas fonctionner malgré tout... Alors, Asriel, rassemble tous les monstres de l'Underground en n'oubliant personne et utilise ton pouvoir pour mobiliser tous vos espoirs et vos rêves vers cette barrière. Cela devra générer la Détermination nécessaire pour suppléer le pouvoir des autres Mages et briser la barrière. Après cela… L'Underground sera libre et les pouvoirs Uniques ayant créé la Barrière cesseront d'exister avec ce niveau de puissance en mes amis. »

« Tu penses vraiment que cela arrivera ? » S'émerveilla Asriel.

« Si tout se passe bien, oui. Ce sera une bien meilleure fin, n'est ce pas ? »Assura Chara avec un sourire rassurant.

« Comment sais-tu tout cela ? Cela ressemblait à une prophétie. » Demanda le petit monstre ébahi.

« Tu peux la considérer comme telle. Il te reste combien de place sur la dernière cassette ? »

« Pas beaucoup. » Répondit son ami.

« Alors stoppe la caméra et appelle Papa et Maman derrière la porte. Je veux leur demander quelque chose de très important. »

Les deux parents n'attendirent pas l'appel de leur fils pour entrer. Ils avaient les larmes aux yeux : Toriel semblait avoir le cœur brisé et Asgore avait une expression si douloureuse que le cœur de Chara saigna pour eux.

« Papa, Maman, connaissez vous Gaster ? »

« Notre scientifique Royal ? Nous lui avons déjà demandé et il nous a dit que ton empoisonnement était fatal. » Répondit Toriel en éclatant en sanglots. Asgore tentait de la réconforter mais n'y parvenait pas.

« Je vois...Papa, Maman, je voulais vous dire à quel point je suis désolée de vous causer autant de peines. J'avais une idée en tête et je n'avais pas compris que la réaliser vous ferait tellement souffrir. Je vous demande pardon. »

« Pourquoi ? Si tu t'en voulais tellement quand tu as confondu le mot anglais de bouton d'or avec le beurre, tu n'avais pas à faire cela. C'était une erreur d'enfant. » Pleura Asgore.

« Les cassettes d'Asriel vous expliqueront tout, au fur et à mesure. Mais je voulais vous demander pardon de cœur à cœur pour ce que je vous fait endurer. »

« Il n'y a rien à pardonner. » Déclara Toriel d'un ton définitif.

« Pardon... » Murmura Chara, souhaitant seulement qu'ils l'acceptent mais ne désirant pas le forcer néanmoins. Asgore fut celui qui le comprit.

« Chara, tu es pardonnée. Pour toujours et à jamais. » Répondit-il en embrassant le front de son enfant.

« Je te pardonne, mon enfant, même si je ne comprends pas. » Ajouta Toriel en imitant son époux.

Chara sentit avec effroi qu'elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Elle fit un signe à Asriel qui inséra la dernière cassette, toujours en larmes depuis le retour de ses parents.

« Ce que je vous dis pourrait ne jamais arriver. Je ne sais même pas si cela arrivera de cette manière… Cependant, si cela survient, alors je crois que je serais heureuse, même par delà la mort. Il est possible que dans quelques années, Gaster apparaisse avec des trous dans les mains. Ce jour là, vous devrez aller le visiter dans son vrai laboratoire parce qu'il pourrait faire une grosse bêtise. »

« Quel type de bêtise ? » Demanda Toriel immédiatement suspicieuse.

« Si vous êtes là, je pense qu'il sera définitivement sauvé. Tant qu'il est encore ouvert à la Clémence, tout devrait bien se passer. Mais en attendant, oubliez tout cela. Rien ne dit que ce que j'ai vu arrivera et je ne veux pas accuser quelqu'un de ce qu'il n'a pas fait. Néanmoins, si tout se passe bien, alors j'aurais rempli ma promesse. »

Les esprits de Toriel, Asgore et Asriel étaient remplis d'interrogations mais ils ne purent en savoir davantage. La respiration de Chara était devenue hachée, la souffrance palpable sur ses traits. Elle parvint, néanmoins à dire ces derniers mots.

« Je suis désolée, Sans... je n'ai plus le temps… Adieu, Papa, Maman, Asriel, Je vous aime. »

Les convulsions reprirent, envoyant Chara dans un coma définitif. À l'Aube, la dernière Mage de la Détermination s'éteignît, plongeant l'Underground dans l'affliction. Au loin, un chien hurla à la mort.

* * *

Voilà, l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette histoire. J'espère qu'il aura plu. Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review : elles me remplissent de Détermination.


	8. An Ending

Salutations !

Cette histoire est fondée sur la théorie de Chara en tant que narrateur et qui n'est donc pas un personnage foncièrement maléfique. Vous pouvez la trouver en tapant A CHARActer's Analysis, de Determinator.

Concernant Sans, c'est basé en partie sur Handplate, la BD de Dzara publiée sur Deviant Art. Plus d'explications arriveront au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. Et d'ailleurs, nous y voilà. Je précise qu'elle diverge un peu à partir du moment où Sans et Papyrus sont libérés. Je vous conseille de lire cette œuvre, elle est splendide !

Enfin, j'ai sans doute pioché quelques idées dans la saga vidéo de Comic Sans TV, surtout celle Dogs of Future Past.

Et maintenant que j'y songe, certaines idées proviennent de la série explicative sur Undertale de Captain Hype sur laquelle je me suis fondée pour la physique de Undertale.

L'univers original appartenant à Toby Fox

En fait, j'ai fait un melting pot de toutes ces sources d'inspirations et cela a donné cela.

Pour ce chapitre, je conseille d'écouter les musiques suivantes : An Ending, Reunited, Respite, Your best Nightmare/Finale pour ce moment et The Choice. Pour la toute fin, essayez de trouver la musique Gentle Hand de Naruto.

* * *

Chapitre 8 : An Ending

Quasiment personne ne vivait dans les Ruines, abandonnées depuis longtemps pour Nouvelle Maison. Les quelques araignées qui y résidaient avaient déménagé jusqu'à atteindre Calciterre et le fantôme qui y rodait auparavant était trop occupé, ces dernières années, à mixer des disques pour Metaton. Néanmoins, le monstre qui y était entré par un moyen inconnu ne venait pas vraiment visiter quelqu'un de vivant. Il navigua avec facilité dans les anciennes rues de la première cité bâtie par les monstres, prenant son temps, néanmoins. Enfin, il parvint jusqu'à la fin de son trajet : un parterre de fleurs dorées auquel il ajouta un autre bouquet pour celle qui reposait là.

La lumière qui atteignait le cratère, malgré la barrière, éclaira un squelette de petite taille, en tenue assez négligée, avec un crâne dont les deux orbites luisaient d'une lueur bleuté et qui arborait un sourire mêlant mélancolie et affection. Sans le squelette venait saluer son amie.

« Il fait un temps magnifique, dehors, les oiseaux chantent, les fleurs s'épanouissent, en des jours comme ça, les enfants comme toi devraient être dehors et non dans une tombe…Peut-être pas la meilleure approche, pas vrai ?» Ironisa t-il avant de reprendre plus sérieusement :

« Salut Chara. Cela fait longtemps que tu dois attendre que je vienne mais j'ai une bonne excuse. De toute manière, tu n'as jamais été très patiente alors ça a dû être affreusement long. »

Il hésita un instant avant de continuer :

« Tu as sans doute manqué plusieurs choses alors je vais te faire un long résumé. Je en crois pas t'étonner en te disant que tu as su prédire les événements passés avec beaucoup de précisions. Tu as été surnommée la Prophétesse Annonciatrice d'Espoir. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à ton frangin pour ce titre grandiloquent. Je jure que le prince a exactement les mêmes problèmes à nommer des choses que son père… Mais tu le savais déjà, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il soupira avec un sourire railleur mais se décida à poursuivre :

« Toujours est-il que quelques mois plus tard, en moins de deux ans, tes six compagnons se sont jetés les uns après les autres dans l'Underground et à chaque fois, tes parents étaient là pour les accueillir et les rassurer. Par contre, tu ne mentais pas quand tu disais qu'ils étaient brisés. Dès qu'ils comprenaient qu'on ne leur voulait aucun mal et qu'ils apprenaient à nous connaître en bien, leur première pensée était de se sacrifier pour expier la faute de leurs prédécesseurs. Je ne sais combien de fois tes parents et Asriel ont dû leur répéter qu'ils n'avaient pas à culpabiliser de ce que d'autres humains avaient fait avec leurs pouvoirs, une éternité auparavant. Il a été très clair là dessus. Il a quand même fallu longtemps pour qu'ils commencent à se détendre et à apprécier la vie. »

Il leva les yeux vers l'entrée de l'Underground avant de regarder à nouveau le tapis de fleurs.

« Par contre, cela devenait franchement surpeuplé dans la maison du roi et de la reine, alors certains monstres ont insisté pour les accueillir chez eux, dans des familles adoptives. Je devrais peut-être te faire un petit récapitulatif : Sora et Emmy sont restées avec tes parents, en grande partie parce que Sora suivait toujours Toriel, où qu'elle aille, sans jamais se lasser et parce que Asriel est toujours fourré avec Emmy. Ces deux là ont une très bonne dynamique ensemble et une attaque spéciale : noyer le malheureux monstre sous un excès de gentillesse. Ils ont même rendu Jerry supportable ! C'est dire ! Cependant, tu resteras toujours la première amie d'Asriel et il ne t'oubliera jamais. »

Il sourit, certain que Chara serait heureuse pour ses amis sans lui en vouloir de vivre sa vie.

« Oran est une tête brûlée. Il est donc tout le temps fourré avec Undyne, se lançant continuellement des défis et les réussissant. Au moins, quand l'un d'eux fait une chose stupide, l'autre est là pour le sortir du pétrin et vice-versa. Ils sont vraiment heureux, meilleurs amis et tout. Oran a même défié Undyne à avouer ses sentiments à Alphys. Ils sont quand même épuisants... »

Sans réarrangea le bouquet et reprit :

« Persée a été avec Gerson. C'est assez amusant de voir ensemble l'ancien guerrier et le garçon toujours plongé dans les livres. Persée est aussi celui qui a poussé Alphys à sortir de la décharge et d'avoir plus confiance en elle. Ces derniers temps, le petit est en train d'écrire une histoire révisée de la Guerre entre les Monstres et les Humains en prenant en compte ce que nous avions découvert en se basant sur les cassettes laissées par tes soins. Lui et les autres enfants ont également écrit ensemble un témoignage sur Ebott pour dénoncer au monde ses méfaits. Quand nous sortirons, je pense que cela contribuera à changer les choses. »

Sans dissimula un sourire en songeant à ce qu'il allait dire ensuite.

« Justin...Tu ne le croiras jamais. Il organise des jeux de hasard avec Mettaton et il a pas mal de succès : il faut dire qu'il s'arrange pour que tout le monde gagne un jour ou l'autre. Il est passé d'impartial à équitable et cela lui donne un bien meilleur caractère. Il était celui qui avait eu le plus de soucis à s'adapter mais je peux te dire à présent qu'il est parfaitement heureux et très populaire. »

Le squelette songea qu'il avait assez tourné autour du pot et dit :

« Je passe sans doute du coq à l'âne mais pour Grettel, il faut aussi passer par moi. Je me demanderai toujours comment, après qu'il y ait eu tant de bouleversements dans l'Underground, Papyrus et moi avons pu venir au monde. Pour te résumer, environ un an après l'arrivée du dernier de tes amis, Gaster a encore une fois décidé de tout prendre sur lui et a voulu presser les choses pour notre libération, conduisant, là encore à notre création, exactement de la même manière. Cependant… Peut-être que c'était le climat beaucoup plus optimiste de l'Underground, la présence des enfants, le fait que tout le monde était prêt à attendre… Tes parents n'ont même pas eu à intervenir. Dès qu'il nous a créé comme des bébés squelettes, il n'a même pas pu se résoudre à aller plus loin et nous a sorti des cuves et est venu de lui même à Asgore et Toriel pour demander des conseils pour élever deux enfants. Il gaga-tisait pas mal d'après ce qu'ils m'en ont dit plus tard, c'est assez perturbant à imaginer.»

Il sourit beaucoup plus largement et inclina la tête en signe de reconnaissance et poursuivit :

« Dans ce cas, tu te demandes sans doute pourquoi je n'ai pas vraiment changé de personnalité ? Et bien, c'est assez ironique mais je suis vraiment devenu comme ça naturellement, les tendances dépressives en moins. Gaster était un père normal et les pères font des erreurs. La sienne a été de trop se focaliser sur moi en plaçant beaucoup trop d'attentes sur mes épaules et du coup, en négligeant un peu Papyrus. Alors, j'ai bien sûr réagi en devenant beaucoup plus paresseux, désordonnés et prompt à faire des blagues stupides pour que mon frère récolte de l'attention positive. Cela a fonctionné. Et puis Grettel est venue chez nous de façon permanente. Elle et Papyrus sont très similaires sur certains points : leur côté méticuleux et perfectionniste, leur magie très similaire et leurs tendances à vouloir me faire devenir comme eux : propres et parfaits ! Ils sont insupportables et je les adore. Grettel a fait aussi beaucoup pour Gaster. Elle veille à ce qu'il ne dépasse jamais les bornes de l'éthique et cela ne s'est plus jamais produit grâce à elle et moi. »

Il écouta pendant quelques secondes le chant des oiseaux derrière la barrière, si proches et si lointains, puis il décida qu'il avait suffisamment fait attendre Chara et continua :

« Je ne sais pas si c'est normal, mais les enfants des Mages semblent grandir beaucoup plus lentement, physiquement et mentalement, quand il sont élevés par des monstres. Sans doute parce que leurs âmes et leurs corps sont en perpétuel contact avec notre magie. Donc, même si vingt ans se sont écoulés dans l'Underground, ils semblent encore assez jeunes. Par contre, je ne sais pas si c'est l'adolescence des humains qui veut ça, mais vous devenez vraiment des enquiquineurs quand vous atteignez cette période. »

Il fit une petite pause dans son récit, comme pour laisser le temps à Chara de protester avant de reprendre son récit :

« Asgore et Toriel n'ont pas pressé les enfants, il ont simplement attendu qu'ils leur aient fait suffisamment confiance pour leur révéler ce dont ils étaient capables en tant que Mages. À ce moment là, ils leur ont répondu qu'ils le savaient déjà mais qu'ils ne voulaient pas qu'ils se sentent brusqués sous le poids de trop d'attentes. Ils leur ont aussi montré tes dernières vidéos. Il y a eu des larmes mais à la fin, ils étaient heureux qu'on leur ait laissé le choix. À partir de là, ils ont commencé à réapprendre la magie avec nous. Ce qui était drôle, c'est que certains d'entre eux ont dû apprendre leur Magie avec quelqu'un de complètement différent. Le plus amusant est quand Emmy a appris qu'elle devrait étudier sous Undyne. Sans prix! Tu aurais dû voir sa tête ! Papyrus et Gaster faisaient travailler Grettel et Sora et je donnais parfois un coup de main, même si j'étais meilleur avec Sora. Cependant, je doute que le reste de ma famille était très impressionné quand je faisais des concours de patience avec elle en faisant la sieste...euh, je veux dire des séances de méditation. Asgore enseignait à Oran, le pauvre Persée a dû apprendre à surmonter sa peur des araignées en devenant l'apprentie de Muffet et Alphys et Metaton ont fini par travailler ensemble avec Justin. Tout le monde, enseignants et élèves, ont appris beaucoup. »

Sans prit le temps de repenser à ces bons moments : les séances de siestes avec Sora qu'ils avaient fini par faire chez Napstablook (à ce stade, selon Papyrus, ils accomplissaient plus d'efforts pour éviter de travailler qu'en s'entraînant réellement…). Il se souvenait aussi des soirées passées sur le canapé avec sa famille (Papyrus, Gaster et Grettel), à regarder Justin et Mettaton à la télévision. Il revoyait les pauvres Asriel et Emmy se faisant perpétuellement dépouiller de leur argent de poche par Muffet pour aider sa cause, jusqu'à ce que Persée finisse par intervenir. Sans se rappelait aussi les batailles de boules de neige à Couveneige, la fois où tous les enfants (Papyrus et lui compris) avaient tous exploré la décharge en bas des Chutes pour ensuite se faire enguirlander par les parents les plus responsables de l'Underground (il n'y en avait pas tant que ça…). Le souvenir embarrassant d'avoir dû jouer les entremetteurs pour deux gardes royaux à Calciterre (ils avaient tous juré de ne plus jamais en reparler). Cela avait été une vie de rêve, jusqu'à ce que...

Sans redevint plus sérieux et dît :

« Dans mon cas, j'ai grandi sans aucun souvenir de ce qu'il se passait, mis à part de vagues impressions. Les réminiscences de ce qui ne nous est jamais arrivé. J'avais des cauchemars de temps à autre mais je me réveillais et je savais que cela n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve. C'était réconfortant. Après tout, je savais que ce n'était pas réel. »

Il devint silencieux quelques instants

« Et puis un jour, Frisk est tombé à son tour. Selon ce que j'ai pu rassembler plus tard, les gens d'Ebott faisaient des simulations de ce qui allaient se produire quand ils enverraient le pauvre gosse qu'il contrôlait dans l'Underground. Mais...j'imagine que quelqu'un a interféré pour éviter qu'ils n'accèdent à ce qu'il se passait réellement ici. Sans doute le Chien Pénible, je préfère l'appeler comme ça, désormais. En tout cas, leurs prévisions étaient conformes à ce qu'il se passait avant que toi et moi n'intervenions sur la ligne temporelle. Donc, quand ils ont envoyé le petit Frisk dans l'Underground, fatalement, rien ne se déroula comme prévu. Asriel et moi nous trouvions là par hasard et quand ils nous ont vu, l'un vivant et l'autre... pas tellement changé, c'était évident qu'ils avaient un problème. Ils se sont donc aussitôt rabattus sur une voie Génocide. Nous avons échappé de très peu à la mort, lui et moi, mais beaucoup d'autres monstres n'ont pas eu cette chance : plusieurs chiens, la mère de Colhivert qui avait été soignée et bien d'autres »

Sans était désormais sombre et il baissa la tête en songeant à ces tas de poussières.

« Asriel a aussitôt pris les choses en main, en vrai prince responsable qu'il est, il a ordonné une évacuation immédiate de la population jusqu'à Nouvelle Maison. Il a réagi suffisamment vite pour qu'il n'y ait pas plus de victimes. Nous fuyions à travers Couveneige, poursuivis, tout en s'assurant de n'oublier personne au passage. J'étais encore à ses côtés même si j'étais encore le monstre le plus faible de l'Underground et ignorant de tout. Cependant, j'avais remarqué que l'Anomalie avait paru terrifié de m'affronter auparavant, au point de fuir et de se rabattre sur d'autres. Donc, j'imaginais que je tenais quelque chose. Cependant, à un moment, nous avons dû prendre une impasse se terminant par une porte fermée pour s'assurer que Glyde ne soit pas oublié, même si en faisant cela, nous avons été coincés par l'Anomalie.»

Il releva la tête et ses deux orbites luisaient avec force.

« Alors que tout semblait perdu, la porte s'est ouverte, avec le Chien Pénible à l'intérieur. J'ai atterri sur le tissu qu'il rafistolait...et mes souvenirs d'avant tes modifications sont apparus, sans doute parce qu'il s'agissait de la trame spatio-temporelle de l'Underground, un point de contact entre ce qui a été, ce qui est, ce qui sera, ce qui aurait pu être et ce qui pourrait advenir. C'était vraiment étrange. Par chance, ma mémoire n'a pas été remplacée par celle de ma personnalité dépressive, plutôt ajoutée en superposition.. En revanche, j'avais retrouvé mes pouvoirs d'antan et la manière de les utiliser. J'avais dans l'idée de faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure à notre poursuivant mais Asriel était très vulnérable contre toute la Violence accumulée et le protéger sans me faire tuer était impossible. Alors je nous ai téléporté à Couveneige et je lui ai donc demandé si par hasard, tu avais eu une idée de génie pour gérer ça et il s'avérait que oui, n'est ce pas ? »

Il sourit avec complicité à la tombe.

« Ton frangin m'a donné les coordonnées de la salle de l'Artefact Légendaire, qu'il surnommait l'Artefact de l'Ultime Salut. Oui, je sais, il ne s'est définitivement pas amélioré côté nom. Que veux tu, on a tous un fardeau à porter... Cette fois, on a pu mettre la main dessus (j'imagine que tu as quelque chose à voir avec ça…) et Asriel savait instinctivement ce qu'il devait en faire. Il a rassemblé tous les enfants Mages et ils ont encerclé Frisk, qui en les voyant, est devenu comme fou. L'Anomalie qui le contrôlait voyait ce qu'étaient devenus ceux qu'elle avait exploités et elle n'était pas du tout contente. Mais à ce moment là, il était déjà trop tard. L'Artefact Légendaire a coupé le lien entre l'Anomalie et Frisk et son cœur commençait à se désagréger. À cet instant, chaque enfant a offert une petite partie de lui à Frisk, rien qui ne menace l'intégrité de leur être, mais assez pour stabiliser son âme à lui, sauvant ainsi le gamin. Et voilà. »

Il fit une pause.

« Bon, en réalité, ce ne fut pas si simple : plusieurs monstres avaient été tués durant la tentative de l'Anomalie et leurs familles demandaient justice. Asriel a donc révélé au public ce que tu lui avais confié sur ton lit de mort et Frisk s'est vu accordé de la clémence. Il paraît normal, à présent et ne se souvient plus de rien, ni de ce qu'il a fait. D'autres traits de caractères semblent s'affirmer en lui, surtout la persévérance et la gentillesse. Me concernant, tout le monde s'est demandé comment j'avais pu passer du statut Monstre le plus faible de l'Underground à Monstre le plus badass. J'ai répondu en disant que j'avais des profondeurs cachées. Gaster… Mon père...n'a absolument pas cru mon mensonge, évidemment. Il faut dire que c'était dur de réconcilier les deux facettes que j'avais connu de lui. Je lui ai donc dit que des souvenirs venant d'une dimension alternative m'ont permis de débloquer des capacités cachées. Je pensais qu'il prendrait cela pour une blague mais il m'a dit qu'il me croyait. Peut-être que, comme moi, il avait des cauchemars d'avant, sur le Vide où il serait tombé…mais auquel il a échappé. Et je peux difficilement lui reprocher quelque chose qui ne s'est jamais produit, donc je l'ai exonéré et continué ma vie."

Sans resta pensif un long moment avant de se reprendre :

« À dire vrai, ta famille s'est demandé comment je savais autant de chose sur toi et pourquoi je tenais absolument à te visiter. Je ne leur ai rien dit. Ce qu'il s'est passé dans le Vide reste dans le Vide. Ton frangin, cependant...Il disait que tu m'avais mentionné à un moment. Mais il a mis cela sur le compte de tes "talents" prophétiques oupeut-être qu'il ne voulait pas réellement savoir non plus quel lien nous a uni dans le Vide... »

Il poussa un profond soupir.

« Nos efforts de remonter à la surface ont pris un peu de retard, suite à la mort des quelques monstres lors du passage de Frisk et il a fallu attendre un peu. L'âme de Frisk est encore trop fragile et il n'a pas de magie en lui. Maintenant, selon nos calculs, il nous manque plus qu'un monstre pour unir nos espoirs et nos rêves et briser la Barrière… Peut-être qu'Alphys et Undyne vont aller se faire pondre un œuf… En tout cas, ce n'est qu'une question de jours, je pense... Nous avons même installer une alarme pour ce moment. Alors, je profite un peu de ce temps pour le passer avec toi. Je voulais te dire certaines choses... »

Pendant de longues minutes, il resta là, à regarder les fleurs dorées. Chaque enfant était tombé avec des graines dans les poches et elles poussaient comme du chiendent. Elle finirait presque par devenir une espèce invasive… Sans les aimait.

« Tu m'as encore fait briser une promesse, Chara. Je t'avais promis que tu ne mourrais pas et tu m'avais promis la réciproque. Au final, c'est toi qui a tenu ton serment : je suis vivant, doublement vivant, même et tout ça, c'est grâce à toi. »

« Tu as voulu sauver tout le monde, Asriel, Frisk, Gaster… Il y a seulement une personne que tu n'as pas pu te résoudre à sauver : toi. Et ne me mens pas. Tu aurais pu utiliser l'Artefact Légendaire d'une autre façon. Mais tu te penses toujours qu'étant responsable, tu ne mérites pas cette chance. C'est faux. Je t'ai pardonné, après tout. »

« Tu me manques. Tes plaisanteries, ton impatience, ton amour pour les chiens, même les Pénibles, ton exaspération, ton empathie, ton anxiété, ton intelligence, ton intransigeance, ta détermination. Tes qualités, tes défauts. Toi. »

« Je te vois toujours comme l'ange venu de la surface et qui reviendra nous annoncer que l'Underground va se vider… C'est monstrueusement fleur bleu, tu sais ? Mais c'est ce qui arrive quand on a le blues. » Tenta t-il de plaisanter.

Sans se releva et regarda la tombe fleurie avec une profonde mélancolie :

« Je t'aime et à vrai dire, je te considère comme bien plus qu'une amie. Alors, si tu me considères aussi comme cela… Tu reviendras. »

Alors qu'il quittait lentement les lieux pour revenir vers Nouvelle Maison, il sentit le sol gronder sous ses os, une étrange musique résonnant en lui, apaisante. Il se retourna lentement, se défiant à espérer, à rêver. Dessous le parterre de fleurs dorées, un squelette s'extirpait maladroitement de la terre qui le retenait prisonnier. Un squelette de sa taille mais plus fin et fragile que le sien et sur son crâne, un sourire aussi large que celui éternellement plaqué sur son crâne. Une lueur rosée baignait les orbites de ce dernier et Sans contempla l'âme à l'intérieur de la cage thoracique : un cœur blanc sans Détermination et dont la description affirmait qu'il lui appartenait aussi. Un gong sonna au loin, annonçant à tout le peuple de l'Underground que le dernier monstre nécessaire pour compléter la destruction était apparu. Alors qu'il se précipitait pour aider Chara à sortir de sa tombe, Sans songea que c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie.

* * *

Ou plutôt, non. Le plus beau jour de sa vie fut celui-ci, quelques années plus tard :

Il se trouvait dans un hall illuminé par le soleil de midi, au bout d'une longue allée entre de nombreuses rangées de bancs sur lesquels étaient assis des monstres et des jeunes humains, chacun arborant des sourires aux largeurs variées et montrant des crocs de différentes tailles (avec les monstres, il fallait toujours s'y attendre…). Lui même souriait comme jamais il n'avait sourit durant sa vie. Il contempla les premières rangées : à droite, se tenaient Papyrus (qui ne semblait pas tenir en place ou s'empêcher de parler), Grettel en bleu outremer (qui tentait tant bien que mal de diminuer le volume de son frère, avec un succès mitigé) et enfin, son père qui affichait un sourire très doux, heureux et fier, sans se préoccuper des chaussons roses qui juraient affreusement avec le reste de sa tenue. Dans la précipitation du départ, Sans avait oublié les chaussures sélectionnées exprès pour l'occasion et, s'en apercevant, son père lui avait passé les siennes (un peu plus sérieuses) et enfilé les chaussons à sa place. Il avait aussi réarrangé la tenue de son fils en soupirant avec un air d'amusement paternel exaspéré avant de lui donner une accolade.

Sur le premier banc de gauche, il voyait Toriel, Asriel, Sora et Emmy le fixer avec des regards plus ou moins menaçants et qui portaient tous le message sous-jacent : tu oses rendre Chara malheureuse, tu passeras un sale quart d'heure. Sans se souvenait parfaitement du moment où il était entré, très intimidé, chez les Dreemurs pour demander la main de leur fille. Le prince Asriel était celui qui avait tenté de commencer les menaces de mort contre le futur époux de sa sœur adorée, mais sa gentillesse naturelle et sa compassion l'handicapait beaucoup pour ça... C'était donc le roi Asgore qui s'en était chargé à sa place et cela avait été terrifiant. Sans ne pourrait plus jamais penser à lui comme le gentil roi Fluffybuns après cela. Il était quasiment certain qu'Asgore avait vraiment tenté de le tuer (par pur accident bien sûr...) mais par chance, son père avait choisi ce moment pour prendre le thé avec son ami, épargnant ainsi à son fils un sort funeste. Sans doutait franchement que cela ait été une coïncidence et pour la fête des Pères, il avait finalement cédé à une demande insistante de son père de prendre son rôle comme Scientifique Royal. Il lui devait bien cela !

Derrière les premiers bancs, se tenaient leurs nombreux amis : le couple formé par Undyne et Alphys, escortées de leurs amis Oran, Justin et Mettaton, tous souriants. Persée, Gerson, Muffet avec le petit Frisk, étaient assis également sur une rangée, des araignées suspendues au dessus d'eux. Grillby et tous ses amis du bar étaient présents également même si dans cette ligne temporelle, il ne fréquentait plus le bar pour noyer sa dépression. en revanche, il appréciait les plats saturés de graisse de l'aubergiste, bien plus comestibles que ceux de Papyrus et contenant plus de saveurs que ceux de son père. La Garde Royale de Couveneige se tenait là également, en uniforme d'apparat. Et derrière, se trouvaient tous les monstres étant parvenus à entrer dans le hall et à trouver une place à temps et les quelques humains qui s'étaient liés d'amitié avec eux depuis leur retour à la surface et leurs reporters. Les autres monstres (soit parce qu'ils étaient trop imposants, trop fragiles et surtout trop nombreux) attendaient dehors pour les acclamer.

Tellement de monde...Mais après tout, c'était normal. Ils venaient assister au mariage entre la princesse Chara Dreemur, la Prophétesse, Sauveuse de la Race des Monstres, l'humaine devenue squelette et de lui-même, Sans, officiellement Scientifique Royal et Garde du Corps de la Princesse Chara. Le prince Asriel avait cherché à les surnommer avec un titre encore plus à rallonge, sachant qu'ils détestaient cela mais rien à faire. Leurs titres respectifs étaient trop embarrassants pour qu'il empire les choses.

La musique s'éleva et il vit du fond de l'allée, la silhouette imposante du roi Asgore conduire sa fille en robe aux multiples couleurs jusque vers lui avec des yeux embués de larmes et un sourire tremblant sous sa barbe. Il tenait délicatement la main squelettique de son enfant, comme s'il craignait de la briser, surveillant ses moindres mouvements, cherchant une ultime preuve montrant qu'elle ne serait pas heureuse de se marier, en vain. Chara souriait et ses pupilles rougeoyantes témoignaient de sa passion déterminée. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle pour Sans et pendant une seconde, ce dernier sentit son âme avec son unique point de vie s'emballer : se pouvait il qu'il soit en train de rêver de tout ça ?

Mais il rejeta aussitôt cette idée : jamais il n'aurait su imaginer une telle fin heureuse à l'époque. Jamais il n'aurait pu espérer un tel bonheur. Lui, qui, autrefois, avait enduré aux côtés de son frère une existence dénuée de sens et qui dépendait seulement des lubies de son créateur, avait maintenant un père auquel il n'avait plus à pardonner et qu'il aimait. Lui qui avait perdu tout espoir de voir l'Underground échapper aux éternels Reset et obtenir une fin heureuse définitive, il vivait maintenant dans celle que Chara et lui avaient créée ensemble, en surmontant la colère, le désespoir, la résignation qui menaçaient de les submerger tous les deux. Lui qui avait abandonné même l'idée de vivre heureux et subissait chaque jour comme un fardeau, savait que désormais, dans le futur, il connaîtrait d'autres moments de pur bonheur avec son épouse.

Ce fut dans cet état de félicité qu'il suivit sa cérémonie, répondant aux questions de l'officiant, Chara et lui déclarant qu'ils fonderaient leur amour non sur l'une des qualités proposées classiquement mais sur la Compréhension. Compte tenu de leurs places, ils pouvaient se permettre de bousculer les traditions.

Quand l'officiant leur demanda d'échanger les médaillons de la Rune Alpha pour sceller leur union, Sans connut un intense moment de panique quand il s'aperçut qu'il ne les avait plus alors qu'il avait vérifié leurs présences en permanence depuis le début de la cérémonie. Fixant Chara, il cherchait à lui transmettre le message comme quoi ce n'était absolument pas sa faute mais cette dernière fixait un point blanc au fond du monument. Un petit chien blanc avec un clin d'œil canaille avançait rapidement avec l'écrin dans sa mâchoire et le déposa dans la main du squelette soulagé en murmurant d'une voix seulement audible pour eux deux « Bien joué ! » avant de disparaître en traversant le mur sous les regards médusés des spectateurs éberlués. Mais Sans et Chara restaient les seuls à savoir la vérité :

Ils avaient gagné la partie et c'est en se touchant leurs fronts respectifs qu'ils scellèrent leur victoire et leur union.

* * *

Pour info, leurs futurs enfants se prénommeront Lucida, Corbiel, Mistral et Vivaldi.

Voilà. Cette histoire est terminée et le futur de ces deux là ne sera pas celui d'une vrai fin Pacifiste, mais seulement le leur. Qui sait ce qui leur arrivera. Après tout, les responsables du village d'Ebott sont encore dans la nature. Les enfants de Chara et Sans doivent naître, les monstres s'intégrer également... Mais ce ne sera pas moi qui écrira cela. Chacun peut imaginer comme il lui plait.

Cette fic était courte mais très enrichissante. Et surtout, c'est une autre que j'ai terminée. (C'est suffisamment rare pour que je fête cela avec du chocolat chaud !)

Si vous l'avez aimée aussi, merci de le dire dans les commentaires.


End file.
